Failure of friendship
by starshy
Summary: Sunset Shimmer es inculpada, aunque dice que es inocente después de uno sucesos por culpa de Anon a miss ella vuelve a su antiguo, ella volverá a ser mala o de verdad cambio. Traducido con el permiso del autor snq144
1. Prologue: Schoolweek from Tartarus

"Después de todo, hemos estado juntos, ¿de verdad? ¿Por qué creo _que soy_ Anon-A-Miss? "Sunset Shimmer miró a su alrededor en estado de shock a los otros miembros de los Rainbooms mientras la juzgaban en silencio, con los brazos cruzados, los ojos entrecerrados mientras fruncían el ceño.

Un apodo y medio día de burlas infantiles era una cosa, pero ¿cómo consiguió Anon-A-Miss estas fotos? Publicarlos era una cosa, ¡pero los comentarios que escribieron sobre las chicas fueron duros por decir lo menos!

"Como dije, _Sunset_ , ¿quién más sabía sobre mi apodo?" Applejack miró a Sunset ferozmente mientras daba un paso atrás para pararse cerca de las otras chicas.

"¿En el momento? Tu hermana me enteró de ello, ¿recuerdas? Sunset alzó las manos, las palmas mirando hacia sus ardientes amigas, y habría continuado si un pensamiento no empezaba a abrirse camino en el fondo de su mente. "Espera ... Me lo dijo el domingo por la noche, luego el lunes por la mañana fue publicado, ¿verdad?"

Rarity soltó un sonido audible cuando los ojos de Applejack se abrieron de par en par, una mirada de disgusto pasó por su rostro mientras gruñía a la chica de ámbar. "Al atardecer, será mejor que no trates de culpar a mi hermanita de todas las personas".

"Espera, al menos déjame terminar, ¿de acuerdo? Todos me debes eso, se lo debes a _Twilight_ . "Sunset dejó escapar un silencioso suspiro de alivio mientras miraba a las chicas refunfuñar. De ninguna manera decepcionarían a la Princesa que salvó todas sus vidas. "Está bien, ¿recuerdas lo mal que se puso cuando me explicaste que serían solo las seis esa noche? Ella lanzó la rabieta, y luego de la nada, ¿ella nos llama y dice tu apodo?

"¡Y Rarity! Sweetie Belle era la misma! Cuando la echaste de tu habitación antes de ...

"¡Ahora que está cruzando la línea!" Rainbow Dash se adelantó, su brazo ondeando a un lado. "¿En serio quieres que creamos que Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle, las _hermanas de_ Applejack y Rarity están detrás de esto? Eso es estúpido, Shimmer, ¡y lo sabes!

Sunset habría dado otro paso atrás si no fuera por el hecho de que ya estaba respaldada contra los casilleros. El fuego y el azufre en los ojos del atleta comenzaban a asustar al Ecuestre mientras el resto de la chica comenzaba a negar con la cabeza.

"¡No puedo creer que intentarás echarle la culpa a mi preciosa hermanita, Sunset! Eso es solo ... ¡Eso es exactamente lo que habrías hecho antes de la caída formal! "Rarity señaló con un dedo a Sunset, el dígito coincidiendo con el tono acusatorio en la voz de la chica.

Los nervios de Sunset estaban comenzando a deshilacharse, su ingenio en su final cuando ella extendió sus brazos en desesperación mientras luchaba por detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con acumularse en las comisuras de los ojos. "¿¡Pero por qué ustedes cinco piensan que soy yo !? ¡¿Qué gano al hacer esto ?! "

"¡Probablemente solo estabas tratando de explorarnos y robar todos nuestros secretos!", Gritó Pinkie Pie. "¡Estabas _fingiendo_ ser nuestro amigo!"

"N-No! ¡He cambiado! ¡No soy la misma persona que era! ¡Por favor, tienes que creerme! "

"Puedes seguir tratando de decirnos mentiras todo lo que quieras, Sunset, pero no debemos escuchar nada más." Applejack negó con la cabeza mientras giraba y comenzaba a salir por los pasillos. "Vamos chicas."

Sunset vio con horror como una a una las otras cuatro chicas se iban, dejándola sola en el pasillo. Se quedó allí, mirando la esquina donde las chicas habían desaparecido. Seguramente esto era un sueño, ¿verdad? La chica no podría ser tan ignorante? ¿Que desconfiado de ella? ¿Había sido qué? Como tres meses desde la Batalla de las Bandas ahora, el día que ella había ayudado a salvar la escuela de las Sirenas. Unas pocas semanas antes de eso fue la Caída Formal, cuando Sunset ...

Ella apretó los ojos cuando los recuerdos dolorosos de ese día, de todos los años anteriores, volvieron a fluir. Ella negó con la cabeza, desterrándolos. No, ella _había_ cambiado. Solo necesitaba que todas las chicas tomaran un minuto para relajarse y calmarse. Siempre dolía cuando los secretos y los momentos embarazosos salían a la luz, Sunset lo entendía muy bien con la frecuencia con que la niña le señalaba sus acciones anteriores después de la caída formal. Casi cuatro veces al día.

Ella dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, y enfundó su mochila antes de caminar por los pasillos hacia su casillero. Ella les daba la mañana para pensar y relajarse, y luego hablar con ellos nuevamente durante el almuerzo, cuando con un poco de suerte sus mentes serían más claras y se darían cuenta de lo tonto que estaban actuando.

(V) :.(( V)

"Te di cinco de todas las mañanas para que te sentaras y pensaras en ello, ¿y _todavía_ crees que soy Anon-A-Miss?" Sunset no pudo evitar empezar a reírse de lo absurdo de la situación. "¿Seriamente?"

Las cejas oscuras y los ceños disgustados fueron su única respuesta.

"¿Sabes que? De acuerdo, dejaré que los cinco actúen como niños heridos durante el resto del día. Trataré de hablarles a todos otra vez mañana, solo ... Descanse un poco y realmente piense en todo esto y pregúntese por qué Sunset Shimmer querría volverse una paria social otra vez? "Dijo Sunset mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse de la mesa en la que siempre se sentaban los seis.

La decepción comenzó a arder en sus entrañas cuando los recuerdos de la época anterior al Fall Formal volvieron a la mente. ¿Tal vez la Princesa Twilight no había arreglado nada aquí? Al igual que antes, un mensaje aquí, una imagen allí, y toda la escuela comienza a desmoronarse.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en la mesa "vacía", con el apodo correcto porque nadie se había sentado allí en el pasado, a menudo por no ser ridiculizado. Olvidó por qué se había ganado ese apodo, pero no le importó. Ella en cambio decidió terminar su almuerzo en paz y tratar de pensar más en Anon-A-Miss, su mente siempre regresaba a Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle.

Pero, ¿por qué le harían esto? Seguramente eran lo suficientemente mayores como para aceptar que sus hermanas querrían pasar un tiempo con sus amigos, ¿verdad? ¿Y cómo obtuvieron las fotos de Sunset de esa noche?

Suspiró exhausta mientras se agachaba y sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo, inspeccionando el objeto abollado de segunda mano. Su pantalla estaba cubierta de arañazos y defectos y los botones de volumen no funcionaban, Sunset tenía que cambiarlo en las opciones todo el tiempo. Pero esta pequeña pieza de tecnología había causado tanto daño, sembró cada semilla de caos durante esos días oscuros. Y ahora parecía estar volviendo a morderla.

Ella frunció el ceño mientras encendía el dispositivo, pulsando el icono MyStable azul y blanco mientras la otra mano llevaba un tenedor lleno de ensalada hasta su boca. Masticó la lechuga fresca mientras abría su cuenta, justo cuando el dispositivo daba un pequeño tintineo. Fue una notificación de MyStable ...? Ella refrescó su cuenta, y frunció el ceño cuando vio que uno de los Wondercolts había publicado en su página, gritándole en un mensaje sobre una publicación que acaba de salir en vivo en Anon-A-Miss.

Suspiró, su tenedor cayó sobre su bandeja y se llevó la palma de la mano a la cara. Aparentemente la condición se estaba extendiendo. De repente se dio cuenta de lo silenciosa que había sido la cafetería, y cuando levantó la vista de su mano, notó que todos los ojos en la cafetería estaban clavados en ella.

"¿Realmente no puedes creer que este soy yo?" Gritó Sunset, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Qué tipo de razonamiento tendré que hacer más esto? ¿Olvidaste que ya te salvé a todos de las Sirenas?

Gruñidos y caricias llenaron el aire mientras todos los estudiantes volvían a sus comidas, dejando que Sunset se sentara cada vez más molesta por los intentos de convertirla en chivo expiatorio. Volvió a mirar su teléfono y abrió la publicación que Anon-A-Miss había hecho, cambiándose a su cuenta para estudiarla correctamente ahora que AJ no intentaba recuperar su teléfono.

Las pancartas estaban todas en sus colores, ámbar, rojo y amarillo, y una cruda silueta de ella estaba en el cuadro de la imagen de perfil. Esto fue obviamente hecho apresuradamente en un intento de hacer que pareciera Sunset, y sin embargo de alguna manera estaba funcionando. Sunset se rió entre dientes mientras comenzaba a tocar la pantalla, dejando un mensaje propio en el frente de la página de los usuarios.

 _Obviamente debes ser de Canterlot High School, pero parecías haber olvidado cómo actué en ese entonces. Si realmente fuera yo, ¿por qué iba a ser tan obvio al respecto? Tendría cuidado, ustedes dos, porque ahora tienen mi interés._

Sunset sonrió mientras publicaba, antes de hacer una pausa y darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. La _vieja se_ le había escapado, la que Anon-A-Miss quería que fuera. Ella se maldijo por lo bajo, maldiciendo su cabeza caliente. Tenía que jugar tan bien, no darle a nadie municiones para echarle la culpa a ella. Es de esperar que en los próximos días esto desaparezca, y todo volverá a la normalidad para el fin de semana.

Ojalá.

(V): .. :( V)

No, las cosas habían empeorado. _Mucho_ peor

Anon-A-Miss había incrementado su publicación de secretos, extendiéndose ahora entre todos los estudiantes, salvo por supuesto para Sunset. Y, por supuesto, los estudiantes formaban parte del grupo "Sunset es Anon-A-Miss". Los otros Rainbooms realmente la habían masticado por la amenaza percibida para Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle, las dos chicas encogidas detrás de sus hermanas mientras confrontaban a Sunset por su puesto.

Por supuesto, Sunset se había disculpado e intentado defenderse, pero las chicas ni siquiera le daban un momento para respirar, y mucho menos hablar. Muy pronto se marcharon corriendo, dejando a Sunset rodeada de estudiantes que cuchicheaban cosas sobre ella. Ella había intentado abrirse camino, pero los estudiantes le bloquearon el camino, y cuando ella le pidió cortésmente que lo hiciera, fueron bastante ... ásperos.

Hizo una pausa mientras abría su casillero, mirando el libro que tenía su marca de cutie mark con orgullo en el medio de ella. Lo había olvidado anoche en su deseo de llegar a casa y simplemente relajarse. ¿Tal vez si las chicas no la escucharan, tal vez escucharían a la Princesa Twilight? Al menos valía la pena intentarlo, dudaba de que Twilight la culpara al instante por Anon-A-Miss.

Sunset se rió entre dientes. Twilight probablemente aún no entendía qué era Internet.

Abrió la tapa y hojeó las páginas hasta que llegó a una nueva página. Rebuscó en su casillero y agarró un bolígrafo. Al menos ella tenía una persona de su lado.

 _Querida princesa Twilight,_

 _¿Como estas? Las vacaciones deben comenzar de nuevo en Equestria ahora mismo._

 _Te escribo porque estamos teniendo una pequeña situación ahora mismo en CHS. Alguien está dando vueltas y publicando todo tipo de secretos vergonzosos y rumores sobre los estudiantes, y para empeorar las cosas, se hacen pasar por mí. Se llaman a sí mismos Anon-A-Miss, y han estado activos los últimos dos días, apuntándome e intentando convertir toda la escuela en mi contra._

 _Me entristece informar que está funcionando. Todo lo bueno que he hecho desde el otoño formal, incluso ayudando durante la Batalla de las Bandas, ha sido olvidado, arrastrado por las acciones de Anon-A-Miss._

 _Sé que es mucho pedir, especialmente durante las vacaciones, pero realmente necesito tu ayuda, Twilight. Nadie me está escuchando, ni siquiera las otras chicas. Ellos fueron los primeros objetivos, y como resultado, todos los demás están de su lado._

 _La gente está empezando a ponerse un poco más dura a mi alrededor ahora. Comenzó con miradas, luego se convirtió en susurros, y ahora hoy la gente está empezando a chocar "accidentalmente" conmigo._

 _Como nadie me está escuchando, pensé que podrías venir y ayudarles a entender bien. Es obvio que no soy yo el que está detrás de todo esto, ni siquiera es similar a cómo actué en aquel entonces, y sin embargo, todos están en mi contra._

 _Una vez más, me disculpo por hacer esto, pero realmente podría usar su ayuda ahora mismo._

 _Tu amigo,_

 _Sunset Shimmer ~ *_

Sunset sonrió brillantemente, su esperanza restaurada mientras corría por su cuerpo, calentándola y luchando contra el frío de la preocupación. La Princesa Crepúsculo sería capaz de ayudar, y luego todos se darían cuenta de lo tonto que han estado actuando.

Por ahora, sin embargo, Sunset tendría que ser soldado todo el día.

(V): ... :( V)

"Sunset Shimmer, por favor, reporten a la oficina del director Celestia". El techo resonó nuevamente cuando Sunset se abrió camino por los pasillos.

Estaba llegando al final del día, y Twilight aún no había respondido. Sunset no estaba preocupada, pero ella se había dado cuenta a estas alturas. Probablemente solo estaba atada, las vacaciones en Equestria eran bastante exigentes si Sunset recordaba correctamente.

Por ahora, centró su atención en la amplia apertura de la oficina y se preguntó por qué la habían llamado a la oficina del director. La Sra. Cheerilee tuvo que silenciar todas las risas que los estudiantes habían hecho cuando llegó el primer anuncio, Sunset sacudiendo la cabeza mientras hacía todo lo posible por ignorarlos mientras empacaba sus cosas.

"Buenas tardes, Sunset. Puede dirigirse directamente ", sonrió la secretaria, señalando con la mano la puerta cerrada que conducía a la Celestia de este mundo.

"Gracias." Sunset bajó la cabeza y caminó tranquilamente hacia la puerta, tocándola.

"Adelante", sonó la mitad de la voz amortiguada, Sunset abrió la puerta y entró antes de cerrarla detrás de ella. "Ah, Sunset. Bienvenido. Por favor siéntate."

"Por supuesto." Sunset se detuvo, antes de asentir con la cabeza a la segunda mujer en la habitación. "Subdirectora Luna, buenas tardes".

La mujer asintió con la cabeza, su cara era generalmente rostro pedregoso mientras veía a Sunset junto a su hermana mayor.

"Entonces, ¿de qué quieres verme?" Sunset sonrió cálidamente, aunque ella había confirmado lo que la mujer blanca como la nieve ya había deseado.

"¿Eres Anon-A-Miss?" Preguntó Celestia formalmente, aunque el brillo en el rabillo del ojo ya le decía a Sunset lo que pensaba la mujer.

"No, no lo soy". Sunset negó con la cabeza. "Pero si hablaste con alguno de los estudiantes y apostara a una gran parte del personal, te dirían lo contrario".

"Leí tu publicación en su página el otro día. Supongo que tienes algunas ideas.

"Bueno, quiero decir que los únicos que tienen alguna conexión serían Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle, pero estoy de acuerdo con su hermana en que realmente no tienen ninguna razón para hacer esto". Sunset explicó, riendo entre dientes, que estaba de acuerdo con personas que estaban tan en desacuerdo ferozmente. con ella. "Para ser sincero, no estoy seguro de quién está detrás, ya traté de disculparme por esa publicación, me estaba frustrando un poco cuando la publiqué".

Luna hizo una risa medio oculta mientras miraba a su hermana. "Comprensible. No es divertido cuando todos tratan de convertirte en el chivo expiatorio, ¿verdad, Celly?

"Por favor, sé adulta sobre esto, Luna". Celestia miró juguetonamente a su hermana por el rabillo del ojo antes de volver su atención a Sunset. "Estoy de acuerdo en que eres inocente, Sunset. Sin embargo, dudo que los estudiantes estén de acuerdo conmigo si se los pidiera ".

"¿Eres capaz de hacer algo?" Sunset dio una sonrisa de esperanza. "Quiero decir, sé que miraste hacia otro lado cuando era ... el _viejo_ yo, pero podría usar a alguien de mi lado en este extremo del portal".

"¿Supongo que te has puesto en contacto con Twilight, entonces?" Luna volvió a su emoción neutra y dura mientras miraba a la chica de ámbar que asintió en respuesta.

"Todavía tiene que responder, aunque creo que está un poco atada. Probablemente sabré de ella esta noche ".

"Bueno. Entonces, por ahora, eres libre de irte. Trabajaremos con nuestra gente de TI para ver si podemos limitar MyStable en las redes de la escuela. Celestia asintió mientras ella y Sunset comenzaban a pararse. "Sin embargo, eso no impedirá que Anon-A-Miss publicara en su red celular".

"O precargando publicaciones desde otro lugar". Sunset gimió. "Tal vez si me planteé un punto mañana entregándote mi teléfono frente a algunos de los estudiantes, ¿les haría pensar que tal vez no soy yo?"

"Si lo deseas, me reuniré contigo frente a la oficina mañana por la mañana" Luna asintió mientras Sunset se despedía.

(V): ... :( V)

Sunset suspiró mientras cerraba su diario. Parecía que Twilight no estaría cruzando el portal en el corto plazo.

 _Querido Sunset Shimmer,_

 _Lo siento mucho, ¡pero no podré cruzar el portal! La Princesa Celestia, la Princesa Luna y yo nos quedamos con la Princesa Cadance en el Crystal Empire actualmente. Equestria está organizando una cumbre política, y voy a estar aquí durante las próximas seis lunas._

 _Pero aunque no pueda ser su persona en persona, todavía puedo estar allí en espíritu y, ¡mi favorito, en forma de libro! Informaré a la princesa de lo que está ocurriendo, y estoy seguro de que estarán bien si te ayudo con un problema de amistad desde aquí._

 _Estoy decepcionado al saber que los estudiantes piensan que eres tú el que está detrás de estos rumores, ¡especialmente las otras chicas! No estoy seguro de qué recomendar si no te escuchan, ya que sé de primera mano cómo ..._ tercos a _veces pueden serlo._

 _Recuerdo la boda de la princesa Cadance y Shining Armor, cuando descubrí que la reina Chrysalis, líder de los Changelings, había reemplazado a la princesa Cadance. ¡Nadie me creería, ni siquiera las versiones ecuestres de las chicas! Eventualmente se disculparon por sus acciones, ¡y estoy seguro de que también lo harán!_

 _¡Por favor, mantente en contacto conmigo! Si las cosas empeoran, podemos hablar con ellos a través del diario, pero sinceramente espero que no llegue a eso._

 _Tu amigo,_

 _chispa crepúsculo_

Guardó el diario en su mochila mientras se preparaba para regresar a CHS. Era un día nuevo, y hoy era el día en que ella entregaría su teléfono a la Vice Directora Luna. Espero que eso ayude. En este momento ella estaba casi lista para decirles a las chicas, Rainbow la había estado enviando mensajes de texto y diciéndola fuera de ella todo el día después de la escuela y hasta bien entrada la noche, y cada vez que intentaba probar su inocencia, Rainbow la ignoraba.

¿Valió la pena en este momento? Si ni siquiera la escucharan, no había posibilidad de que los otros estudiantes lo hicieran. Y como Twilight estaba atrapada jugando a Princess al otro lado del portal, la posibilidad de que probara su inocencia era prácticamente nula.

Analizó sus opciones mientras caminaba a través de la ligera nevada que cubría las calles, su mente regresaba a los informes en su computadora portátil sobre la llamada "Tormenta del Milenio" que iba a golpear a Canterlot durante el fin de semana. Ya temía que el frío penetrara a través de las paredes de ladrillo de su pequeño piso, y no es como si pudiera pedirle a Rarity más mantas en este momento.

Sunset dejó escapar un gemido cansado cuando dobló la esquina hacia Canterlot High School, los estudiantes ya le susurraban y señalaban. Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de leer el atraso reciente en las publicaciones de Anon-A-Miss, pero parecía que el apocalipsis llegaría a CHS a juzgar por algunas de las personas que habían comenzado a luchar hacia el final del día anterior.

Ignoró las miradas y los diversos gestos groseros que la saludaron, en lugar de concentrarse en quitar la nieve de la capucha. Creyó haber escuchado a alguien llamar su nombre detrás de ella y, en contra de su buen juicio, se giró para mirar, buscando algo blanco y ovular para acercarse a ella a la velocidad de una bala.

El dolor estalló en su mejilla y su ojo cuando la bola de nieve se conectó, y la gruesa roca que contenía se conectó con su rostro. Dio un grito de dolor al caer al suelo, sus rodillas perforaron la nieve finamente compactada y rozaron el pavimento congelado mientras sus manos cubiertas con mitones se abalanzaban para agarrar su ardiente mejilla. Lloró abiertamente cuando los estudiantes a su alrededor se rieron en voz baja, su mejilla se calentó mientras retiraba sus mitones, ahora pegajosos de sangre.

Descubrió que no podía abrir ese ojo, la agonía de la gran herida que la roca le había infligido lo hacía casi imposible, y combinado con el impacto de la acción la dejó temblando en el patio de la escuela.

Alguien la había atacado. ¡Esto fue hecho a propósito! Rápidamente se inclinó y agarró la roca, guardándola en su bolsillo mientras corría hacia la entrada de la escuela. Hacia la seguridad.

"Ah, señorita Shimmer, bien ... ¡¿Espera, qué pasó ?!" La voz del vicedirectora Luna cambió rápidamente de calor a preocupación cuando vio el rostro cubierto de sangre de la niña, las lágrimas brotaban del ojo descubierto. "¡Ven! ¡Debemos llevarte a la enfermería!

Sunset continuó sollozando cuando Luna envolvió un brazo protectoramente a su alrededor y comenzó a guiarla por los pasillos, ladrando órdenes a los estudiantes para que se apartaran de su camino mientras el dúo avanzaba.

"¿Por favor dime que no fue alguien de la escuela quien te hizo esto?", Preguntó Luna mientras comenzaban a subir las escaleras hacia el piso intermedio.

"No sé quién ..." la chica se las arregló para sollozar. "S-Alguien me llamó por mi nombre y luego arrojó una bola de nieve con una roca gigante hacia mí".

Luna estaba horrorizada mientras escuchaba la dolorida respuesta de Sunset. "¿Una roca? ¿Por qué? No importa, ya casi llegamos. ¡Enfermera Redheart! "

"¿Luna? Qué es ...

"¡Aquí tenemos una herida grave!", Explicó Luna mientras conducía a la niña herida hacia el interior. La enfermera Redheart jadeó audiblemente al ver la herida en la cara de Sunset.

"¡Oh no! ¡Por favor, tráiganla aquí! "La mujer dio media vuelta y corrió hacia un armario lleno de varias cajas, botellas y paquetes. "Espero que sea solo la mejilla. ¿Has intentado abrir tu ojo, Sunset?

"N-No, no lo he hecho", respondió mientras se sentaba en una de las camas alineadas en la pared, buscando en el bolsillo. "Aquí, esto es lo que había en la bola de nieve".

Luna agarró la roca gris de los mitones ensangrentados de Sunset, moviéndola entre sus dedos. Era grande, llenando su palma con varios bordes y puntas afiladas.

"Esto realmente va a picar, pero es solo desinfectante, Sunset", explicó la enfermera mientras trabajaba en la mejilla de Sunset, mientras la chica silbaba ruidosamente mientras el líquido doloroso hacía su trabajo.

"Voy a llamar a Celestia aquí. Enfermera, Corazón, ¿me prestas tu teléfono? "Luna recibió un rápido asentimiento de la mujer que estaba ocupada enfocándose en la mejilla de Sunset, yendo hacia el teléfono.

"Por favor, querida hermana. Levanta tu teléfono por una vez ... "

(V): ... :( V)

"Eso debería ayudar a evitar que se infecte". La sonrisa de la enfermera Redheart era pequeña y triste mientras se alejaba de Sunset.

"Haré un anuncio sobre esto. Esto se está yendo de las manos. "Celestia negó con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "Sunset, ¿estás _seguro de_ que no sabes quién hizo esto?"

"¡Creo que recordaría quién intentó arrancarme los puñados con una piedra!", Dijo Sunset, echando mano sobre los vendajes y la gasa que le cubría el lado izquierdo de la cara. "S-Lo siento ..."

"No lo detendremos en contra tuya." Luna se rió entre dientes, apoyando una mano protectoramente en el hombro de la niña.

Redheart volvió a la vista de Sunset, entregando a la niña un pequeño paquete. "Ahora vas a tener que tener cuidado con esto. Te estoy dando algunas toallitas con antibióticos y gasas y vendajes nuevos, porque no creo que esto se recupere al día siguiente. Te recomendaría que fueras a ver a tu médico de familia ...

"No tengo uno". Sunset gruñó mientras guardaba la bolsa a su lado. "Pero sé cómo cuidarme solo, así que no te preocupes".

"¿Te gustaría que Luna te lleve a casa?" Preguntó Celestia desde la puerta, mirando a la chica. "No espero eso-"

"¿Vete a casa? No, me quedaré. ¡Quieren verme romper, correr y esconderme! ¡Bueno, no les daré el placer! "Sunset gruñó agresivamente, poniéndose de pie. "El próximo estudiante que intenta algo-"

"Sunset, por favor. Ocupémonos de esto ", suplicó Celestia, con los labios delgados. "Puedo adivinar cuán enojado estás"

"¿Ya piensas? ¡Toda la escuela me está atacando!

"-Pero si haces algo precipitado, entonces no estoy seguro de si Luna y yo podemos ayudarte", concluyó Celestia.

"Oye, no voy a comenzar nada, ¿de acuerdo?" Sunset negó con la cabeza. Cualquier precepto de tratar de jugar bien, de ser "amistoso", se había ido. ¡Los estudiantes quisieron hacerla una villana nuevamente, incluso después de que ella había probado que había cambiado! _Ellos_ atacaron _ella_ ! "¡Pero si alguien viene a buscarme otra vez, me protegeré!"

"Simplemente no hagas nada demasiado imprudente". Eso es todo lo que pedimos ". La mirada del subdirectora Luna era comprensiva mientras seguía a su hermana. "Por favor, ven a nosotros primero, si puedes".

Sunset vio a las dos mujeres irse. Sabía que estaban de su lado, pero también entendía que tenían reglas a seguir. Sunset gruñó mientras escondía la bolsa en su mochila, justo al lado de su diario. La princesa Twilight querría escuchar sobre esto ...

(V): ... :( V)

 _Querida princesa Twilight,_

 _Hoy es el peor día de la semana. ¡Estoy atascado con la mitad izquierda de mi cara cubierta de vendas y gasas porque un estudiante de trabajo de golpes me arrojó una maldita roca!_

 _La Directora Celestia y la subdirectora Luna llamaron a la escuela, pero todavía recibo miradas furiosas de los estudiantes, ¡y los susurros se han convertido en juramentos!_

 _No sé qué va a pasar en estos últimos días antes de que comiencen las vacaciones, pero creo que ya terminé la amistad con estos animales._

 _Tu amigo,_

 _Sunset Shimmer ~ *_

Sunset frunció el ceño mientras escondía su diario en su casillero y comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la clase. El almuerzo había terminado, y ahora se dirigía a su próxima clase. ¡Ojalá Twilight tuviera _algún_ tipo de sugerencia para ella, porque los estudiantes empezaban a ser tan viciosos como los mensajes que Anon-A-Miss estaba haciendo!

Sunset comenzaba a darse cuenta de que la mayoría de los mensajes recientes de Anon-A-Miss eran falsos, gracias a su colección previa de chantaje que había reunido con los estudiantes durante su época anterior como Alpha Bitch of CHS, y eso era aún más peligroso. que la verdad potencialmente!

"¡Oye! ¡Anon-A-Bitch! "Sunset fulminó con la mirada al oír ese nombre gritarle otra vez, esta vez del nuevo residente Alpha Bitch de la escuela.

"¿Cuándo dejarás de posar? ¿Mierda?", Preguntó Gilda mientras ella y un puñado de sus compinches se acercaban a Sunset, haciendo crujir los nudillos audiblemente mientras fulminaba con la mirada con las dagas a la chica más alta.

"¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que no soy yo, idiota?", Respondió Sunset, dándose cuenta de que las cosas no saldrían ganando con un simple combate verbal. Ella dejó caer su mochila, quitándose el abrigo con el mismo movimiento. "¿De verdad quieres hacer esto, Gilda?"

Un rápido ladrido escapó de los labios de las chicas, los matones se rieron en respuesta. "¿Seis contra un ciego medio ciego?"

"Sí, tus posibilidades son jodidamente macabros". Sunset sonrió, observando cómo la cara de Gilda caía, su expresión era agria.

La respuesta de Gilda fue un fuerte grito mientras cargaba como Sunset, su puño se extendía hacia atrás antes de balancearse hacia delante y hacia la cabeza de Sunset. Sunset se apartó del camino, acostumbrado a tener que luchar en este mundo. Agarró el brazo de la chica y usó su ímpetu para enviar a la chica a los casilleros, haciendo un fuerte repiqueteo por los pasillos mientras los estudiantes se reunían a su alrededor, cantando y animando a Gilda.

Otro grito llenó el aire cuando una de las compañeras de Gilda atacó a Sunset, y el resto lo siguió. Sunset sonrió, no se daban cuenta de que ya estaban jodidos. Un golpe bien practicado tras otro vino de Sunset, su puño entre las mandíbulas y narices de los brutos, uno tras otro, con la multitud abucheándola fuertemente.

"¡Estás muerta, _perra_ !", Se escuchó un gruñido bajo desde Sunset mientras unas manos la agarraban por el cuello y tiraban de ella hacia atrás, su columna vertebral explotaba de dolor cuando la rodilla de Gilda se unió con una fuerza devastadora. Sunset sintió las estrellas que flotaban a través de sus ojos cuando los dedos parecidos a un jamón del adolescente lentamente comenzaron a apretarse alrededor de la garganta de Sunset.

Otro par de golpes se conectaron con la espalda de Sunset, la niña gorgoteó mientras la multitud seguía vitoreando. Su visión comenzaba a desvanecerse en los bordes, y en el fondo de su mente sabía que tenía que cambiar esto, y rápido.

Cuando el último golpe se retrajo, Sunset hizo su movimiento, usando el movimiento de Gilda y combinándolo con el suyo para desequilibrar a la chica, y enviándola hacia atrás con un fuerte grito de confusión, antes de aterrizar con un ruido sordo, Sunset rebotando encima de ella. .

"¡Mala jugada, Gilda!" Sunset gruñó mientras se liberaba del agarre debilitado de la niña, entregando un codo brutal al costado de la cabeza de la niña e impidiendo que agarraran la mano. Sher montó a Gilda sobre el cofre, con las piernas firmemente plantadas en el suelo y empezó a llover golpes fuertes en la cara del adolescente.

"YO."

 **RUIDO SORDO**.

"DICHO."

¡ **RUIDO SORDO**!

"ESTOY."

¡ **GRIETA**!

"¡SOY!"

¡ **CRUJIDO**!

"¡INOCENTE!"

El último golpe de Sunset nunca se conectó, su mano se agarró de alguien encima de ella cuando fue arrancada del cuerpo de Gilda.

"¿¡SUNSET SHIMMER!? ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO ?! "La neblina llena de ira de Sunset se desvaneció lentamente mientras luchaba y no conseguía liberarse del firme agarre de Luna, la voz de la mujer igualmente horrorizada y aterrorizada.

"¡Ella comenzó! ¡Ella y sus matones _me_ atacaron _!_ "Sunset gritó cuando se puso de pie, rompiendo su mano libre de la de la mujer.

"¡Te dijimos que no hicieras nada imprudente!" Gritó Celestia mientras rompía la multitud.

"¡Ya, bueno, no impidió que se lanzaran sobre mí, ahora lo hiciste!", Espetó ella mientras Celestia la empujaba fuera del camino.

Celestia soltó un grito de pánico mientras se arrodillaba sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de Gilda, Sunset acababa de darse cuenta de la paliza que le había dado a la niña. La cara de Gilda estaba rota, su nariz doblada en diferentes direcciones mientras la sangre fluía por sus mejillas, sus labios estaban hinchados y divididos en múltiples lugares.

"¡Luna! ¡Llévala a la oficina! ¡Llamaré a 911! "Instruyó Celestia mientras se arrodillaba sobre el cuerpo del adolescente, apoyando dos dedos sobre el cuello de Gilda.

"¡Todos los estudiantes, regresen a clase!", Rugió Luna, todos atándose de terror, excepto cinco que miraban a Sunset en estado de shock cuando Luna la arrastraba. "¡Serás afortunado si no te arrestan, Sunset!"

Sunset ignoró a la mujer, mirando hacia atrás a los Rainbooms mientras la miraban mientras se alejaba cojeando. "¿Qué estás mirando, huh? ¡¿No es esto lo que querías ?! Yo para ser el maldito villano !? ¡Felicidades ! "

(V): ... :( V)

"Los paramédicos la hicieron respirar normalmente ..." Dijo Celestia en voz baja mientras miraba hacia la ventana de su oficina, sus ojos no miraban nada en particular. "Espero que se despierte pronto ..."

"..." Sunset se sentó en silencio, desplomándose mientras miraba sus manos con su único ojo utilizable. Ella se sentía ... _vacía_ . Ella debería sentirse indignada consigo misma por sus acciones, por lo lejos que se fue, pero después de que ella llegó a la oficina del director y se sentó, comenzó a calmarse. Su enojo y sentimientos de traición aún persistían, supurando en sus entrañas, pero ...

"Me atacaron ..." susurró Sunset, sin apartar la mirada de sus manos. "Seis de ellos vinieron después de mí, y yo me defendí".

"Defenderse a sí misma no enviaría a una niña al hospital en una camilla, Sunset". Celestia finalmente se dio vuelta y miró a Sunset, la niña finalmente levantó la vista.

"¿Y si fuera yo en la camilla?", Preguntó simplemente. "¿Estarías teniendo esta conversación con Gilda?"

"Probablemente la tendría arrestada antes de que ella entrara en esta oficina". Sunset no reaccionó al siseo que escapó de los dientes de Celestia mientras se inclinaba sobre su escritorio. "Tienes suerte de que ella muestre su balanceo primero, de lo contrario-"

"¿¡De lo contrario, qué !?", gritó Sunset con indignación, poniéndose de pie mientras agitaba los brazos. "¡Tengo suerte de que mi ojo no haya sido arrancado esta mañana! ¡Tengo suerte de no estar tumbado en una camilla en el camino al hospital ahora mismo! ¡Estos estudiantes vienen detrás de mí por algo de lo que soy inocente! "

Era el turno de Luna de hablar mientras caminaba al lado de su hermana. "¡Si no fuera por el hecho de que fuiste atacado antes, y por un grupo, podrías enfrentar el tiempo de la prisión, Sunset! ¡La información falsa en su documentación lo coloca a más de dieciocho ahora! ¡Serías juzgado como un adulto que enfrenta cargos de asalto y agresión como mínimo! "

"¡Déjalos! ¡No se puede cargar a alguien cuando no están aquí! "Sunset amenazó, cruzando los brazos mientras miraba a las dos mujeres.

"Exactamente ..." La cara de Celestia era ilegible mientras estudiaba Sunset.

"¿Perdóname?"

"Sunset, ya no eres un estudiante aquí en Canterlot High School".

"¿¡Disculpe !?" Sunset se precipitó y golpeó con sus manos la mesa. "¿¡Me estás culpando seriamente de que los estudiantes me ataquen !?"

"Te estoy culpando por matar potencialmente a otro estudiante, sí". Celestia explicó sin emoción.

"Entonces me atacan, y _tengo la_ culpa, ¿eh?". Sunset negó con la cabeza. Primero, todos los estudiantes se subieron al carro de acusarla de ser Anon-A-Miss, y ahora cuando ella es atacada por los estudiantes, ¡" SHE'S es la culpable"!

"¿Sabes que? ¡Que te jodan! ¡No me puedes expulsar si me voy! "Sunset señaló con el dedo a las mujeres antes de irrumpir en la puerta de la oficina.

"¡Sunset, espera!", Llamó Luna, su voz angustiada. "Mi hermana-"

"¡Puede ir a meterse la corona en el culo!" Fue la respuesta de los adolescentes mientras cerraba la puerta y marchaba.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos, todos estaban en clase. O se suponía que debían estarlo, porque tan pronto como Sunset salió de la oficina y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacia su casillero, se dio cuenta de que había cinco chicas, paradas en el medio del pasillo donde todo comenzó. Donde Sunset fue acusado por primera vez de ser "Anon-A-Miss" por los estudiantes.

"¡¿Qué quieren los cabrones ?!", Gritó Sunset mientras se acercaba, las chicas permanecían casi inmóviles.

"Nosotras ..." Rainbow Dash comenzó, deteniéndose cuando la odiosa mirada de Sunset pasó sobre ella.

"¿ _Qué_ ?", Exigió la chica de ámbar en voz baja mientras se detenía frente a ellos.

"No creemos que seas Anon-A-Miss ..." dijo Rarity, sosteniendo sus manos frente a ella protectoramente.

"Oh, entonces _ahora_ tus pendejas se dan cuenta de que soy inocente, ¿eh? ¡Después de que potencialmente pierdo el ojo y casi me maten los estudiantes, finalmente dejas de actuar como putas niñas !? "Sunset les gritó, apenas a centímetros de distancia se sintió. "¿¡Bien, qué quieres!? ¿Puedo aceptar tus disculpas por arruinar mi jodida vida? Vete a la mierda."

Sunset se abrió paso a través de las chicas, pasando pisando fuerte mientras trataban de seguir el ritmo de sus zancadas más largas por el pasillo, Rainbow tenía el tiempo más fácil de mantener mientras intentaba suplicarle al Equestria. "¡Por favor, Sunset! H-Hablamos de eso durante el almuerzo y nos dimos cuenta de que no serías tan descarado acerca de ...

"¡No mierda! Lo que ya dije, ¿eh ?! "Sunset negó con la cabeza mientras se detenía frente a su casillero, jugueteando con la cerradura de la segunda mano antes de esconderla en su mochila, junto con su diario y otras pertenencias que encajarían, antes de guardarla el resto debajo de un brazo y arrasando a través del grupo una vez más y volviendo por donde ella vino.

"¡Por favor, danos una segunda oportunidad!"

Sunset se congeló al oír a Fluttershy gritar con una voz inusualmente alta. Lentamente se giró hacia el grupo, con los ojos pinchados mientras temblaban en sus cuencas.

"Mierda. _Tú_ "escupió antes de alejarse de ellos y caminar por el pasillo.

"Realmente nos equivocamos, ¿no es así?", Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras ella y los otros Rainbooms observaban a Sunset de espaldas, con la bilis amenazante de hervir en su estómago mientras su culpa la inundaba.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ... Lo que _podemos_ vamos a hacer ...?" Applejack le preguntó a nadie en particular.

(V): ... :( V)

Sunset gimió cuando ella se levantó del suelo, siseando por la agonía en sus rodillas. Volvió a mirar el hielo que ahora se veía revelado en la calle, gracias a que sus botas lo encontró y comenzó a maldecir en voz alta, antes de pasar a maldecir a la escuela, su vida y sus antiguos amigos.

Miró a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que no se había dado cuenta de dónde estaba, la fuerte nevada que hacía difícil distinguir cualquier hito en particular. Al menos la temperatura helada le quitaba la sensación punzante en las rodillas, reemplazándola por un entumecimiento profundo de los huesos. Ella gruñó mientras comenzaba a agarrar sus pertenencias.

¿Qué hora fue incluso? Estaba tan harta de todo, tan consumida por la ira que acababa de comenzar a caminar tan pronto como dejó CHS. Sabía que la directora probablemente llamaría a la policía después de que saliera de su oficina. Es más fácil usarla como chivo expiatorio que para explicar a todos que ella fue la víctima.

Escupió en la calle al pensar en la escuela, en la gente que estaba allí. Intentó todo para compensarlos, para demostrar que había cambiado, pero aparentemente ni siquiera salvarlos del control mental de las Sirenas fue suficiente para probar que ella había cambiado.

"¿¡POR QUÉ NO SOLO ME DEJARÁ SER FELIZ !?" Sunset gritó desde sus rodillas, mirando hacia el cielo con los brazos extendidos, las carpetas de la escuela cayendo en picado hacia la calle. "¿¡QUÉ DEBO HACER PARA DEMOSTRAR QUE HE CAMBIADO !?"

La vida respondió simplemente continuando arrojando nieve sobre ella.

Una risa grave y profunda comenzó a surgir del centro de Sunset, ascendiendo y saliendo de ella, sus notas oscuras y maníacas resonando en el aire a su alrededor mientras se reía de todas las cosas que la vida seguía lanzándole, tratando de golpéala en la tierra con nieve.

"Bien, ¿qué tenemos aquí?" La risa de Sunset se calmó cuando la puerta a su lado se abrió, una voz musical la recorrió.

"Oh, heh ... Por supuesto, claro". Sunset negó con la cabeza. No, la vida aún no había terminado con ella, parecía, ya que la forma de Adagio Dazzle se deslizaba a través de la furiosa nieve.

"Me apetece verte por aquí", dijo la Sirena, sonriendo mientras miraba a la chica arrodillada.

"Podría decir lo mismo". Sunset dijo mientras agarró sus carpetas y finalmente se levantó. "Saaay, tú no serías Anon-A-Miss, ¿verdad?"

"Me temo que no sé de lo que estás hablando, cariño", dijo simplemente Adagio. Sunset quería desconfiar de ella, pero la forma en que respondió. "¿Por qué no vienes dentro? Hace bastante frío afuera ".

"... ¿Vienes de nuevo?", Preguntó Sunset a la forma en retirada de la Equestria.

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres congelarte aquí? "Adagio sonrió mientras apoyaba una mano en su cadera.

"¿Por _qué_ todos los seres me invitarían a entrar? Quiero decir, aparte de matarme, por supuesto. "Sunset sonrió de vuelta.

"Bueno, casualmente escuché tus primeros gritos". Adagio se tocó la barbilla con un dedo mientras estudiaba a la niña. "Y a juzgar por lo que observamos en MyStable-"

"¡Acabas de decir que no sabías de lo que estaba hablando!" Gritó Sunset, su fuego regresaba mientras corría hacia la chica.

"Bueno, mentí. Sin embargo, me aseguro de que no estamos detrás de Anon-A-Miss. ¿Seríamos tan descarados? "Sunset se congeló al escuchar esas palabras nuevamente. No, las Sirenas no serían tan sinceras al respecto.

"Multa. tienes algunas curitas? Creo que mis rodillas necesitan algunas frescas ", preguntó Sunset mientras seguía a la Sirena en la nieve.


	2. Capitulo 1: La guarida de las sirenas

"¡¿Qué carajo está haciendo _ella_ aquí ?!"

"Hola a ti también, _Aria_ ". Sunset sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta que conducía a la casa de la Sirena detrás de ella, suspirando cuando el calor de la casa comenzó a lavarse sobre ella.

"Aria, siéntate." Sunset se rió por el tono de la voz de Adagio mientras le ordenaba a su subordinada. "Ella está aquí en mi oferta".

"¿¡Y por qué harías eso !? ¿¡Olvidaste lo que ella nos hizo !? "el aire se irradió cuando Aria Blaze bajó las escaleras pisando con fuerza un brazo en dirección a Sunset mientras se detenía frente a Adagio.

Adagio suspiró, llevando una mano para descansar sobre su cadera. "No tienes que recordarme, Aria. Estuve allí, ¿recuerdas? También le pediría que recuerde quién está a cargo aquí ".

"¡Bah, está bien!" Aria levantó los brazos mientras se giraba para dirigirse a Sunset, con una expresión petulante extendiéndose por su rostro. "Así que me enteré de que has estado teniendo un mal momento en la escuela, ¿eh?"

"No tienes que contarme sobre eso, perra". Sunset se rió entre dientes mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara. "Aunque realmente no tengo que lidiar con eso más para ser honesto".

Adagio frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Sunset desde detrás de Aria mientras miraba a Sunset confundida. "¿De qué demonios hablas?"

"Bueno, iba a ser expulsado, así que le dije a Celestia que se fuera a la mierda y se fue en su lugar". Sunset se encogió de hombros cuando sus huesos comenzaron a descongelarse.

Aria se echó a reír a carcajadas cuando Sunset terminó de hablar, golpeándose la pierna mientras luchaba por respirar. " _¿_ Tú _qué_ ?"

"¿Celestia y Luna realmente pensaban que estabas detrás de Anon-A-Miss?" Preguntó Adagio, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro.

"No, pensaron que era inocente".

"Entonces, ¿por qué querrían expulsarlo?"

"Porque le di una paliza a Gilda". Sunset dijo mientras levantaba las manos, mirando fijamente mientras flexionaba los dedos, riendo oscuramente mientras la risa de Aria se hacía aún más bulliciosa.

"No pareces del tipo, Sunset". Adagio comentó, inclinando su cabeza mientras una extraña mirada cruzaba su cara.

"Bueno, me refiero a que ella y sus matones se abalanzaron sobre mí, así que no iba a dejar que caminen sobre mí, ¿sabes?"

"¡Maldita mujer! ¡Tal vez eres un poco mejor de lo que pensaba! "Aria sonrió mientras se limpiaba la lágrima que le corría por la mejilla. "Bien, puedes quedarte por un momento, supongo. Esa perra Gilda siempre me frotó en el camino equivocado en CHS, así que me tienes un poco de respeto ".

"¿Qué pasa con todo el alboroto allá abajo?", Llegó una voz cansada desde lo alto de las escaleras, seguido de un bostezo poco después.

"Solo nuestro nuevo invitado, Sonata. Bajen y digan hola. Adagio llamó a la escalera, un par de pasos vacilantes descendieron lentamente hacia la pequeña reunión.

"Nunca explicaste por qué me dejaste entrar. Quiero decir, si me querías muerto, espero que ya lo hubieras hecho". Sunset se cruzó de brazos frente a ella.

"Como dije, tus gritos resonaron en mí". La sonrisa de Adagio estaba llena de la misma confianza en sí mismo que usó durante casi toda su estadía en Canterlot High School mientras respondía a la pregunta de Sunset, evitando responder una vez más.

Sunset suspiró y negó con la cabeza. "Vamos, Adagio. Solo quiero la verdad, ¿está bien?

"¿Quién es ese?", Llegó la voz aún atontada de la última sirena, Sonata Dusk. Miró intuitivamente a Sunset, obviamente sin reconocerla en su estado actual.

"Soy Sunset Shimmer. ¿Me recuerdas? Yo soy el que los venció a los tres en CHS durante la Batalla de las Bandas "explicó Sunset, su voz tranquila y nivelada. De todas las Sirenas, Sonata parecía casi la más inocente. Claro, ella era fácilmente la más traviesa del grupo, mientras que Aria era más brutal, y Adagio duplicito, pero Sonata parecía que solo quería divertirse.

"¡Oh, no ... ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí !?" Sonata comenzó a retroceder, temerosa de que le cruzaran la cara mientras levantaba sus manos para cubrirse la boca. "¡¿Ya has hecho suficiente con nosotros ?!"

Sunset se congeló por un segundo. ¿Qué estaba pasando Sonata? Se giró para mirar a Adagio, la pregunta obviamente legible solo en su rostro mientras la Siren soltaba un suspiro de cansancio.

"Entonces, ganaste, y destruiste nuestros colgantes". Adagio explicó con Sunset asintiendo a tiempo. Sí, recordó que la sirena está tratando desesperadamente de volver a clavar las piezas antes de huir presa del pánico. "¿Sabes lo que eso significaba?"

"Bueno, la Princesa dijo que probablemente eras solo chicas normales ahora", recordó Sunset, apoyando su mano en su cadera. "Pero pensé que ella estaba equivocada, y a juzgar por la reacción aquí, ella estaba".

"Para decirlo simplemente, ellos fueron la forma en que almacenamos la energía de la que nos alimentamos. Como una batería. "Adagio comenzó, obviamente hablando lentamente para intentar y no confundir a Sunset, para su ira.

"Entonces, literalmente, eran corazones".

"¿Perdón?" Adagio, y mucho menos las otras dos Sirenas, miraron a Sunset en estado de shock y asombro.

"Ya sabes, _corazones_ . Un pariente de la versión de las piedras de hechizo, pero en lugar de almacenar un hechizo, almacenan energía. "Sunset explicó entre risas ante la segura mirada colectiva de desconcierto en el rostro de las tres chicas.

"¿Cómo sabes cuáles son?", Preguntó Adagio en voz baja, dando un paso adelante.

Sunset inclinó su cabeza, su ceño fruncido en confusión. Los tres le habían dicho a Sunset durante la Batalla de las Bandas que habían oído hablar de ella y de sus acciones anteriores en la escuela, entonces, ¿por qué estaban actuando confundidos de repente? "Esperen, ¿ustedes tres ya sabían? Yo también soy de Equestria ".

"¡¿Qué ?!" las tres Sirenas gritaron a tiempo el uno con el otro.

"¡No sabíamos eso!" Dijo Sonata, de repente sonriendo brillantemente mientras saltaba hacia la chica. "¿Cómo fue? ¿Ha cambiado en los últimos dos mil años?

"Dudo que ella lo supiera, idiota". Aria gruñó mientras golpeaba la parte posterior de la cabeza de la niña burbujeante, Sonata emitió un pequeño grito cuando sus manos volvieron a la zona dolorida de su cabeza. "Pero tal vez podría decirnos si ese bastardo Starswirl todavía está por aquí".

"Starswirl ha estado muerta por siglos". Sunset dijo simplemente, una mirada de catarsis se extendió entre las otros tres Equestrianas. "En cuanto a los cambios, no sé. Nunca fui demasiado para la geografía antigua, además no he ido de Equestria por ... un tiempo ".

"¡Bueno, el hecho de que ese bastardo se haya ido es la única razón para celebrar!" Sonata comenzó a brincar de manera entusiasta. "¡Comenzaré la cena! ¡Tendremos tacos esta noche!

"¡Tú y tus malditos tacos!" Gritó Aria después del desastre que saltaba y sonaba como Sonata, antes de refunfuñar y mirar a Sunset. "Supongo que puedes quedarte a cenar".

"Yo, eh ..." Sunset se detuvo, tratando de llegar a un acuerdo sobre la locura que había sido la última ... por mucho tiempo. Las Sirenas, los seres que ella ayudó a vencer, le estaban ofreciendo comida. El hecho de que no la hubieran encadenado en su sótano era motivo suficiente para dejarse llevar.

"Relájate, Sonata es probablemente la mejor cocinera que este mundo jamás verá." Adagio rió, obviamente divertido por la respuesta del Ecuestre. "Dos mil años de experiencia realmente demuestran".

"Joder, ¿por qué no?". Sunset rió mientras se encogía de hombros y dejaba caer sus cosas al suelo, quitándose las botas y siguiendo a Siren en la cocina. "Quiero decir, no es que tenga algo más que hacer".

"Simplemente no pienses que te hemos perdonado por destruir nuestros colgantes, ¿de acuerdo?" Gruñó Aria desde detrás de Sunset.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no me dices por qué esas cosas eran tan importantes para ti tres, entonces?", Gruñó Sunset en broma, su picoteo académico se apoderaba de ella.

"Bueno, pensamos que si tenemos suficiente energía podremos volver a Equestria ..." Sunset se sorprendió de lo sombrío que era el tono tranquilo de Adagio, la chica susurrando para obviamente evitar que Sonata lo oyera.

"¿Por qué querrías volver? Quiero decir, todos ustedes hicieron algunas cosas bastante terribles si recuerdo bien. "Sunset susurró de vuelta. "Al menos aquí podrías alimentarte libremente, ¿verdad?"

"Porque Equestria es nuestro hogar, idiota." Ladró Aria, frunciendo el ceño a la chica como si fuera una imbécil.

"También tenga en cuenta que la historia está escrita por los vencedores", agregó Adagio, cruzando los brazos mientras una mirada de disgusto le cubría la cara. "Y esas antiguas" leyendas ", como estoy seguro de que ahora nos llaman, a menudo están demasiado embellecidas y tristemente inexactas".

"Entonces, ¿cuál es tu versión de la historia?" Adagio y Aria miraron a Sunset como si ella hubiera vuelto a ser una Equestriana. "¿Qué? Me gusta aprender cosas ".

"... ¿Estás seguro de que lo que sea que le pasó a tu ojo no revolvió tu cerebro?" Una risa antagónica vino de Aria mientras se apoyaba contra la pared.

"He estado lidiando con todas las personas en las que he confiado en este mundo y que me han traicionado; una roca me ha dejado ciega y ahora me quedo en la casa de los antiguos monstruos ecuestres que ayudé a derrotar para la cena". Sunset sonrió mientras cruzó sus brazos. "La normalidad, la razón y la lógica se tiraron por la ventana hace mucho tiempo".

"Touché. Bien, entonces, haremos la versión de Hoof Notes para ti entonces. La sonrisa de Adagio parecía casi realmente mareada mientras miraba a Sunset. "Primero, ¿cuál es la ciudad más occidental que conoces en Equestria".

"Vanhoover." Respondió Sunset.

"¿Vanhoover ...? Eso no existía cuando estábamos en Equestria por última vez. "Aria frunció el ceño, antes de que la chica frunciera el ceño ante la mirada que estaba recibiendo de Adagio.

"Se _ha_ pasado más de dos mil años, recuerda. Pero Aria tiene razón, no conocemos esa ciudad. ¿Qué tan lejos de Canterlot está?

"Dos días en un carro pegaso, más o menos". Citó Sunset, riéndose entre dientes mientras pensaba en cómo el avión que viajaba de Canterlot a Vanhoover en este mundo duraba unas dos horas.

"Está bien, entonces está en la nueva costa". Adagio asintió con la cabeza, apoyando la barbilla en la mano y apretando la frente.

" _Nueva_ costa? Esta debe ser una de las cosas que quisiste decir ". Sunset no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

"Ah, sí. Verá, nuestra tribu solía habitar las tierras que ahora habitan en el fondo del océano, al oeste del continente ecuestre. El giro de Adagio cambió lentamente a amargo, igualando el gruñido que provenía de Aria.

"Pensé que no íbamos a hablar de eso ..." Sonata susurró con inmensa tristeza, lágrimas creciendo en sus ojos mientras se sostenía en una olla brillantemente pulida.

La curiosidad morbosa mejoró a Sunset. "Supongo que algo malo pasó ...?"

"¡Tu preciosa _Princesa '_ arremetió contra nuestra civilización hasta el fondo del océano porque nos negamos a enviar a nuestros parientes a ser masacrados en una guerra sin sentido!" Sunset saltó asustada ante la rabia furiosa que volaba desde Sonata, Aria riendo divertida la respuesta de la niña.

"V-¿Vienes?" Tartamudeó Sunset, tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón.

"Está hablando de la Guerra Mino-Roaman desde la antigüedad". Adagio hizo una pausa, sacudiendo la cabeza en respuesta a la expresión de confusión de Sunset. "¿De Verdad? Genial, así que incluso se saltaron _eso_ ".

"Esos Minotauros cabezotas: cállate la cabeza, Shimmer!" Aria le mostró a la niña que reía un par de pájaros antes de continuar. "Su bastardo de un líder decidió comenzar una guerra con Roam, ¡todo debido a un concurso de bebida que salió mal! Roam, por supuesto, envió solicitudes de ayuda, y, por _supuesto,_ la princesa «ayudaría», y los dos cruzaron Equestria para acorralar a las tropas.

"¡Fuimos personas pacíficas! ¡Éramos agricultores y pescadores! ¡No queríamos conflicto! "Escupió Sonata, golpeando la olla contra el mostrador. "¡Y luego _Luna_ se lo tomó como algo personal!"

"¿Entonces estás diciendo que debido a que tu tribu se negó a ser reclutada, te erradicaron?" Sunset levantó una ceja con sospecha. "Eso no parece correcto. Además, Nightmare Moon no era para otro ...

"Lo que Sonata quiere decir es que cuando el súper volcán conocido como Mount Hoofington entró en erupción y lanzó las placas tectónicas, la princesa y toda Equestria ignoraron nuestras súplicas de ayuda, venganza por no enviar a nuestros jóvenes a morir", explicó Adagio. Aria y Sonata ambas refunfuñando.

"Nunca escuché nada de esto ..." Sunset se detuvo, insegura de si debería creer algo de esto. "Si es verdad, eso es todo un reclamo".

"Como dije, la historia está escrita por los vencedores ..." Adagio apartó la cabeza de Sunset, y el unicornio vio pequeños temblores atravesar el marco de la Sirena.

Sunset rompió el silencio que había caído sobre la habitación. "Así que pregunta, entonces. ¿Por qué importaba si te enviaban al fondo del océano? Quiero decir, tu especie se alimenta de la negatividad y tal, ¿no?

"¿Por qué la Princesa 'vendría a pedir ayuda si fuéramos monstruos?" Aria se rió entre dientes. "¿Por qué habríamos sido parte de la antigua Equestria?"

"Toda nuestra tribu eran ponies, Sunset. En aquel entonces, no éramos diferentes a ti ". La sonrisa de Adagio era un mar embravecido de diversas emociones mientras veía a Sunset intentar llegar a un acuerdo con lo que estaba escuchando.

"¿Qué? Pero ¿por qué ... qué? "Sunset podría jurar que escuchó su cerebro chisporrotear y chisporrotear. "¡Pero esas proyecciones en la Batalla de las Bandas! ¡Los antiguos mitos!

"Oh, así es como nos vemos ahora, pero en el pasado éramos solo ponies regulares". Aria se rió entre dientes antes de fruncir el ceño. "Nuestros líderes intentaron salvarnos y, para abreviar, la mierda salió mal y ahora somos los últimos supervivientes de nuestra tribu".

"Si está bien contigo, Sunset, creo que los tres preferiríamos detener la lección de historia allí". Adagio esbozó una sonrisa triste.

"Oh, t-totalmente! ¡Lo entiendo completamente! "Sunset asintió rápidamente de acuerdo, sorprendida de sí misma por sentir _compasión_ por las Sirenas. Si esto fuera cierto ... Sunset no quería pensar en eso. "Yo, eh ... me callaré de lo que dijiste. Además, dudo que alguien me crea de todos modos ".

"Parece que hoy está lleno de sorpresas para todos". Adagio se rió alegremente. "Aquí estamos hablando de nuestra historia para el poni que destruyó nuestros únicos restos de nuestro hogar".

"Bueno, quiero decir ... Se _fue_ en defensa propia ...?" Sunset dio una sonrisa incómoda, ya que las tres sirenas estalló en risas.

"Todavía estoy enojado contigo, Sunset", rió entre dientes Aria, la chica crujiendo sus nudillos. "No te preocupes. La próxima vez que nos encontremos, si nos encontramos, las cosas serán _bastante_ diferentes ".

Adagio extendió la mano y agarró la sirena morada de la oreja, la niña gritó y luchó por liberarse. "Oh, deja de amenazar a nuestra invitada, Aria. Está jugando muy bien, y _que_ la invitó a entrar ".

"¡La carne!" Gritó Sonata mientras recordaba lo que había estado en el medio de antes, corriendo hacia la cocina.

"¿Carne de res?" Sunset sintió una mirada incómoda en su rostro.

(V) :.(( V)

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con que eres vegetariano ?!" manchas de taco volaron desde la boca abierta de Aria mientras su mandíbula caía ante el comentario de Sunset.

"¿No lo eres? ¡Pensé que los tres dijisteis que eras ponis! "Sunset retrocedió incrédula mientras terminaba de cargar vegetales crujientes en su suave envoltura de tortilla.

"Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Por qué, incluso aquí no necesitábamos alimentos físicos para el sustento. Adagio rió mientras terminaba delicadamente envolviendo su tortilla. "Desde entonces nos hemos diversificado en nuestras dietas, gracias a que los humanos están tan concentrados en matar cosas".

"Yo solo ..." Sunset se congeló y miró el cuenco de carne humeante con una mirada triste. "Sé que es una costumbre aquí, pero ... ¿De vuelta a casa? Eso hubiera sido un ser sensible ... "

"¿Estás diciendo que no están aquí?" Aria sonrió, atrapando a Sunset en sus palabras.

"¿Cuándo te volviste tan inteligente?", Gruñó Sunset mientras miraba a la Sirena. "Y es un poco diferente aquí porque no hablan. Es como después de la caída. La gente formal me seguía acosando con imágenes de jodidos caballos, preguntándome si me calentaba ... ¡Bleh!

"Heh, esa es una buena idea, Sunset, gracias!" Aria se rió, solo para ser interrumpida por una cara llena de lechuga. "¿Qué- Hey!"

"¿Quieres que te encuentre algunas imágenes de mierda de ballenas? ¡Porque esa sería la misma idea, perra! ", Gritó Sunset juguetonamente, guiñando un ojo cuando la sirena finalmente se limpió la cara.

"¡Oye! Deje de perder ingredientes! ¡Podría haber comido eso! "Sonata gritó con horror, el jugo de carne y salsa goteando por su barbilla sobre su babero y su plato. Sunset no pudo evitar reírse de lo adorablemente inocente que lucía la niña con el paño rosa brillante que cubría su pecho.

"¡Ya has tenido ocho! ¡Dejen algunos para el resto de nosotros! "Aria refunfuñó, sacudiendo algunas de las lechugas a Sonata quien chilló molesto.

"¿Siempre es así por aquí?", Le susurró Sunset a Adagio, viendo a los otros dos Siren comenzar a participar en un combate basado en la ración.

"Sí ... siempre he estado rodeado de _idiotas_ ..." Sunset soltó una risita mientras escuchaba a Adagio refunfuñar por lo bajo. "Tres mil años y ambos actúan como si fueran infantes".

"Entonces, ¿qué tan cerca estaban ustedes tres en ese entonces? Quiero decir, ustedes tres parecen bastante amigables el uno con el otro. Bueno, _más o menos_ . "Sunset agregó la última parte mientras veía a Aria agarrar el plato de salsa y arrojarlo a Sonata que había estado sacando la lengua desde el otro lado de la mesa, el pequeño cuenco aterrizando con un delicado" Splat! "En parte superior de la cabeza de la niña, que gritó en estado de shock antes de romper a llorar.

"Somos hermanas, por supuesto." Adagio le guiñó un ojo antes de encender a Aria y comenzar a volar a la chica al infierno y volver a ella mientras Sonata seguía llorando como un recién nacido. Sunset observó todo el espectáculo desplegarse, riéndose durante todo el rato, antes de llegar y caminar al lado de Sonata, trayendo consigo la toalla de papel.

"¿Te gustaría un poco de ayuda para limpiar, Sonata?", Preguntó, tendiéndole la toalla de papel con una sonrisa de disculpa, la sirena azul mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos, ojos de cachorro de perro mientras asentía con un gemido bajo.

(V): .. :( V)

"Gracias de nuevo por la cena." Sunset sonrió mientras terminaba de dejar caer la brazada de platos que sostenía en el mostrador al lado del fregadero grande y doble. "Estaba delicioso."

"Será mejor que lo hayas disfrutado ..." Aria refunfuñó, mirando a la chica de ámbar mientras detenía su frotación. Sunset se rió entre dientes mientras veía a la sirena moverse nerviosamente en el delantal de mucama, antes de girarse y mirar a Adagio.

"¿Dejarás que Sonata sepa que ella es una buena cocinera? Realmente debería volver a casa. Tengo muchas cosas que pensar sobre mi futuro ahora ".

"Puedo hacerlo, pero tal vez sea mejor para ti pasar la noche", dijo Adagio mientras movía el pulgar hacia la gran ventana detrás de ella. La tormenta de nieve parecía aumentar solo en furia, la nieve aterrizaba contra el cristal con pesados splats.

"Eh, he caminado peor". Sunset se encogió de hombros mientras mintió descaradamente a la sirena. No había necesidad de jugar su bienvenida más de lo que ella tenía que hacer después de todo; Aria dejó eso muy claro antes.

Una sonrisa satisfecha se extendió por la cara de Adagio mientras se cruzaba de brazos, obviamente sin comprar la línea de la chica. "Claro que sí, cariño, y yo era la Reina de Francia. Mira, quédate esta noche y te llevaré a casa por la mañana ".

"Mira, invitarme a tu casa, decirme tus pasados y invitarme a cenar es una cosa, pero me estoy preguntando en serio por qué estás siendo tan amable conmigo en este momento." Sunset negó con la cabeza, apoyando las manos en sus caderas mientras estudiaba la Sirena principal. "Considerando lo que hice? ¿Cuál es tu ángulo, Adagio?

"¿No te gustaría saberlo?" Fue la respuesta depredadora, los ojos de Adagio llevándose un brillo maligno mientras su sonrisa se volvía maliciosa.

"Bueno, tú, yo lo hago". Sunset se rió entre dientes, con Adagio siguiendo su ejemplo momentáneamente.

"Multa. No lo sé. Adagio puso cara de desinterés y le tendió las manos.

"... ¿De verdad?" La ceja de Sunset se alzó ante el comentario de la Siren.

"Sí. No sé por qué te traje. Después de la Batalla de las Bandas probablemente lo habríamos torturado y luego te habríamos matado, pero cuando te vi afuera, de rodillas y maldiciendo la vida ... Bueno, eso me recordó algo ".

"¿Porque me parecía que ustedes tres en el pasado lo tomo?" Adagio asintió en respuesta a la suposición de Sunset. "Heh ... Bien, gracias, Adagio. Supongo que te haré cargo de tu oferta ".

"Solo no pienses-"

"Que me hayas perdonado, lo sé, Aria." Sunset negó con la cabeza, riéndose por lo bajo. "Si te hace sentir mejor, fui a buscarte a los tres después del evento".

"¿Oh enserio? ¿Y por qué harías eso? "Preguntó Adagio, su cara en conflicto.

"Tal vez porque quería hacer por ti tres lo que la princesa Twilight hizo por mí".

"Ese ser…?"

"Pensé que podíamos ser amigos." Sunset se encogió de hombros débilmente, rascándose la mejilla mientras miraba hacia otro lado avergonzada. Sus ojos se dispararon hacia las dos Sirenas que estallaron en carcajadas, Adagio tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para no caerse.

"A-Amigos ...?" Aria comenzó a asfixiarse mientras trataba de respirar entre risas. "¿Querías ser amigo de ... u-us ...?"

"Los equestrianos son tan preciados", agregó Adagio mientras limpiaba una lágrima que se formaba en el rabillo del ojo. "Amistad ... ¡Ja! ¡ _Debes_ estar bromeando, Sunset!

Sunset se quedó allí, con un leve sonrojo extendiéndose por su rostro mientras miraba sus pies, pateando el suelo con calcetines mientras la risa de Adagio lentamente desaparecía. Aria seguía gritando como una hiena, sin embargo.

"Tal vez lo era. No sé ... Ustedes tres parecían tan tristes después de que sus colgantes se rompieron, me sentí como si tal vez si les hablara a ustedes tres ... ¡Wah! "Sunset se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando un cuchillo pasó volando por su cabeza, rayas de agua rociando el aire antes de que el piso ruidosamente antes de que Aria se acercara a ella y la agarrara por el cuello de la camisa, gruñendo mientras miraba a los ojos a Sunset.

"¡No mierda, estábamos tristes, puta perra!" Gritó Aria, con los ojos muy abiertos cuando sus nudillos comenzaron a palidecer. "Pasamos todo este tiempo en este Dios abandonado roca tratando de obtener suficiente magia para volver a Equestria, y luego vienes y arruinar _todo_ !

"¡Tienes suerte de que no nos hayamos muerto de hambre por la pérdida de nuestros colgantes! Ya es suficientemente malo que fueran nuestros únicos recuerdos de nuestro tiempo en Equestria. ¡La única conexión con todos nuestros amigos y familiares!

Sunset se arrodilló lentamente hacia Aria, la sirena se había roto en lágrimas en medio de su diatriba y se dejó caer al suelo. Se estremeció mientras sollozaba abiertamente, con las manos en la cara. Sunset se detuvo por un momento, su mano extendida mientras se preguntaba qué debería hacer, antes de extender la mano y rodear a la Sirena.

"Son todo lo que teníamos y ahora se han ido ..." susurró Aria roncamente en el oído de Sunset mientras se sentaba en el suelo. "W-Guardamos los fragmentos, pero ..."

"Lo siento ... no lo sabía", dijo Sunset en voz baja, frotando su mano por la espalda de la sirena. "Pero ustedes tres amenazaron nuestra escuela. Hicimos lo único que sabíamos ".

"Lo sabemos ahora ..." dijo Adagio mientras se acercaba y apoyaba una mano en la cabeza de Aria. "Pero en aquel entonces, bueno ..."

"¿Por qué está llorando Aria?" La voz vacilante de Sonata llamó desde la apertura a la cocina, mirando a las dos figuras arrodilladas con preocupada confusión.

"No te preocupes, Sonata, ella estará bien." Adagio dio una sonrisa triste mientras miraba a la niña de tonos azules.

"¿Así que todo este tiempo has querido volver a casa?", Preguntó Sunset mientras se alejaba de la luchadora Aria.

"Sí ..." la Sirena morada se secó las últimas lágrimas mientras miraba enojada a Sunset. "No es como si quisiéramos estar aquí, pero hay tan poca Magia que nos tomó todo ese tiempo solo para poder hacer esas proyecciones ... Y luego vienen tus _amigos_ , irradiando Magia Ecuestre ..."

"Bueno, ya no son mis amigos". Dijo Sunset amargamente, mirando hacia otro lado mientras cerraba los puños con enojo. "Dudo que alguna vez lo fueran".

"Bueno, eso no impidió que los ayudases, ¡ahora lo hizo!" Gritó Aria mientras comenzaba a ponerse de nuevo en la cara de Sunset, la chica de ámbar gruñendo ferozmente mientras empujaba a la Sirena.

"¡Y si supiera lo que hago ahora, probablemente no lo haría! ¡Probablemente hubiera vuelto a Equestria y hubiera dejado a esas perras traidoras en jodienda! "

"Um ... ¿Qué hicieron?" Sunset miró hacia Sonata mientras la chica inclinaba su cabeza inocentemente.

"Adagio dijo que ustedes tres sabían lo que estaba pasando". Sunset refunfuñó, cruzando los brazos. Su humor se agrió aún más cuando pensó en todo lo que había pasado la semana anterior.

"¿Eh?" La mirada de Sonata se volvió aún más vacía mientras miraba a su líder.

"Dijiste que no estabas interesado, ¿recuerdas? ¿Algo sobre investigar nuevas recetas de tacos? Adagio suspiró mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz. "Básicamente alguien convirtió la escuela en Sunset, difundiendo mentiras y rumores. Ya sabes, venganza básica, mezquina, humana ".

"¿De Verdad? ¿Y pensaban que eras tú? Sunset cerró los ojos mientras su ceño crecía, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar cuando el fuego en su vientre comenzó a calentarse. "¿Por qué iban a ..."

" ¡NO ME GOLPEO SABER POR QUÉ PIENSABA QUE ERA YO, ¿ENTONCES ?! "Sunset gritó cuando se puso de pie, con los brazos extendidos mientras miraba a Sonata retroceder asustada. " ¡HE CAMBIADO! ¡PENSÉ QUE TODOS ENTENDIERON QUE DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA DE LAS BANDAS, PERO NOOO! APARENTEMENTE TODO EL FOLLADOR PIENSA QUE ESTOY DETRÁS DE ANON-A-MISS ¡AUNQUE NO TENGO NINGUN MOTIVO PARA HACER TAL COSA! "

Sunset permaneció allí, respirando pesadamente mientras su adrenalina continuaba bombeando a través de sus venas, los latidos de su corazón rugiendo fuertemente en sus oídos mientras toda su ira fluía. "Desde el otoño formal, todos me han estado mirando furtivamente, ¡haciendo chistes a _mi_ costa! ¡Los Rainbooms hicieron lo mismo! ¡La única vez que se molestan en hablar conmigo es cuando intenté hacerles preguntas! ¡Hubiera sido mejor si me hubieran ignorado como el resto de la maldita escuela! "

"Tanto para" Amistad ", ¿eh?" Aria se rió entre dientes mientras sonreía a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Sunset, solo para caer hacia atrás cuando Sunset la miraba, la lava caía de sus ojos.

"Mira, Sunset. Sonata no significaba ningún daño, ¿de acuerdo? "Adagio explicó lentamente, moviéndose para pararse entre ella y Aria mientras levantaba sus manos. "Ella no sabía, y Aria es solo una perra malhumorada".

"¡Oye!" Gritó Aria molesta, solo para emitir un silbido de dolor cuando Adagio le dio un tacón a la cintura de la niña.

"Entonces, por favor, cálmate. Si te hace sentir mejor, ¿tal vez podríamos ser de ayuda para vengarnos de los Rainbooms?

"¿Venganza?" La voz de Sunset todavía tenía un filo de acero, incluso cuando comenzó a frenar su respiración. "Yo ... No ... No, la venganza es exactamente lo que quieren que intente y haga, solo lo sé. Además…"

Sonata lentamente miró a la vuelta de la esquina cuando oyó que la voz de Sunset se apagaba, justo a tiempo para ver a la chica mirar por sobre su hombro y darle una mirada de disculpa antes de acercarse a Aria y extender su mano.

Aria miró confundida a la chica de ámbar, pero Sunset solo sonrió, sus pensamientos volviendo a la chica que la miraba desde el punto más bajo de su vida, ayudando a Sunset a salir del cráter en el suelo. "No quiero decepcionar a mi único amigo. Ella lo haría mejor, y yo también. Entonces, lo siento por el estallido, y ... ¿lamento destruir tus colgantes?

"Sigo diciendo que la venganza sería más agradable ..." gruñó Aria mientras agarraba la mano de Sunset, antes de hacer un ruido de sorpresa mientras la levantaban sin esfuerzo para ponerse en pie con un movimiento fluido. "W-Woah, ¿qué demonios? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

"¿Qué? ¿Te pones de pie?" Sunset se rió entre dientes mientras veía a Aria mirarla con asombro.

"Bueno, sí, ¿pero con un solo brazo?"

"Oh, sí, supongo que ustedes tres no me habrían visto sin mi chaqueta puesta". Sunset se rió entre dientes mientras se quitaba su chaqueta de cuero, antes de estallar en carcajadas mientras los ojos de Aria se salían de sus órbitas mientras miraba los brazos de Sunset. "¿Te gusta lo que ves?"

"¡Mierda!" Fue el simple comentario de la Siren, lo que provocó risas de los otros tres Equestrianos cuando sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse. "¿Qué clase de entrenamiento haces para obtener esos cañones?"

"Yo, eh ... solo hago cosas básicas. No puedo pagar un gimnasio, pero me gusta estar activo así que normalmente salgo a caminar todas las noches y hago una rutina básica en casa ". Sunset se encogió de hombros cuando un rubor avergonzado le vino a la cara.

"¡Mierda! ¡Tienes que estar en suplementos o alguna mierda! "

"Te prometo que no" rió Sunset mientras se ponía la chaqueta, Aria gimiendo tristemente. "Apenas puedo pagar el acceso telefónico, y mucho menos los suplementos u otros lujos".

"Todavía no te creo, pero lo que sea". Aria gruñó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el fregadero y la pila de platos que esperaban ser limpiados.

"U-Umm ..." Sunset volvió a mirar a Sonata, saltando en estado de shock cuando estuvo casi cara a cara con la chica. "D-¿Le gustan los videojuegos?"

"Je, sí. No tengo mis propias consolas por razones obvias, pero disfruté jugando cada vez que podía ".

"¿Alguna vez has jugado Bash Brothers?" Los ojos de Sonata se ensancharon lentamente mientras se inclinaba aún más hacia Sunset, un tono esperanzado de su pregunta.

"Esa es la que está en la pequeña caja blanca, ¿verdad? ¿Con los controles de movimiento? "Sunset recibió un frenesí de asentimientos de Sonata cuando sus manos en forma de bola se acercaron a su rostro. "Sí, creo que jugué ese antes. Lo disfruté bastante ".

Sunset podría jurar que sintió que la barrera del sonido explotó en Equestria por el sonido del chillido que emanaba de Sonata mientras tomaba a Sunset de las manos y la arrastraba a la velocidad de la cocina hacia las escaleras, Sunset mirando hacia atrás con confusión. la forma lentamente desaparecida de Adagio que estaba riendo a carcajadas.

(V): ... :( V)

"No sabía que tenías un océano en tu casa ..." dijo Sunset asombrada mientras cerraba la puerta del baño, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba a Adagio.

"Sí, bueno, puede haber sido involuntario, pero aún disfrutamos mucho del agua". La Siren se rió entre dientes mientras veía a Sunset volver a secarse la toalla con su larga melena. "Estoy bastante seguro de que viviríamos en el océano si tuviésemos branquias y los humanos no estuvieran en el medio de destruirlos a todos".

"Sí, la magia resolvería muchos problemas en este mundo". Sunset asintió, recordando los lujos que disfrutaba mientras era estudiante en Equestria. "Eso sí, no sé si podría sobrevivir sin internet". Aunque ten en cuenta que ... "

"¿Hm?" Adagio hizo una pausa y miró por encima del hombro a la repentinamente sonriente Sunset.

"No he tenido una buena puesta desde que llegué aquí." Sunset dio un guiño juguetón cuando Adagio estalló en risas. "Estuve saliendo con este chico por un tiempo y realmente me hizo echar de menos a Equestria, si sabes a lo que me refiero. La magia hizo las cosas mucho mejor, y las yeguas estaban más dispuestas a divertirse, ¿sabes?

"Bueno, los tres de nosotros no hemos pasado ningún ... tiempo _personal_ con nadie más desde que fuimos desterrados aquí." Adagio se rió entre dientes al ver un rubor ardiente extenderse sobre la cara de Sunset en respuesta. "Los humanos somos demasiado ... _primitivos_ para nuestros gustos".

"Ya veo." Sunset volvió a secarse el cabello, sus ojos buscando algo más para concentrarse mientras su mente comenzaba a correr de un lado a otro.

"¿Puedes culparnos? Como dijiste, en general los hombres humanos carecen, y la sociedad todavía carece de conocimiento sobre la comprensión de la sexualidad. Adagio se encogió de hombros otra vez mientras volvía a mirar hacia adelante. "Así que, como tal, mantenemos las cosas en la familia, por así decirlo".

"O-Okay".

"Definitivamente hace las cosas-"

"¡Lo entiendo, está bien!" Sunset interrumpió a Adagio en voz alta, haciendo que la Siren estallara en carcajadas. "¡Sh-Sheesh!"

"Está bien, está bien." Adagio se rió entre dientes cuando se detuvo junto a una puerta y se volvió hacia Sunset. "No voy a seguir burlandote de ti. Aquí está tu habitación, pero eres más que bienvenido para unirnos a los tres esta noche si lo deseas ".

Sunset negó con la cabeza cuando Adagio le guiñó un ojo, abrió la puerta y se deslizó en su habitación para pasar la noche. Era más que espacioso para decir lo menos, con sus pertenencias descansando prolijamente en la cama y el escritorio. Una ligera sensación de envidia la inundó, más por el hecho de que iba a dormir en una cama llena de bultos esta noche.

Dio un suspiro de cansancio mientras caía sobre la cama, saboreando el abrazo de felpa que le daba cuando su mente comenzó a vagar. ¿Qué iba a hacer mañana? No era como si volviera a CHS, tenía todas sus pertenencias y estaba claro que no la querían de vuelta. Además, si alguien viniera detrás de ella por Gilda, podría usar las imágenes de cómo los dejaron esos matones.

Su mano se deslizó hasta la costra bajo su ojo, presionando con cuidado contra la tierna piel. Lentamente trató de abrir su ojo, la agonía llameó a través de su mejilla en respuesta, pero al menos aún podía ver a través de ella, afortunadamente, así que eso fue un alivio.

Alzó una mano hacia el techo, con los dedos extendidos mientras dejaba escapar otro suspiro cansado, una lágrima creciendo en su ojo sano mientras los recuerdos de las miradas horrorizadas en los rostros de Rainbooms brillaban frente a ella. Se habían disculpado, eso era cierto, pero ¿lo decían en serio? Después de todo, fueron los primeros en dar la espalda a Sunset. Ellos fueron los que permitieron que todos en la escuela la atacaran ...

Pero, ¿qué haría la princesa Twilight? ¿Qué diría ella? Claro, los Rainbooms pueden haberse disculpado como sus contrapartes ecuestres, pero ¿por qué no creen en Sunset en primer lugar? ¿No había demostrado ella que había cambiado? ¡Incluso comenzaron a tratarla como a un verdadero amigo después de la Batalla de las Bandas! Se detuvieron con todos los chistes de "No ofender", la invitaron a sus fiestas y reuniones, ¡incluso la dejaron sentarse con ellos en el almuerzo sin ignorarla durante la hora del almuerzo!

Ella cerró su ojo, la lágrima corría por su rostro y hacia la cama. No, ella no podría perdonarlos. No por arruinar su vida. Sabían lo importantes que eran para ella, de qué parte de su vida formaban parte, y nunca superaron sus acciones pasadas.

Se sentó y miró a su alrededor en busca de su diario, lo vio en el escritorio y se acercó a sentarse en la silla, buscando en su bolso un bolígrafo. Hojeó las páginas, más allá de todas las mentiras que le contó a la princesa sobre las chicas, diciendo que los Rainbooms habían sido buenos amigos, enseñándole verdaderamente la magia de la Amistad. Ella se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan tímida, negándose a defenderse porque creía que las acciones de los estudiantes estaban justificadas para ella.

 _Querida princesa Twilight,_

 _Hola otra vez Twilight, espero que tus reuniones estén yendo bien. Supongo que has estado muy ocupado porque aún no respondiste._

 _Lamento decir que ya no soy un estudiante de Canterlot High School. Espero que no reaccionen de forma exagerada, ya que eso solo empeoraría las cosas para mí. Es mejor así, ya que ahora los estudiantes no podrán atacarme._

 _A primera hora de la mañana, cuando acababa de llegar a CHS, una bola de nieve con una piedra en su interior me arrojó a la cara. Estoy bien, aunque es probable que haya una cicatriz debajo de mi ojo una vez que haya sanado._

 _Más tarde, en la jornada escolar, fui asaltada por Gilda y algunos de sus matones, y tuve que defenderme de sus ataques._ Puede que _me_ _haya pasado un poco por la borda, ¡pero primero me atacaron!_

 _Finalmente, las chicas se disculparon conmigo por creer que era inocente, pero ..._

 _No creo que pueda aceptarlo. Arruinaron mi vida, me dieron la espalda y me permitieron convertirme en el chivo expiatorio de toda la escuela, ¿y creen que pueden_ disculparse _y mejorarlo?_

 _Creo que debería decirte que te he estado mintiendo, princesa. Sobre las chicas y cómo fueron tan buenas conmigo después de la caída formal. Nunca me enseñaron sobre Amistad, nunca me trataron como a un amigo. Incluso cuando celebramos la fiesta de pijamas durante la Batalla de las Bandas no me querían allí, fueron demasiado educados para decírtelo._

 _No fue hasta después de que ayudé a derrotar a las Sirens que ellos y el resto de la escuela comenzaron a tratarme bien, pero ahora parece que eso no fue más que un engaño ..._

 _Creo que también debería decirte que actualmente me estoy quedando con las Sirens, y en realidad están siendo bastante agradables. Esto es sorprendente, por decir lo menos, pero están siendo más amigables que los Rainbooms esta semana._

 _No sé exactamente lo que voy a hacer mañana, pero espero que tengas la oportunidad de volver a hablar conmigo antes._

 _Tu amigo,_

 _Sunset Shimmer ~ *_

Sunset sonrió mientras cerraba su diario y dejaba el bolígrafo al lado. Fue extrañamente liberador sacar todo eso de su pecho, contarle a la princesa Twilight la verdad sobre los Rainbooms en lugar de cubrirlos.

Ella se inclinó hacia atrás. Tendría que pagarles a las Sirens por su hospitalidad esta noche, pero ¿cómo? Sabía que no podía arreglar sus colgantes en este mundo, y si volvía a Equestria, entonces Celestia sin duda la encontraría, y eso era lo último que quería. E incluso si ella arreglara los colgantes, si ellos confiaban en que lo hiciera, ¿qué garantía tendría de que ellos no harían algo malo como resultado? No se habían disculpado exactamente por sus acciones.

¿Tal vez podría llevarlos de vuelta a Equestria? Sunset estalló en risas ante la locura de su comentario. Si aparecían en Equestria, probablemente terminarían desterrados nuevamente, tal vez encerrados en Tartarus, ¡y eso sería mucho mejor de lo que sucedería con Sunset!

¡Y no es como si tuvieran alguna necesidad en este mundo, a juzgar por el tamaño de su mansión y las pertenencias que contiene! ¿Qué podría hacer posiblemente Sunset por ellos? Aparte de su insinuación de buscar venganza en los Rainbooms. Ella no se rebajaría al nivel de esas chicas. Ella era mejor que eso ahora.

"¡Adelante!", Gritó Sunset en respuesta a los golpes que hacían eco desde la puerta, la puerta crujiendo al abrir Adagio, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. "Oh, hola Adagio. ¿Que necesitas?"

"No pude evitar notar el indicio de magia ecuestre que emanaba de tu habitación", respondió la sirena, con una pizca de vergüenza en su rostro mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta.

"Oh, sí, sí". Sunset rió mientras agarraba su diario, mostrándolo a la cabeza Siren. "Eso es solo mi diario. Está relacionado con un segundo en Equestria que solía pertenecer a la Princesa Celestia desde cuando yo era su protogé personal ".

"¿Oh? Realmente eres una persona notable, Sunset. Adagio le sonrió a Sunset mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"O-Oh, eh ... ¿Gracias?" Sunset se rascó la mejilla, insegura de cómo sentirse sobre el cumplido de la Sirena.

"Entonces, ¿funciona como un correo electrónico?" Adagio se acercó, estudiando la portada atentamente.

"Más como un mensajero instantáneo" explicó Sunset, mirando a la Siren cuidadosamente.

"Interesante. Me pregunto por qué todavía funciona en este mundo? Quiero decir que es tan mágico, desnudo aquí, y luego ser capaz de vincular todo el camino de regreso a su contraparte en Equestria. Ese es un hechizo bastante impresionante ".

"Gracias. Me llevó meses recuperarme después de lanzarlo. "Sunset se rió entre dientes cuando la sirena la miró con asombro. "La princesa Twilight incluso ..."

"¿Hmm?" La mirada de Adagio cambió a confusión cuando la voz de Sunset se apagó cuando se atrapó a mitad de la frase. Las Sirens pueden estar tratando de usarla, pero dudaba que debería avisarles sobre el portal.

"¡Oh, lo siento! Quise decir que la princesa Twilight también está asombrada, y es una Alicorn ". Sunset se rió, esperando jugar su discurso.

"¿Oh? Pensé que habías dicho que Starswirl había desaparecido. Adagio miró a Sunset confundida.

"Él es, ¿por qué?"

"Bueno, él fue quien ayudó al ascenso de la Hermana, así que creí que él era importante para esa transición", explicó Adagio, tomando asiento en la cama prestada de Sunset.

"Ah, bueno, aparentemente Celestia era todo lo que se requería para la ascensión de Twilight." Sunset vio como la Sirena se daba la vuelta despreocupadamente.

"Ya veo ..." Adagio parecía vacilante, incómodo. Era extremadamente fuera de personaje para el ecuestre de pelo naranja.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón por la que llamaste, Adagio?". Sunset sonrió, viendo a Adagio saltar en el acto.

"Bueno, Sonata tenía una petición, y aunque Aria a menudo se describe como, y cito," una perra gélida ", ella pareció estar de acuerdo".

"¿Y eso es ...?" Sunset se inclinó hacia adelante, sonriendo diabólicamente mientras presionaba a Adagio verbalmente.

"Bueno, ya ves ..."

"¿ _Sí_ ...?"

"Tal vez es hora de que nosotros tres nos diversifiquemos, por así decirlo". Adagio miró hacia un lado, con un rubor avergonzado coloreado en la cara.

"Branch out?" Sunset se sentó en confusión, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando ahora? Estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez ella murió en la nieve y que este era solo su purgatorio.

"¿Estarías dispuesto a darnos tu número de teléfono celular?" Sunset se congeló. ¿El Infierno, el Tártaro y el Sol se congelaron? Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia Adagio, la Sirena mirándola, el rubor se hizo más profundo. "W-¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Hmm ... No, no tengo fiebre ..." Sunset hizo una pausa mientras retiraba el dorso de su mano de la frente de la Siren. "Bien, ¿cuál es tu estratagema, Adagio? Esto no es como tú Como, _en absoluto_ ".

"Bueno, Sonata estaba pensando que tal vez nosotros tres podíamos ser amigos, ella no se callaría acerca de lo divertido que era jugar ese juego contigo, y Aria está tan enamorada de tus brazos que estoy empezando a avergonzarme por ello. . "Adagio tartamudeó repetidamente, tropezando constantemente mientras estaba sentada en la cama. "Realmente no hemos salido a hacer nada en bastante tiempo, y no tenemos interés en perder el tiempo con los habitantes de este mundo".

"Está bien, esto es más que un poco extraño, Adagio. ¿De verdad eres honesto conmigo en este momento? Quiero decir, ¿qué razón tendrías para asociarme? "Sunset cruzó sus brazos y sus piernas, una encima de la otra mientras asaba a Adagio.

"Mira, si quieres declinar, está bien, entendemos-"

"Mira, Adagio, solo quería decir que es raro, ¿está bien? ¡Todo este día ha sido extraño! No voy a menospreciar tu hospitalidad, porque realmente lo aprecio, pero ... No puedo decir que me parece raro que ustedes tres quieran ser mis amigos. Ustedes tres tienen bastante historia en Equestria, y tienen un buen motivo para no estar contentos conmigo ".

"Eso es verdad", dijo Adagio, recuperando el aliento y comenzando a calmarse lentamente. Ella cerró los ojos mientras se apoyaba en sus manos.

"¿Pero qué tengo que perder?" Los ojos de la Sirena se abrieron en respuesta a la respuesta de Sunset. "Quiero decir, ustedes tres han sido mejores para mí que mis supuestos" verdaderos "amigos últimamente. Ya no soy un estudiante de CHS, así que no voy a tener que explicarles que estoy saliendo con ustedes tres, ¿por qué no? Podría usar algunas personas más de mi lado en este momento ".

Sunset se sorprendió ante el suspiro de alivio que escapó de Adagio, una mano que descansaba sobre su pecho mientras una sonrisa complacida se extendía por su rostro. ¿Tal vez las Sirens realmente solo estaban buscando alguna compañía? "Simplemente no me pidas que persiga a CHS en represalia, ¿está bien? No voy a darles ninguna razón para que me desagraden más de lo que ya lo hacen ".

"Te aseguro que cualquier plan que tengamos para vengarnos de ellos no te involucrará". La misma sonrisa autoritaria y depredadora que usó la Siren durante la mayor parte de su estadía en CHS se extendió por la cara de Adagio mientras respondía a Sunset. "Gracias, Sunset. Te dejaré en paz, aunque te sugiero que cierres la puerta después de que me vaya, a menos que quieras sufrir la muerte por asfixia de Sonata.

"Tomaré tu palabra sobre eso." Sunset se rió entre dientes mientras se despedía de la sirena que partía, siguiendo detrás y cerrando la puerta con un pesado "Thunk", antes de regresar a su escritorio, con una sonrisa desconcertada en su rostro. Realmente habían sido unas torpes últimas veinticuatro horas. Ella hizo un pequeño bostezo, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza, antes de detenerse y mirar hacia abajo a su diario de repente vibrante.

 _Querido Sunset Shimmer,_

 _Seré honesto, me preocupa que te quedes con las Sirenas por decir lo menos, pero si están actuando cordialmente, entonces creo que está bien. Sin embargo, estoy muy decepcionado de que me hayas mentido acerca de tu tratamiento en la escuela después de la caída formal. ¡Ojalá me hubieras dicho! ¡Te habría dado algunos consejos, o habría pedido hablar con las chicas yo mismo!_

 _Pero lo que sucedió en el pasado no se puede cambiar, no importa qué tiempo digan los hechizos sobre el asunto. Tampoco tolero la violencia sobre otros, pero si Gilda de ese mundo realmente te atacó primero, y con otros que la ayudan, entonces supongo que tus acciones fueron en defensa propia._

 _Me entristece saber que dejó la escuela secundaria Canterlot, pero entiendo su decisión. Probablemente habría hecho algo similar si nuestros papeles hubieran sido intercambiados._

 _Estoy increíblemente decepcionado con las chicas y su trato contigo. Estoy impactado por decir lo menos, y haré una visita a ellos tan pronto como pueda, para hacerles saber que estoy decepcionado por su fracaso en enseñarles acerca de la Magia de la Amistad._

 _Estoy aquí para ti si me necesitas, aunque estamos a punto de ingresar a las reuniones entre las delegaciones de Minotauro y Zebra, y las negaciones han sido tensas en el mejor de los casos, así que me disculpo por mis lentas respuestas, pero espero que estas reuniones se hagan en el futuro. dias._

 _Tu amigo,_

 _chispa crepúsculo_

 _PD. Sabes que no tienes que seguir llamándome princesa, ¿verdad?_

Sunset se rió de la posdata de la princesa mientras cerraba el diario, podía sentir la vergüenza del otro pony a través del diario. Miró hacia su cama, sus ojos empezaban a caer. ¿Tal vez debería pasar la noche? Tenía la sensación de que mañana sería todo el día.

(V): ... :( V)

El bostezo de Sunset retumbó a través del pasillo mientras se rascaba la parte inferior de la espalda. No sabía qué hora era, pero a juzgar por la luz que fluía a través de sus persianas esta mañana, probablemente había dormido bastante tarde.

"¡Atardecer!", La chica ámbar se congeló cuando el grito feliz ahogó su bostezo. Miró detrás de ella solo para ver el misil como la forma de Sonata Dusk arrojándose sobre ella, con los brazos extendidos. "¡Buenos días! ¡Seguro que dormiste hasta tarde! "

"¿Hice? ¿Qué hora es? "Sunset se rió entre dientes mientras lentamente sacaba a la chica de sí misma con delicadeza.

"Ocho pasadas once." Fue la respuesta de Aria Blaze, la chica metiéndose el teléfono en el bolsillo de su jean. "Buenos días, _amigo_ ".

"Dada la forma en que me miras, creo que es posible que quieras ser más que amigos, _Aria_ ". Sunset le guiñó un ojo, ganándose un juguetón ceño fruncido de la sirena morada. "Aunque eso es bastante tarde. Lo siento si me perdí el desayuno ".

"¡No te preocupes, salvé tus panqueques para el brunch!" Sonata sonrió cálidamente mientras movía las caderas de un lado a otro.

"Quería comérselos ella misma, pero yo lo evité". Aria gruñó mientras envolvía la cabeza de Sonata en un brazo, la niña lloraba lastimosamente mientras trataba de liberarse de las perversas caricias de su hermana. "De nada."

"¡Voy a salvarla!" Sonata gimió cuando Aria comenzó a arrastrarla por el pasillo. "Para los reals!"

Sunset soltó una risita entre dientes mientras seguía a la pareja por las escaleras hasta la cocina, donde Adagio Dazzle estaba sentada cómodamente en la mesa, sorbiendo suavemente una taza de té mientras sostenía en sus manos un libro de aspecto antiguo.

"Ah, buenos días, Sunset. Aria, suelta a Sonata y trae a nuestro nuevo amigo su brunch. "Aria levantó un dedo medio en respuesta mientras tiraba Sonata al suelo antes de irse al microondas. "Intenté despertarte hace una hora, pero parecías no querer responder".

"Heh, lo siento. Supongo que no me había dado cuenta de cuánto había perdido durante la última semana. "Respondió Sunset mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Gracias de nuevo por todo hasta ahora. Prometo salir de tu cabello después de esto ".

"¿Cuáles son tus planes ahora? Considerando que ahora eres una chica libre, imagino que tienes algo que planeas hacer. Adagio cerró su libro, colocándolo en la mesa mientras se quitaba las gafas con montura de cuerno y las ponía encima.

"No mucho, para ser honesto. Probablemente tendré que encontrar un trabajo que no busque un número de seguro social, y eso podría llevar un tiempo. "Sunset gimió cuando se sentó en la silla que había ocupado la noche anterior, apoyando la barbilla en el mesa. "No estoy esperando eso".

"¿Y qué pasaría si tuvieras un patrocinador?"

"¿Perdón?" Sunset alzó una ceja mientras miraba a Adagio, solo para que su línea de vista quedara bloqueada por un plato cubierto de tortitas humeantes.

"Bueno, es como dije. Podríamos ayudarlo en ese asunto. Después de todo, tenemos algunas conexiones. Adagio hizo un guiño juguetón cuando Sunset se sentó y tomó la botella de vidrio de jarabe de arce con la que Sonata había depositado junto con algunos utensilios. "O tal vez si estuvieras buscando continuar tu educación, podríamos ayudarte con eso, ya sea que quisieras que te diéramos un tutor, o si deseas continuar tus estudios en la otra escuela local".

"Crystal Prep Academy ..." esa escuela tenía bastante reputación, especialmente en CHS. Los estudiantes despreciaban a la escuela y a los estudiantes dentro de ella, especialmente debido a la historia de derrota en los próximos Juegos de la Amistad. "¿Cómo demonios podrías llevarme allí?"

"Un correo electrónico aquí, una llamada telefónica allí. Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, cariño.

"Hmmm, lo pensaré. Probablemente sería útil si obtuviera la documentación de CHS; Celestia y dijo que ya no era miembro de esa escuela, tal vez me estaba transfiriendo a mí en lugar de expulsarme ". Sunset dijo entre los bocados empalagosos de jarabe empapado panqueque. "Por Dios, Sonata ... ¡Eres un gran cocinero!"

Sonata se rió alegremente mientras se rascaba la mejilla, su radiante sonrisa hacía que Sunset sintiera que había contraído toda la diabetes.

"Si te vas, nos gustaría ir contigo", dijo Adagio simplemente, cruzando los brazos mientras miraba fijamente a Sunset.

"Sí. _Puede_ que no quieras venganza, pero sin duda necesitarás protección si te arrojan una piedra y la gente se balancea ". Aria esbozó una sonrisa feroz cuando se puso de pie y caminó detrás de Adagio, apoyando una mano en el hombro de la Sirena.

"¿De verdad crees que es una buena idea?" Preguntó Sunset lentamente mientras colocaba su tenedor y cuchillo con delicadeza. "Quiero decir, ustedes tres tienen una peor reputación allí que yo potencialmente".

"Eres nuestro amigo, y creo que eso significa que debemos cuidar de ti, ¿verdad?" Sonata sonrió radiante cuando Sunset se giró para mirarla, antes de que su cara se arrugase confundida. "Quiero decir, creo que eso es lo que dijo ese sitio web anoche".

"¿Eh?" Sunset miró a Adagio y Aria, la pareja gruñendo mientras golpeaban sus frentes con las palmas de sus manos. "Espera, ¿ustedes tres realmente tenían que leer lo que son los amigos?"

"Mira, han pasado más de cuatro mil años desde que hicimos este tipo de cosas, ¿está bien? No hay necesidad de ponerte sarcástica, perra. "Aria refunfuñó mientras miraba a Sonata, cruzando sus brazos.

"Bien bien. Te entiendo A decir verdad, hice algo similar después de la caída formal ...

"¡Ja!"

"Oh cállate, Aria." Siseó Adagio mientras entregaba un codo en el centro de la niña, doblándola. "Una vez que esté listo, lo llevaremos a la escuela y luego a casa si lo desea".

"Supongo que eso va a funcionar ...", dijo Sunset, no esperando ansiosamente las inevitables confrontaciones.

(V): ... :( V)

"Deberíamos tener suerte, creo que todos estarán en la cafetería justo ahora". Sunset dijo rápidamente mientras guardaba su teléfono en su bolsillo, antes de mirar alrededor de los pasillos con cuidado.

"Maldita sea, esperaba romper algunos cráneos ..." Sunset no estaba segura de si Aria estaba bromeando o no gracias a su tono.

"Acordamos no tener violencia, Aria. Espero que lo recuerdes. "Susurró Adagio con dureza, agarrando a la niña con fuerza por el hombro.

"Oh, ¿no deberías estar en Sunset? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? "La secretaria levantó la vista de su papeleo cuando la campana sonó para anunciar la presencia de alguien, solo para congelarse cuando vio la forma amenazante de Sunset, y luego comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando vio las Sirens. "¡TT-Las sirenas!"

"Relajate por favor. Venga en paz Estamos aquí para hablar con Celestia y Luna, ¿están dentro? "Preguntó Sunset lentamente, levantando sus manos en paz incluso cuando una sonrisa depredadora se extendió por los labios de Aria.

"S-Sí, les haré saber ..."

"Eso no será necesario", dijo Adagio, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia las puertas cerradas, con un propósito en su zancada.

"¡Oye, espera!" Gritó Sunset mientras perseguía a la niña, las otras dos Sirens la seguían de cerca.

"¡Sirena! ¡Qué estás haciendo aquí! "Sunset escuchó a Luna gritar de pánico mientras Adagio entraba a su oficina sin anunciarse.

"Estoy aquí por un nuevo amigo, en realidad. Entra, Sunset. "Dijo Adagio, señalando con impaciencia a la Ecuestre rezagada.

"En serio no podías dejarme entrar primero, ¿verdad?" Gruñó Sunset al entrar en la oficina, al darse cuenta de que Celestia y Luna estaban de pie y la miraban con asombro.

"¿Puesta de sol? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? "Preguntó Celestia, la confusión se extendió por su rostro mientras miraba a los antiguos estudiantes que ahora estaban en su oficina. "¡Y con las Sirenas de todas las personas!"

"Porque están aquí como mis guardaespaldas", dijo Sunset, entrecerrando los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "Y mis _amigos_ ".

"¡¿Amigos ?!", gritó Luna con indignación. "¡¿Después de todo lo que le hicieron a la escuela ?!"

"¡La gente cambia, lo creas o no!", Gritó Sunset, dando un paso adelante desafiante. "¡Es posible que los humanos no piensen que las personas pueden cambiar para mejor, pero nosotros, los ecuestres, lo _hacemos_ !"

"¿Entonces, porque estas aqui? Este no es un buen momento- "comenzó Celestia, solo para que Sunset cambiara su atención hacia ella y la interrumpiera.

"Quiero que empieces con el papeleo para que me transfieran a Crystal Prep. Todavía estoy decidiendo si quiero ir allí, pero sería mejor si lo hiciera legítimamente ", explicó.

"¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres, Sunset?", Preguntó Luna, mirando a su hermana en busca de guía.

"¿Olvidaste que Celestia fue la que dijo que ya no era una estudiante aquí?" Sunset frunció el ceño con fastidio. "Ustedes dos-"

"Me disculpo por mi exabrupto ayer, Sunset, pero tienes que entender las repercusiones de tus acciones". Celestia dijo cansadamente mientras se sentaba en su silla. "De todos modos, haremos lo que usted solicite. Llevará un tiempo, y les pediría que regresen ustedes cuatro después de que termine la escuela ".

"¿Cómo es posible?" Preguntó Adagio, caminando protegiéndose junto a Sunset.

"Tuvimos una reunión establecida, y sería mejor si no estuvieras aquí para hacerlo", dijo Luna, con un borde furtivo en su voz mientras trataba de hacer que el cuarteto de Equestrians abandonara la habitación. "Por favor, tienes que irte antes-"

Las atenciones de todos fueron atraídas hacia las puertas que se abrían, una voz gritando cuando se abrió lentamente. "¡Lo siento, llegué tarde! La cafetería era ... loca ... "

Sunset se congeló, el fuego en su estómago rugiendo hasta un completo resplandor mientras observaba a los Rainbooms detenerse al otro lado de la puerta, mirándola en estado de shock.

"¿Puesta de sol? ¿Qué ... qué estás haciendo aquí? "Preguntó Applejack en voz baja, la incredulidad irradiaba de cada palabra mientras tomaba la forma de su antigua amiga. "Espera, ¿las _Sirenas_ ? ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí ?! "

"Están aquí como mis _amigos_ ". Declaró Sunset, las cinco chicas dieron un paso atrás con horror. "Algo que ustedes cinco nunca entenderían".

"¡Pero esos tres son monstruos! ¿Cómo podrían ser tus amigos? ¡¿No recuerdas lo que casi nos hicieron a nosotros ?! "Rainbow Dash fue la primera en recuperar el equilibrio, corriendo hacia la habitación.

"Sí, y cuando estaba en mi punto más bajo, cuando todos me habían dado la espalda, ¡extendieron una mano, me acogieron y me alimentaron!", Gruñó Sunset, haciendo que el atleta retrocediera.

"B-Pero-"

"¿¡Pero qué, Rarity !?" Sunset se volvió hacia la fashionista, silenciandola. "¡Me trataron como un amigo cuando ustedes cinco se convirtieron en traidores! ¡La única vez que ustedes cinco me trataron como un amigo fue después de que ayudé a salvar sus penas! ¿O has olvidado todas las veces que me ignoraste después de la caída formal? O todas las bromas hechas a mi costa !? "

"Atardecer, por favor, cálmate". Adagio dijo lentamente mientras apoyaba una mano sobre el hombro de Sunset en un esfuerzo por calmarla. "No debes caer a sus niveles".

"¡Te están engañando, Sunset! ¡No puedes confiar en ellos! Rainbow comenzó a retroceder nuevamente.

"¡Oh, ¡¿como lo hicieron ustedes cinco ?!" Sunset escupió hacia atrás, su brazo salió volando mientras sacudía la mano de Adagio de su hombro.

"Ustedes dos, aquí está nuestra dirección. Termine cualquier papeleo que necesite y envíelo por correo allí. Expresa, así que llega tan pronto como sea posible. Adagio ordenó mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio de Celestia, agarrando un bloc de notas y escribiendo en él. "Si lo compartes con esos cinco, vas a estar en _serios_ problemas".

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Celestia mientras miraba a Adagio alejarse y apresurarse a ponerse al lado de Sunset, la niña hirviendo mientras intentaba liberarse de Sonata y Aria.

"Sacando a nuestro amigo de aquí" dijo Adagio sin mirar atrás, antes de mirar los Rainbooms y hacer que despejaran el camino con una sola mirada antes de agarrar a Sunset y ayudar a las otras dos Sirens a sacar a Sunset de la premisa.

(V): ... :( V)

"Gracias ..." dijo Sunset en voz baja mientras el auto se detenía en una luz roja. "Habría hecho algo estúpido allí".

"Dilo a mi dolorido hombro ..." Aria refunfuñó mientras agarraba la articulación. "¡Casi arrancaste mi brazo de allí!"

"Entonces, ¿deberíamos acercarnos a tu apartamento?" Adagio miró a la chica a través del espejo retrovisor.

"Sí, el edificio de ladrillo rojo con el techo amarillo". Sunset dijo, señalar hacia adelante.

"Ya sabes, esta es una parte muy vieja de la ciudad". Aria dijo mientras miraba hacia el edificio a su lado, una colección de ventanas tapiadas la saludaban. "¿Qué estás haciendo viviendo aquí?"

"Bueno, ¿dónde más podría terminar? No es que tenga una familia aquí, y estoy seguro de que no voy a ir a un orfanato a mi edad. Afortunadamente, una señora mayor accedió a llevarme, así que conseguí un piso en el último piso de ese edificio ".

"¿Me quieres enseñar?", Preguntó Adagio mientras estacionaba el auto. "Podríamos ayudarte a llevar tus cosas".

"Claro, por qué no" dijo Sunset, agarrando su mochila mientras salía del auto. "Solo, eh ... no esperes mucho, ¿está bien? No todos los Equestrianos en este planeta son ricos ".

Sunset buscó en su bolsillo y sacó su llavero, deslizando una de las tres llaves en la cerradura antes de girarla y abrir la puerta, manteniéndola abierta para las Sirenas.

"¡Mierda! ¡Está más frío aquí que afuera! "Aria se quejó en voz alta, temblando duramente cuando llegó a la entrada de la planta baja.

"Es gracioso, vengo aquí para calentarme ..." Sunset sonrió tímidamente mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

"Espero que esté bromeando ..." Adagio susurró en voz baja a sus hermanas mientras seguían a Sunset por las escaleras.

"Tristemente no estoy", dijo la chica de ámbar sobre su hombro cuando llegaron al último piso, haciendo una pausa e insertando una segunda llave en la nueva cerradura, abriendo la puerta y tendiéndole una mano invitante. "Bienvenido a mi _extremadamente_ humilde morada".

"Um, ¿cómo vives aquí?" Preguntó Sonata mientras Sunset cerraba la puerta, las Sirenas miraban con morboso asombro al pequeño apartamento de Sunset.

"Como dije, nunca tuve muchas opciones. Pero todavía está en casa, ¿sabes? Sunset sonrió orgullosamente mientras miraba por encima de su apartamento.

"Estoy impresionado. Pensé que este tipo de lugar solo existía en países del cuarto mundo ", dijo Adagio, sonriendo mientras miraba a Sunset, quien sacó la lengua en respuesta.

"Oye, si a ustedes tres no les gusta, son más que bienvenidos a irse". Sunset se rió entre dientes. "A decir verdad, no tengo mucho, así que no hay muchas razones para que ustedes tres se queden. Uh, gracias por todo los últimos dos días. Te debo tres grandes premios ".

"Te retendré para eso entonces. Pero antes de irnos ... "dijo Adagio mientras sacaba su teléfono inteligente. "¿Cuál fue tu número otra vez? Deberíamos mantenernos en contacto ".

Sunset sonrió alegremente mientras sacaba su teléfono. ¡Esta era la primera vez que iba a compartir su número con alguien! ¡Ninguno de los Rainbooms alguna vez le pidió su número, incluso después de la Batalla de las Bandas! Hizo una pausa mientras comenzaba su viejo teléfono inteligente de primera generación.

"Err, ¿por qué no consigo tus números? Realmente no conozco la mía. "Se rió entre dientes, avergonzada, mientras sonreía a las tres Sirenas que comenzaron a reírse de su comentario.


	3. Capitulo 2: Mas de lo mismo

Sunset gimió cuando se sentó. Echaba de menos la cama de Sirens, ya juzgar por los dolores y molestias con los que estaba lidiando actualmente, su cuerpo también lo hacía.

Se frotó los ojos mientras estaba sentada en su cama, haciendo todo lo posible para no caer sobre su colchón lleno de bultos y en la tentadora llamada del sueño. Sin _embargo_ , _era_ sábado, ¿seguro que podría dormir un poco más?

Su mejilla ardió cuando su palma rebotó. No, mal Sunset! ¡Tenía que levantarse y prepararse para su día, no ser una vagabunda! ¿Pero qué iba a hacer ella hoy? El plan original era reunirse en el centro comercial con las otras Rainbooms y gastar su tiempo de compras y tontear ahora que la escuela estaba fuera de vacaciones de invierno, pero que obviamente se había disparado desde el aire gracias a Anon-A-Miss.

Anon-A-Miss ...

Sunset miró su teléfono, mirándolo. Ella había activado el modo avión a la mitad de la semana debido a todos los mensajes que recibía de los estudiantes, ya sea a través de mensajes de texto o en su cuenta de MyStable, e incluso terminó eliminando la aplicación MyStable poco después.

Y, sin embargo, la curiosidad mórbida la estaba provocando, haciéndola preguntarse cuán malas cosas habían sido desde entonces ...

Su mano se congeló, el teléfono descansaba justo fuera de las yemas de sus dedos. ¿Fue realmente una buena idea? Su mano se agitó cuando trató de racionalizar sus elecciones, su mente corriendo a través de pros y contras. ¿Qué pasa si ella ...

Agarró el teléfono, lo encendió e inició sesión, antes de entrar en las opciones y apagar el modo avión. Pasó un segundo, luego otro, y antes de que llegara el tercero su teléfono estalló en un zumbido cuando un diluvio de mensajes inundó su pantalla.

Sunset estaba seguro de que la mayoría de la base de estudiantes le había enviado mensajes de texto durante los últimos días, pero fue el último lote lo que llamó su atención. Hizo una pausa, antes de hojearlos lentamente.

~ * Viernes, 1:13 p.m.

Desde: RD

 _Sé muy bien que probablemente nunca pueda compensar todo esto, pero realmente lo sentimos. Sunset, por favor créenos._

~ * Viernes, 1:16 p.m.

De: Rares

 _Creo que hablo por los cinco cuando digo que lo que les hicimos fue totalmente repulsivo. Nos disculpamos profundamente y le suplicamos que nos dé la oportunidad de corregir nuestros errores, cariño._

~ * Viernes, 1:16 p.m.

De: AJ

 _Nos equivocamos, y esa es la verdad honesta. Por favor, permítanos tratar de compensarlo._

~ * Viernes, 1:17 p.m.

De: Shy

 _Lo siento mucho, Sunset, debería haber sabido que no nos harías algo así a nosotros ni a la escuela. Por favor perdónanos._

~ * Viernes, 1:18 p.m.

De: PinkOnPink

 _¡Prometo lanzarte la fiesta de disculpa más exitosa de todos! ¡Promesa de meniques! ¡Por favor vuelve con nosotros!_

Sunset frunció el ceño mientras terminaba de descartar los mensajes de las Rainbooms, al igual que los otros estudiantes. La indignación de su tratamiento supuraba en sus heridas aún abiertas de la semana anterior. No, ¡no se merecían la oportunidad de demostrar que lamentaban sus acciones! ¡Ellos arruinaron su vida!

...Pero…

¿No le dieron una segunda oportunidad, después de la caída formal?

Hah, como si! Sunset sacudió ese concepto tonto de su cabeza. No, hasta después de la Batalla de las Bandas, nadie comenzó a tratarla bien allí. Ella había sido el blanco de todas las bromas en esa escuela durante semanas. ¡Las Rainbooms incluidos!

Refunfuñó mientras hojeaba el último conjunto de mensajes, su estado de ánimo oscureciéndose aún más a medida que más estudiantes le enviaban mensajes de odio. Ella frunció el ceño mientras dejaba caer el teléfono sobre su manta, balanceando sus piernas para descansar en el piso. Ella instantáneamente se arrepintió de eso.

"¡FFF-Frio!", Chilló entre dientes mientras sus pies retrocedían del suelo helado, casi ardiendo por el frío que hacía. Sunset finalmente notó que su aliento permanecía en el aire, y cuán rígidas eran realmente sus sábanas. "¿Qué pasó con la calefacción?"

Caminó con cautela de puntillas hacia su guardarropa, sus pies gritaban en agonía entumecida mientras revolvía los cajones en una búsqueda desesperada de sus calcetines más gruesos, el aire helado se filtraba en el resto de su cuerpo. Dio un grito victorioso mientras sacaba los calcetines, poniéndolos tan rápido como podía. Al menos sus pies estaban ahora aislados, ¿y ahora qué?

(V) :.(( V)

Sunset se estremeció cuando acercó la manta más cerca de su barbilla, maldiciendo la semana, mejor dicho, ¡todo _diciembre_ hasta las profundidades del Tártaro! La casera se había detenido hacía unas horas para informarle que la unidad de calefacción se había averiado la noche anterior, y que alguien debería pasar esta tarde para echarle un vistazo.

Eso ya había sido bastante malo, pero veinte minutos más tarde Sunset había descubierto que el tanque de agua caliente también estaba en el frio, dejándola empapada en agua helada aún más fría que el aire.

Ahora estaba luchando por calentarse bajo una colección de mantas con una taza de té frente a ella.

Echó un vistazo a su teléfono. ¿Tal vez las Sirenas le echarían una mano? No, eso sería demasiado pedir. Sin mencionar increíblemente grosero.

Hizo una mueca mientras sacaba de debajo de sus mantas la humeante taza. Al menos la electricidad todavía estaba funcionando.

(V): .. :( V)

Sunset maldijo su comentario del día anterior mientras abría las cortinas para permitir que la luz que atravesaba las nubes iluminara su habitación. Ella miró a las luces ahora inútiles.

A mediados de la tarde de ayer se cortó la luz, un espectacular "¡Bang!" Que irradiaba a través de todo el apartamento. Al parecer, cualquier antiguo conductor o lo que sea que se llamara la caja se había repartido, dejando a Sunset en un apartamento sin electricidad, calor _ni_ agua caliente.

Para empeorar las cosas, el clima aún se estaba enfriando, y los mecánicos que vinieron ayer le dijeron a la casera que no se podía arreglar nada, que este edificio y sus servicios públicos eran demasiado viejos. Todo debería ser actualizado.

La casera estaba ahora en el hospital gracias a la conmoción que le causó su corazón al escuchar eso, dejando a Sunset sola en el edificio congelado para encargarse de las cosas.

Sunset gruñó mientras levantaba su teléfono, frunciendo el ceño mientras se sacaba otro mensaje de Rainbow Dash. La niña parecía estar acostumbrándose a escribir un mensaje de texto sobre Sunset y tratar de disculparse. Ella lo ignoró cuando desapareció, abriendo su aplicación de mensajería y creando un nuevo texto.

 _Destinatario: Adagio Dazzle_

 _Hola Adagio, Sunset aquí. Solo quería darle una actualización sobre el rápido deterioro de mi apartamento. El electricista confirmó que no podría solucionar ninguno de los problemas, que todo debería reemplazarse._

 _Lamentablemente, la casera todavía está en el hospital, así que estoy atrapada en un apartamento helado sin servicios públicos. En este punto, creo que les exhortaré a que se queden con los tres para las vacaciones, pero tengo que esperar para saber más sobre la casera._

 _Por ahora me voy a dar una ducha rápida antes de dirigirme al centro comercial para ver si puedo encontrar un trabajo para las fiestas._

Sunset miró su diario mientras apagaba su teléfono. La princesa Twilight había garabateado un mensaje acerca de que las reuniones llevaban demasiado tiempo, o al menos eso es lo que Sunset pensó que la princesa había querido escribir, el desorden en el papel casi imposible de distinguir. Sabía que la Princesa Crepuscular no dudaría en llevarla de regreso a Equestria, pero Sunset pronto pelearía con Gilda nuevamente y luego lo haría.

Hizo una mueca mientras se acercaba al baño, sin ganas de la ducha helada por la que estaba a punto de precipitarse.

(V): ... :( V)

Sunset se sentó en un silencioso bulto mientras el centro comercial zumbaba a su alrededor, su capucha cubría su cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

Estaba segura de que el edificio de apartamentos estaba justo ahora, con las tuberías de agua explotando y goteando por todas partes en el edificio. Al menos los plomeros llegaron rápidamente, Sunset les dio las llaves y les explicó la situación, antes de correr hacia la parada de autobús cercana. Necesitaba salir de allí antes de reclamar su vida.

No es que el centro comercial fuera mucho mejor. Nadie la contrataría hasta que proporcionara un número de seguridad social, pero la mayoría de ellos prometió mantener un puesto para ella cuando el resto de sus pertenencias llegara a la ciudad con su familia. Una mentira necesaria El atardecer tuvo que tejer, pero al final resultó infructuoso al final.

Afortunadamente, nadie realmente le había prestado atención, hizo todo lo posible por esconderse detrás de su sudadera con capucha cada vez que veía un Wondercolt acompañado por amigos o familiares. Aunque el hecho de que ella estaba usando su chaqueta de firma debería haberles alertado a solas de su presencia.

Su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar, sacándola de su gruñido estupor mientras lo sacaba del bolsillo. Se detuvo para mirar la pantalla, asegurándose de que fuera un número legítimo, antes de deslizar el botón verde y acercarlo a su oído.

"Oye, Adagio ..." Sunset murmuró en voz baja, una risita desconcertada irradiaba del auricular del teléfono.

"Hola, Sunset. ¿Todavía estás en el centro comercial? -Preguntó la Sirena, el ruido en el fondo amenazaba con ahogar a la mujer.

"¿Sí, por qué?"

"Solo me pregunto." Sunset saltó cuando una mano se apoyó en su hombro mientras la voz de Adagio le susurraba en el otro oído. La sirena comenzó a reírse cuando Sunset se giró para mirarla. "Hola. Te ves bastante duro ".

"¡Dilo a mi pobre corazón!", Gruñó Sunset mientras se calmaba, señalando con la cabeza a las tres Equestrianas que estaban frente a ella. "Hola Sonata, Aria".

"¡Hiyas!", La Sirena azul brillaba alegremente mientras saludaba a Sunset de una manera adorable, con el pom de su toca de estilo Santa moviéndose al ritmo de los movimientos de la niña.

"Heya, Shimmer." Aria sonrió por detrás del otro lado de Adagio, con los brazos cruzados en superioridad presumida.

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que sigas llamándome así?", Preguntó Sunset mientras se recostaba contra la mesa.

"¿Qué está hablando, Willis?"

"Shimmer es mi apellido". Sunset se rió entre dientes. "Y Willis no es mi primer nombre".

"No le hagas caso a Aria, solo llama a las personas con las que duerme por su primer nombre". Adagio sonrió mientras interrumpía a la sirena morada.

"Oi! ¡Cállate, Adagio!

"¿Ves, qué dijo Adagio?" Añadió Sonata entre risas, alejándose de las manos de Aria.

"¡Sonata!"

"Heh, entonces, ¿qué están haciendo ustedes tres aquí?", Le preguntó Sunset a Adagio mientras veía a Sonata llevar a Aria por el patio de comidas.

"Bueno, pensamos que podríamos hacer algunas compras-"

"¡No dejes que la tsundere te engañe, Sunset!" Gritó Aria mientras agarraba a Sonata, la chica chillaba adorablemente mientras luchaba por salir de la presa de la chica más baja. "Tuvimos que retenerla para evitar que manejara tan pronto como nos informara sobre los problemas de calefacción".

"¡Awww, realmente te _importa_ !" Sunset soltó una risita cuando el rostro de Adagio se puso rojo.

"Sí, bueno, me aseguraría de cerrar la puerta de tu dormitorio por la noche, para que Aria no se infiltre y empiece a frotarse ..."

"C-cállate, ¡jactancioso!" La cara de Aria se puso tan roja como la de Adagio cuando la chica dejó caer a Sonata. "No eras tú el que hablaba de ..."

Adagio soltó un grito estrangulado mientras se lanzaba contra la sirena morada, juntando sus manos sobre la boca de Aria, silenciándola. "Sí, y qué hay de ..."

Aria interrumpió sus intentos de quitarle las manos a Adagio haciendo lo mismo con su líder, amortiguando la sirena.

Sunset estalló en carcajadas ante la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella, más los ojos de la multitud que los rodeaba enfocándose en el barrio antes de devolver sus atenciones a lo que estaban haciendo antes.

"Está bien ... Está bien ..." Sunset logró salir entre risitas y jadeos por aire. "¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con tres de las verdaderas sirenas? Porque todo lo que está actuando demasiado adorable!"

Sonata comenzó a reírse al ver que Adagio y Aria se separaban, Adagio aplanaba la tela e intentaba volverse formal y apropiada otra vez, mientras Aria se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado, gruñendo en voz alta.

"¿Qué _estás_ mirando?" Adagio gruñó por encima de su hombro cuando notó una mesa aproximadamente de estudiantes universitarios riéndose y mirando en su dirección, el grupo se calló cuando vieron el peligroso destello en los ojos de las Sirenas.

"Así que, gracias por venir a buscarme, ustedes tres". Sunset dijo tímidamente mientras las cuatro chicas se acercaban una vez más. "Realmente lo aprecio. No _tenía_ muchas ganas de salir a esperar el autobús ".

"No te culpo" Aria se rió mientras se apoyaba en Adagio. "Es más frío que el de Adagio ..."

La cabeza de Sunset se inclinó en confusión cuando la voz de Aria se apagó, su sonrisa se disipó mientras sus ojos parecían dilatarse. "Um, Adagio? ¿Qué hiciste tú, Aria?

Tampoco hubo respuesta por parte de la sirena naranja, lo que provocó que la preocupación empezara a crecer cuando Sunset miró a Sonata, la misma mirada perdida en su rostro.

"Oye, ¿qué les pasa a ustedes tres?" Preguntó Sunset en un tono preocupado, antes de hacer una pausa, su mirada viajando a su lado.

Una familia de seis personas estaba parada allí, discutiendo en voz alta entre sí, sus palabras se entremezclaban en los oídos de Sunset, aunque su enojo era claro como el agua. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, insegura de qué hacer con lo que estaba viendo. Era casi como una nube, casi invisible para su ojo, flotaba en el aire hacia ellos, su tono verde casi enfermizo se hacía visible cuando se acercaba a las Sirenas, desvaneciéndose en sus torsos.

"OO-Oooh ..." Los labios de Sonata se movieron, aunque su mirada todavía permanecía vacía mientras miraba hacia el infinito. "Eso es lo _bueno_ ..."

La cabeza de Sunset se movió de un lado a otro entre las Sirenas y la familia mientras continuaban discutiendo, podía jurar que sus ojos comenzaban a brillar de rojo mientras la nube continuaba-

"¡Oye!" Sunset agarró a Adagio por los hombros, sacudiendo brutalmente a la chica. "¡Sunset a Adagio!"

"¿Q-Qué ...?" Una mirada confundida se extendió por el rostro de la Sirena cuando su estupor se rompió, su mano subió a su rostro. "Sunset Shim…?"

Sunset se había movido hacia Sonata después, siendo mucho más fácil de despertar, antes de terminar con Aria. Sin embargo, la sirena morada no estaba muy feliz.

"¡Qué diablos, Shimmer!", Gritó mientras giraba débilmente hacia la chica de ámbar, casi como si estuviera en estado de embriaguez. "¿¡Para que era eso!?"

"¿Para qué era para qué?", Preguntó Sunset mientras retrocedía, con las manos en alto para defenderse. "¡Ustedes tres fueron todo el cadete espacial de la nada!"

"Estábamos alimentándonos ..." dijo Adagio, sus ojos vidriosos volvieron a su brillantez normal. "Y una gran fiesta si lo digo yo mismo".

"No he comido tan bien desde la Batalla de las Bandas ..." dijo Sonata, babeando levemente. "En serio, Sunset ... forma de arruinar el momento ..."

"Ummm ... ¿lo siento?" Sunset se encogió de hombros incómoda, insegura de qué hacer, solo para que Sonata de repente se lanzara hacia adelante y lamiera la punta de su nariz. "¿¡Wah !?"

"Mmm, plátano de fresa ..." la sirena azul soltó una risita mientras se limpiaba la barbilla.

"Tu disculpa es aceptada." Dijo Adagio mientras Sunset se apresuraba a limpiarse la nariz. "Sin embargo, ahora que lo entiendes, te agradeceríamos que no nos interrumpieras la próxima vez".

"C-Claro, pero ... ¿Por qué estabas _alimentando_ , como lo llamaste?" Preguntó Sunset, limpiándose las manos en los pantalones.

"El hecho de que no podamos almacenarlo más no significa que ya no tengamos que comer". Aria murmuró entre dientes antes de inclinarse hacia Sunset. "¡Seriamente! Me encanta un buen bistec, pero _nada mejor que_ ... Bueno, _eso_ ".

"Negatividad ..." Sunset sintió que una voz incómoda comenzó a llorar en la parte posterior de su cabeza, antes de despejarse con un rápido movimiento. "Eh, ¿qué me importa? Solo ... Por favor, no intentes causarlo? Eso es todo lo que pregunto cuando estoy cerca ".

"Supongo que estaría bien", dijo Adagio después de un momento de contemplación, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Simplemente no esperes que dejemos de comer".

"Funciona para mi. Ahora, ¿dónde? ", Preguntó Sunset, mirando a los tres.

"Bueno, en realidad podríamos correr un poco mientras estamos aquí para ser honestos", dijo Aria mientras miraba hacia el ascensor. "Probablemente podría recoger algunas llaves nuevas. Lo juro, los estándares de calidad cayeron después de la Guerra Fría ... "

"¿Llaves? ¿Para qué los necesitas? "Preguntó Sunset, con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

"Nuestra querida Aria es bastante mecánica", dijo Adagio, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la niña morada. "No hemos necesitado ir al mecánico desde que salió la T".

"Prefiero trabajar en bicicletas, para ser honesto". Aria se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa petulante.

"¿Oh? ¡Me encantaría obtener una licencia de clase seis! "Sunset sonrió emocionada. "Hay algo sobre las motocicletas que me habla".

"¡Eso es lo que me gusta escuchar!", Gritó Aria de forma ampulosa, caminando hacia adelante y aplaudiendo firmemente contra el hombro de Sunset. "¿Qué tipo de bicicleta te gusta? Cruiser, deportes. Será mejor que no me digas que quieres uno de esos jodidos trozos de mierda de motocross.

Sunset se echó a reír cuando Aria se acercó y comenzó a susurrarle peligrosamente al oído. "¡Dios no! ¡No tengo ninguna razón por la cual a los niños les gusten esas cosas! Probablemente una de las marcas de Haysian para ser honesto. Algo pequeño y rápido ".

"Está bien, creo que puedo aceptar eso." Aria se rió entre dientes mientras retiraba su mano. "Siempre me han gustado mis Hogs, el rugido del motor simplemente ... _Mierda_ ..."

"¡Oh, Aria! ¡Cuéntale acerca de tu casi accidente! "Una sonrisa traviesa se extendió por la cara de Sonata mientras ella se movía hacia abajo con la mano levantada. "¡Apuesto a que a Sunset le _encantaría_ escuchar esa historia!"

Sunset volvió a mirar a la Sirena morada, la cara de Aria se puso rosada cuando su expresión cayó. "¿Oh? Reza para contar, Aria ".

"El ruido no es lo único que le _gusta de ..._ "

"C-Cállate, Sonata! ¡Pensé que dijiste que no le contarías eso a nadie! "Escupió Aria, congelada en el lugar mientras la sonrisa de la Sirena Azul se hacía más profunda.

"Espera ... De ninguna manera ..." Sunset comenzó a sonreír cuando se dio cuenta de ella. "De ninguna manera, Aria. Tú…"

"¡No es lo que piensas, maldita sea!" Aria se volvió hacia la chica de ámbar, con una mirada desesperada en su rostro.

"Eso, eh ... Solo wow, Aria".

"Joder mi vida ..."

"Claro que no quieres-"

"¡DIJE QUE SE CANCELA LA SONATA!"

(V): ... :( V)

"Ya veo ..." dijo Sunset en voz baja, sus ojos comenzando a romperse mientras sostenía el teléfono en su oreja. "N-No, lo entiendo completamente. Cuanto tiempo tengo? De acuerdo, sí. No, está bien, tengo algunos amigos dispuestos a acogerme. De acuerdo ".

Adagio hizo una pausa mientras salía de la librería, con la cabeza inclinada mientras miraba la forma descendente de Sunset. Aria dio un grito de irritación cuando chocó contra la sirena naranja, con los brazos cargados con bolsas de libros de Adagio.

"¿Sunset Shimmer? ¿Qué pasa? "Preguntó Adagio mientras Sunset soltaba un suave suspiro.

"Oh hola. Uh, parece que la casera falleció "explicó Sunset mientras se empujaba fuera de la pared. "Tengo que sacar todas mis cosas para fin de mes".

"Bueno, bueno que tienes un lugar adonde ir, ¿eh?" Sonata sonrió cálidamente mientras saltaba hacia Sunset, antes de hacer una pausa y tratar de forzar una sonrisa en la cara de la niña. "¡Así que pon el ceño boca abajo!"

Sunset hizo una mueca cuando se liberó de los dedos de Sonata, antes de encontrarse riendo por lo tonta que era la sonrisa de Sonata. "Dios, está bien, está bien. Gracias. Yo ... buscaré de alguna forma que les pague a ustedes tres por esto.

"Qué tal si-"

" _Sin_ recurrir a la venganza." Sunset gruñó juguetonamente a Aria, la Sirena resopló mientras movía sus bolsas. "Ni ser un esclavo sexual, Adagio"

La directora Sirena soltó una sonora carcajada mientras levantaba una mano hacia su pecho, su cabeza temblaba de lado a lado cuando Aria se unió con una risa propia.

"¿Así que supongo que iremos a mi casa? Podemos hacer múltiples viajes, solo necesito agarrar algunas cosas. "Preguntó Sunset mientras los cuatro comenzaban a dirigirse hacia el elevador. "Aww, vamos ..."

"Bueno, no es tan incómodo". Dijo Adagio cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió y las sorprendidas caras de Rainbooms los miraron.

"De todos los centros comerciales en todas las ciudades del mundo, tenían que estar aquí ..." Aria refunfuñó mientras pasaba arrastrando los pies a Sunset. "Oi, ¿vas a salir de allí o no? ¡No voy a bajar las malditas escaleras con tantos libros!

"C-Correcto ..." murmuró Applejack, antes de arrastrarse fuera del ascensor, el resto de las Rainbooms siguieron su ejemplo, con la cabeza colgando mientras trataban de no mirar fijamente a Sunset, la chica les miraba decepcionada.

"Tú, eh, no has respondido a ninguno de nuestros mensajes, cariño". Rarity mostró una sonrisa ansiosa mientras se quitaba un mechón de pelo de la cara cuando las Sirena comenzaron a abordar el ascensor ahora vacío.

"..." La respuesta del Sunset fue una mirada silenciosa, su ceño se elevó ligeramente mientras su barbilla se inclinaba hacia su pecho, su hombro temblaba cuando una de las sirenas la pinchó, lo más probable es que Sonata le diera el ritmo de los golpes.

"Estamos, eh, teniendo una fiesta de Navidad mañana por la noche si tú-" Rainbow Dash fue silenciada por la expresión de indignación en la cara de Sunset antes de girar e irrumpir en el ascensor, cerrando la puerta y separando las dos partes.

"Parecen desesperados por lograr que aceptes sus disculpas". Adagio notó que el ascensor comenzaba a descender, y sus ojos pasaban con cuidado por la temblorosa forma de Sunset.

"El hecho de que ellos ... Mira, ¿podemos olvidarnos de ellos?", Preguntó Sunset, con los puños apretados mientras miraba al suelo. La ira hervía en sus entrañas, pero no estaba segura de cuál era su origen. ¿Fue enojo con las Rainbooms y sus acciones? Sin embargo, no sentía lo mismo. Ella negó con la cabeza, luego respiró hondo, tratando de aclarar su mente y calmar sus emociones.

Hoy iba a ser otro día que parecía.

(V): ... :( V)

"Entonces, ¿qué tipo de libros recogiste?" Preguntó Sunset mientras miraba por la ventana, rompiendo el silencio que se había apoderado del cuarteto cuando el ascensor descendió en el centro comercial.

"Oh, alguna compañía lanzó una nueva antología de algunas de las obras menos conocidas de Hoofwright", dijo Adagio mientras el auto continuaba por el camino cubierto de nieve.

"¿Oh? No te tomé como alguien para actuar ", dijo Sunset divertido mientras miraba hacia el espejo retrovisor, justo a tiempo para ver a Adagio mirar hacia atrás con una mirada alegre, un pájaro cantante como una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Oh, mi pequeña y tonta potra". He estado fingiendo ser un joven veinteañero Humano por los últimos miles de años. Estuve allí cuando Hoofwright dirigió su primera jugada, así como la última ".

"Y cada uno en el medio". Aria gimió, frotándose las sienes. "Lo juro, no sé lo que ves en ese tipo! El hecho de que te _acostaste_ con él esa vez ... ¡Bleh!

"Podría decir lo mismo de ti y de ese Inkhorn del cambio de siglo". Los ojos de Adagio volvieron a la carretera, pero sus atenciones estaban definitivamente centradas en la sirena morada.

"¡Ahora! Al menos _él_ era mundialmente conocido por sus historias!"Aria escupió mientras se empujaban en su asiento para mirar a Adagio. "¡Harán su obra maestra en una película más tarde este año!"

"En un festival de cine independiente". Se rió disimuladamente desde la sirena azul que estaba sentada al lado de Sunset, haciendo que Aria se callara y se cruzara de brazos, su típica expresión de enojo se extendió por su rostro. "¡Sigo diciendo que no ha habido pintor que valga la pena desde que falleció ese loco tipo oreja! OO-¡O el chico azul! Bueno, quiero decir, después de que salió de esa juerga azul que era bastante bueno, eh ... "

"Wow ..." tres pares de ojos se enfocaron en Sunset mientras miraba a cada Sirena por turno, estudiándolas con una expresión indescifrable, solo para que rápidamente se desvaneciera en una sonrisa divertida. "¡Me quedaré con un montón de nerds!"

"¡Ahora! ¡Estos _nerds_ son los que se llevan tu culo lastimado! "Amenazó a Aria desde el asiento del pasajero. "Así que mantendría esa linda boca cerrada a menos que quieras quedarte en un apartamento congelado".

"Bien, bien. Mis _más sinceras_ disculpas. Sunset se echó a reír, levantando sus manos en una ofrenda de paz. Estaba sorprendida de cómo las Sirenas interactuaban con ella. Había esperado que trataran de vengarse de ella por la Batalla de las Bandas, como si pareciera que querían vengarse de las Rainbooms, pero aquí la llevaban a pasar las vacaciones, riéndose y intercambiando bromas entre ellos.

Como verdaderos amigos.

"Está bien, entonces tengo una idea de lo que hace Aria en su tiempo libre, pero ¿y ustedes dos?", Preguntó, mirando a Sonata y Adagio con una cálida sonrisa.

"¡Me gusta cocinar!" Sonata levantó su mano lo mejor que pudo en los confines del automóvil, sonriendo alegremente.

"Ella lo sabe, Sonata". Aria sonrió mientras miraba por encima del hombro. "Dile algo nuevo".

"Ah, y me gusta pintar, supongo".

"Ella es bastante buena en eso también, podría agregar. Otra cosa más que tener miles de años para practicar ayuda con. "Adagio sabiendo risa hizo eco en los oídos de Sunset. "Bueno, disfruto las artes, como ahora sabes, actuando sobre todo. Los tres también disfrutamos cantando, aunque sospecho que ya lo sabías ".

"Oh, eh ..." Sunset se congeló, su mente se remontaba a las consecuencias de la Batalla de las Bandas, cuando los colgantes de las Sirenas se rompieron y sus voces ... "Lo-lo siento ..."

"¿Hm? ¿Qué por ahora? Sonata inclinó la cabeza con confusión mientras parpadeaba a Sunset.

"S-Sus voces. Después de tus colgantes ...

"Oh, todavía podemos cantar" explicó Adagio mientras Aria estallaba en carcajadas. "No es como si perdiéramos nuestras voces con la pérdida de nuestros colgantes".

"¿Q-Qué? P-Pero- "

"Oye, ¿sabes lo que le sucede a un Unicornio cuando su cuerno está roto?" Aria preguntó entre risas.

"S-sí. Su magia es un poco más difícil de controlar. "Sunset asintió, perdida en cuanto a dónde iría Aria con esto. "Creo que también hay chisporroteo, pero nunca lo he visto en persona".

"Bueno, eso es lo que pasó con nosotros. Una reacción mágica, por así decirlo "dijo Adagio simplemente. "Debido a que nuestra magia generalmente estaba conectada a nuestra voz, se llevaron la peor parte".

"Sonata aquí siguió chisporroteando en la boca durante la primera semana." Aria se burló, la cara de Sonata cayendo cuando un ligero rubor comenzó a acumularse en sus mejillas.

"¡Oye! ¡No le digas eso! "Sonata gimió, luchando por alcanzar a Aria con sus manos extendidas.

"¡Piensa en esto como una recompensa por traer mi bicicleta!" Aria le guiñó un ojo mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba. "También deberías verla cuando come demasiado". ¡Se convierte en un viejo Kaiju normal! "

"Staaahp!" Sonata balbuceó mientras risas llenaban el auto.

(V): ... :( V)

"Está bien, eso debería hacerlo por mí por ahora". Sunset asintió mientras aplaudía. Todas sus pertenencias más costosas ahora se reunieron, junto con una variedad de ropa para los próximos días. Sunset no tenía mucho vestuario, gracias a que no tenía nada cerca de la estabilidad financiera, y la mayoría de lo que tenía era de Rarity, y se negó a usarlos después del incidente de Anon-A-Miss.

"Funciona para mí", dijo Aria a través de los dientes, sus brazos volaron arriba y abajo de sus brazos a un ritmo frenético. "¡Salgamos de este congelado agujero infernal!"

"¿Volveremos este fin de semana quizás?" Preguntó Adagio mientras veía a Sunset y Aria comenzar a recoger las pertenencias recogidas de la chica de ámbar. "Dios sabe que tenemos suficientes cajas".

"Si eso está bien contigo? Quiero decir, tenemos hasta fin de mes, y obtuve la mayoría de lo que necesito de todos modos ", dijo Sunset mientras apoyaba el cesto de la colada contra su cadera.

"¿Qué hay de todas esas ropas en el armario?" Sunset deseó poder bendecir la inocencia infantil de Sonata.

"Esos son de los Rainbooms. Prefiero no recordar ser su caso de caridad ", refunfuñó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta donde Aria esperaba y gruñía.

"O-Oh ... ¡Desayunos!" Sonata soltó una risita tímida mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza con una sonrisa incómoda en el rostro.

"No te preocupes. Es agua debajo del puente, por así decirlo. "Sunset dijo mientras terminaba su llave de su bolsillo viendo como Sonata se sostenía firmemente en su mochila. "¿Estamos todos listos para irnos?"

"Estimado dios que sea todo lo mejor!" Gritó Aria mientras se abrió la puerta del apartamento de Sunset Shimmer y empezó a correr hacia el calor del aire del invierno, dejando Aria, Sonata y Sunset de risa en humilde plana de la chica de color ámbar.


	4. Capitulo 3: Una larga noche de dia

"Entonces ... Hogar dulce hogar, ¿eh?" Sunset se detuvo mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación. Era lo mismo que cuando había dormido allí días atrás, con una cama grande y lujosa ocupando el centro de la habitación, un armario que parecía la mitad del tamaño de todo su piso y un "pequeño" escritorio contra la pared del fondo.

"¿Comparado con la nevera en la que vivías? ¡Eso espero! ", Comentó Aria con una sonrisa petulante mientras terminaba de colocar una de las cajas de las escasas pertenencias de Sunset. "¡Supongo que no estabas bromeando cuando dijiste que entraste en los pasillos para calentarte! ¿¡Cómo no te has congelado hasta la muerte de alguna manera !? "

"¡Te puedo dar una buena gira ahora si quieres!" Sonata sonrió mientras saltaba de un lado a otro con entusiasmo, agitando la mano por encima de su cabeza.

"Pasa de mi. Voy a tomar un baño caliente. "Aria saludó tan despectivamente como su tono cuando salió de la habitación, visiblemente temblando aún.

"Claro, probablemente sería bueno saber el diseño de este lugar ya que me quedaré un poco". Sunset se rió entre dientes mientras depositaba su mochila hinchada en su nueva cama. "¿Vienes también, Adagio?"

"Sería mejor si lo hiciera". No quiero que Sonata te dé una comprensión equivocada de nuestro humilde hogar ". Dijo Adagio con una sonrisa maliciosa cuando Sunset pasó junto a ella.

"¿Tan humilde como tú, Adagio?" Sunset se rió entre dientes cuando la puerta de su habitación se cerró tras la sirena naranja cerrada.

"Muere el pensamiento, cariño".

"Umm ... ¿Ya terminaste de coquetear con ella, Adagio?" Preguntó Sonata, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado. Un rubor llameante estalló en las caras de ambos equestrianos de tonos cálidos ante el comentario de la niña, antes de que Sunset estallara en una risa alegre.

"S-Sonata!" Exclamó la chica más baja, tartamudeando en su vergüenza. "Yo no estaba ... ¿Podrías ...? Solo ... Vamos a mostrarle a Sunset la casa".

Sonata se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente antes de comenzar a saltar alegremente mientras Sunset y Adagio compartían miradas. Bueno, más de Sunset sonrió mientras miraba a su anfitrión que estaba ocupado retirando su palma de su cara.

"Lo juro, esa chica es más traviesa de lo que parece ..." la ecuestre de color amarillo pálido gruñó antes de mirar a Sunset, y se congeló en respuesta a la mirada de la chica de ámbar. "¡Oh, no tú también ...!"

Sunset se rió mientras se alejaba.

(V) :.(( V)

Decir que la casa era masiva era una subestimación; El viejo apartamento de Sunset era probablemente más pequeño que la entrada principal, ¡y mucho menos todo lo demás! Ella estaba situada en el segundo piso, junto con las Sirenas, y se le mostró cada una de las diferentes habitaciones escondidas alrededor del largo pasillo.

"¡Esta es mi sala de pintura!" Sonata se rió alegremente mientras abría la gran puerta de roble. Un desorden de sábanas, absolutamente salpicado de pintura, cubría el suelo, y había varios caballetes en varios ángulos y alturas.

"Wow ..." susurró Sunset en voz baja, asombrada por las obras que se exhibían. "¡Esos son increíbles, Sonata!"

La sirena azul soltó una risa aún más adorable mientras una orgullosa sonrisa se extendía por su rostro, uno de sus delicados dedos arañando su mejilla. "¡Gracias! Es muy divertido, al menos mientras Aria no entre y arruine todo ".

Adagio y Sunset compartieron una risita comprensiva cuando Sonata cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, antes de seguir por el pasillo. La puerta de al lado parecía estar en la esquina, el pasillo hacia abajo y hacia un lado.

"Esta es nuestra biblioteca", dijo Adagio mientras entraba, Sonata y Sunset siguiéndola con cuidado. "Es uno de mis orgullos y alegrías".

Al parecer, toda la pared estaba hecha de vidrio, ya que se extendía dos pisos. Una escalera de caracol estaba al lado de Sunset, permitiendo que alguien subiera al segundo piso. Filas y filas de estanterías corrían alrededor de Sunset, con un área abierta comparativamente pequeña, muebles ornamentados sentados y esperando cerca de una gran mesa.

"Esta es mi habitación favorita ..." Murmuró Sunset con las fauces abiertas. ¡Tanto conocimiento! ¡Solo miró qué tan empaquetados estaban los estantes! ¿Qué edad tenían algunos de esos libros?

"¿Creí que nos llamaste nerds, Sunset?" Adagio se rió entre dientes mientras veía a la chica de ámbar secándose un mechón de baba de la barbilla.

"¡Nunca dije que no lo fuera! ¡Seriamente! ¡Esto parece tan completo como la biblioteca privada de Celestia!

"Yo esperaria. Hemos estado reuniendo estos durante nuestro tiempo aquí. "El orgullo que provenía de la voz de Adagio solo se atenía al fuego escolástico de Sunset.

"¿Puedo leer esto?", Suplicó, sosteniendo sus manos juntas mientras se dejaba caer al piso frente a la Sirena, con el ojo muy abierto. Adagio estalló en una canción como una risa por las acciones de la niña, el aire irradiaba con el sonido de su diversión.

"Por supuesto. Estas son todas las reproducciones que hemos hecho a lo largo de los años. Mantenemos los originales en un lugar mucho más seguro ", dijo mientras finalmente recuperaba el aliento, finalmente mirando a Sunset. Frunció el ceño mientras estudiaba la sonrisa cada vez más amplia de la niña. "¿Qué pasa con esa mirada?"

"... ¿Originales ...?", Llegó el susurro silencioso y esperanzado de la muchacha arrodillada.

"No." Adagio negó con la cabeza, Sunset soltó un fuerte gemido que solo envió a la Sirena a reír de nuevo. "Lo siento, Sunset. Pero muchos de ellos son más antiguos que esta ciudad en casi nueve veces. Solo se ven bajo circunstancias muy específicas ".

"Te burlas", la chica ámbar gruñó mientras se levantaba lentamente.

"Me han llamado así antes, sí." La Sirena dio un guiño de complicidad mientras pasaba lentamente junto a Sunset, sus anchas caderas se movían a cada paso, delicadamente rozando contra Sunset cuando pasaba. La ecuestre sintió que su pulso se detenía por un momento mientras Adagio emitía un suave ronroneo, la sensual mirada en su ojo causó que un sudor cálido creciera en la frente de Sunset antes de que Adagio saliera por la puerta.

"Wow ..." dijo Sonata lentamente, devolviendo a Sunset al tiempo real con una sacudida. "No he visto a Adagio usar tanto de su encanto en siglos".

La respuesta de Sunset fue lloriquear, gorgotear mientras la unicornio intentaba volver a centrarse. "Ah, bwuh ... ¿Qué ...?"

Sonata se encogió de hombros suavemente mientras caminaba detrás de su compañera Siren. "A Adagio siempre le gustó la atención. Ella iría a las aldeas y reuniría a todos a su alrededor, todos adulando sobre ella ".

"¿Vienen ustedes dos?" Dijo la chica desde la puerta, su voz sola causó un temblor en el corazón de Sunset.

El resto de la visita a la casa había sido afortunadamente desprovisto de Adagio burlándose de Sunset, la chica de ámbar agradeciendo a las estrellas por eso, ya que no estaba segura de si sería capaz de decirle a Adagio que se detuviera. Al menos ahora sabía dónde estaba todo, dónde y dónde no ir, y pudo regresar a su habitación para comenzar a guardar sus cosas, tarareando alegremente mientras lo hacía.

(V): .. :( V)

"Pensé que se suponía que esto nos ayudaría a tener _más_ tiempo con ellos ..." Scootaloo gimió al ver a Sweetie Belle cerrar la puerta con un rápido examen de caderas, con las manos llenas de tazas llenas de chocolate humeante y un plato lleno de galletas .

"Todos lo hicimos, Scoot." Apple Bloom gimió en voz alta. Esta no era la primera vez que la chica más bajita de los tres había mencionado ese punto cuando estaban solos. "No pensé que volverían con ella después de todo lo que hicimos".

Era cierto que los Rainbooms habían ignorado a Sunset durante la semana anterior, expulsándola de su grupo al igual que las tres chicas habían planeado, pero en lugar de tener más tiempo para ellas, las cinco chicas mayores pasaron más tiempo juntas o con otros compañeros de clase. .

"... Me gustaron más al comienzo de la semana." Scootaloo habló de nuevo, esta vez ganando gemidos de sus dos compañeros.

De hecho, justo cuando los Rainbooms habían cambiado cuando por primera vez pensaron que Sunset era culpable de ser Anon-A-Miss, habían cambiado aún más drásticamente el día en que Sunset dejó la escuela. Mientras que el comienzo de la semana era que estaban llenos de ira por la revelación de sus vergonzosos secretos, y la aparente traición de Sunset, cuando se dieron cuenta como un grupo de que Sunset era inocente, habían caído en la desesperación.

"Tuve que volver a lavar la ropa de Rarity ayer ..." Dijo Sweetie Belle en voz baja. Su hermana apenas había salido de su habitación en los últimos cinco días o así, su puerta permanecía cerrada mientras se podían escuchar los sollozos ahogables. La única vez que se había ido había sido con los otros miembros de los Rainbooms, y aparentemente se habían encontrado con Sunset en el centro comercial, acompañados por las Sirens, a las que todavía parecía llamar sus amigas. "Las manchas de helado son tan difíciles de quitar de la seda ..."

"No creo que haya visto a AJ perderse el pastel de manzana de Granny Smith antes. Demonios, no creo que la haya visto perder una comida antes ". Apple Bloom agregó con igual cansancio. Cada vez que intentaba comunicarse con su hermana mayor, Applejack siempre la rechazaba, sin importar cuál fuera la oferta. Cada vez, los ojos esmeralda de Applejack parecían vidriosos, y vacíos, extrañando su chispa de vida habitual. Una noche, Apple Bloom había escuchado a su hermana llorar en su habitación, diciendo que había cometido el mayor error de su vida.

Scootaloo se mofó mientras ella tomaba su tercera galleta, las migas se derramaban sobre sus piernas cruzadas mientras sus mejillas se hinchaban como una ardilla. "¡Bueno, al menos le dio una lección a Gilda cuando salía!", Dijo con expresión ampulosa, con una sonrisa en su rostro. "¡Esa perra me había estado tratando como una mierda todo el año!"

"Nunca deberíamos haber hecho esto ..." Scootaloo se congeló al escuchar a Apple Bloom susurrar imposiblemente silenciosa.

"¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando, Bloom? La puesta de sol se fue, Gilda se fue; la _escuela_ está _segura_ , finalmente! ¡Misión cumplida! -Dijo Scootaloo con paso apurado y silencioso, asegurándose de mantenerse callado por si alguien estaba parado afuera de la puerta de la habitación de Sweetie Belle.

"¡Sí, Sunset se ha ido y Gilda está en el hospital!" Gruñó la chica de la granja, entrecerrando los ojos peligrosamente mientras miraba a su amigo deportivo. "Bully o no, Gilda no se merecía eso".

"Oye, ¿cuál es tu problema? Primero se balanceó en Sunset, ¿recuerdas? ¿Y no fue ella quien arruinó tu proyecto de ciencia a fines del año pasado? "Dijo Scootaloo con una ira igualmente creciente mientras miraba a su amiga.

"¡Pero eso no significa que deba pasar las vacaciones en el hospital!" Fue el turno de Sweetie Belle de acercarse, su voz chirriaba. "También podemos estar de acuerdo en que caímos al nivel de Gilda. Para ... Para el nivel del _viejo_ Sunset ... "

"Oigan, ustedes dos saben que nunca podemos revelar esto, ¿verdad? ¡Probablemente nos cargarán y enviaremos a Juvie! "Scootaloo se sintió un poco nervioso cuando ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente.

"Te aseguraste de borrar la cuenta, ¿no?", Preguntó Apple Bloom, con los labios dibujados en una línea delgada. Estuvo de acuerdo en que ninguno de ellos podía hacerle saber que estaban detrás de Anon-A-Miss, especialmente ahora que le pasó a Gilda.

"Y el correo electrónico asociado con eso", dijo Scootaloo con orgullo, sonriendo. "La biblioteca pública es muy útil".

El silencio regresó a la habitación, cubriendo a los tres jóvenes con su pabellón sofocante. Fue Sweetie quien rompió el silencio de los tres sorbiendo suavemente su chocolate caliente. "Todavía me siento mal por esto ..."

(V): ... :( V)

"Sabes que no vendrá, Dash". Applejack dijo una vez más, con más firmeza esta vez en un vano intento de conseguir que la atleta dejara de revisar su teléfono cada tres segundos. "Diablos, ella ni siquiera ha devuelto ninguno de nuestros textos. No es que pueda culparla ...

La fiesta de Navidad, si es que se podía llamar así, había comenzado horas atrás, con cada uno de los miembros de la banda entrando a la casa de Rarity, abrigados para tratar de romper el frío del viento que soplaba afuera, unas cuantas bolsas pequeñas delicadamente en sus manos revestidas de mitones. Regalos, muchos de ellos. Uno para las festividades de la noche, un intercambio de regalos que hacian las _seis_ miembros de las Rainbooms habían decidido antes del comienzo del mes, así como regalos para cada miembro.

Sunset incluida ...

Los otros cinco habían hecho todas sus compras justo después de encontrarse con Sunset con las Sirenas una vez más, los cuatro parecían felices, la sonrisa que había estado en la cara de Sunset antes de ver a los cinco. Les recordó lo feliz que se había sentido después de la Batalla de las Bandas, cuando finalmente comenzaron a aceptarla en el grupo, cuando la escuela finalmente la perdonó por sus acciones pasadas.

Y luego la decepción cruda e indómita con que los miraba cuando pasaron avergonzados. Cuando Rainbow comenzó a recordar Sunset de la fiesta, la decepción había sido rápidamente reemplazada por la ira, la furia y el odio apenas reprimidos; los cinco habían sentido que se habían quemado en la mirada de Sunset. El encuentro les había dejado conmocionados, pero habían logrado recorrer el centro comercial con bastante facilidad, comprando sus regalos para el intercambio; todos ellos se habían comprado sus regalos personales con antelación. Sin embargo, cuando se encontraron, listos para partir, se congelaron. Terminaron parados frente a ese elevador de nuevo, la gente corría de un lado a otro.

Había sido Rarity quien sugirió que tal vez consiguieran algo grande para Sunset, los cinco de ellos se dispararon por igual. Los otros cuatro asintieron, y comenzaron a caminar por el centro comercial, buscando algún tipo de indicio de qué llevar a su amigo , afortunadamente no _antiguo_ .

Había sido un cruel giro del destino que todos se detuvieran frente a una de las tiendas de electrónicos locales, una que se especializaba específicamente en teléfonos celulares. Todo había comenzado debido a un teléfono, potencialmente, y sin embargo, no podían pensar en un artículo costoso que pudieran ser ofrecidos por ellos, y ser significativo para Sunset. Esperaban que no se recibiera de mala fe, incluso si Sunset decidiera presentarse.

"¡No lo sabes!", Respondió la atleta mientras levantaba la vista de su teléfono una vez más, sus ojos y su tono traicionaban lo poco que ella confiaba en lo que acababa de decir. "¡Podría estar caminando hacia la puerta en este mismo momento!"

"Son las siete y cuarto, dar ..." dijo Rarity suavemente, su voz se apagó cuando llegó a su comentario de marca registrada, solo para que se apagara. Rainbow pudo haber sido el más visiblemente afectado por la comprensión de los grupos de que se habían equivocado con respecto a Sunset y Anon-A-Miss, pero Rarity había recibido el golpe en su corazón.

Ella dejó de usar su comentario, siempre se atrapaba cada vez que comenzaba a pronunciarlo, ya que se negaba a decirlo después de cómo había tratado el que ella llamaba con más frecuencia. Su presunta atención a las apariencias también se había ido al camino. No era para decir que ella los ignoró, pero si la hubieras comparado esa noche con cualquier otro día de la semana anterior a la escuela, ella habría estado kilómetros adelante.

"... No creo que ella venga ..." fue suave, incluso para ella, susurro del amante de los animales residente del grupo. Ella les había dicho que los animales en el refugio habían estado alejándose de ella últimamente, y que había empeorado al final de la semana anterior. De alguna manera, parecía que los animales _sabían_ que había hecho algo mal, incluso cuando aún no lo había descubierto.

Pinkie, de alguna manera, permaneció totalmente en silencio. Como lo había sido desde el encuentro en el centro comercial con Sunset. Se veía inusualmente sombría cuando alguien pasaba sus ojos sobre ella, pero cuando estaba justo por el rabillo del ojo de alguien, juraron que se volvió gris, sin emociones, su cabello aparentemente desinflado y cayendo sobre ella, oscureciendo su rostro.

"¿Deberíamos comenzar el intercambio de regalos?" Preguntó Applejack, tan desinteresado como el resto de las chicas en el prospecto.

(V): ... :( V)

"¿Quieres que haga _qué_ ?", Los ojos color opal de la mujer de piel oscura se ensancharon incluso cuando frunció el ceño confundida ante el comentario de la mujer blanca mientras sus dedos se peinaban a través de la majestuosa melena multicolor.

"Quiero que profundices en esta cuenta de Anon-A-Miss para mí", dijo Celestia con un suspiro de cansancio mientras masajeaba con cautela su cuero cabelludo. "Eres el único que sé que podría hacer este tipo de cosas sin levantar sospechas, Chrysi".

"Sea como sea, y esta es una solicitud bastante simple, pero ¿por qué? Creí que dijiste que Sunstrike ya se había ido de la escuela.

"Sunset, y sí, ya lo hizo. Se fue el jueves y luego regresó el viernes con sus nuevos _amigos_ , y en lugar de causar problemas, solo querían todo lo que necesitaban para incorporarla a Crystal Prep ".

"Entonces, ¿por qué me haces cavar? Parece que todo está resuelto. La cuenta ha sido eliminada, dijiste, ahora que su chivo expiatorio se fue. Chrysalis dio un feliz ronroneo cuando sintió que Celestia comenzaba a temblar bajo sus cuidados. "Me parece que necesitas otro ... _Distracción_ ..."

"Cualquier otra noche, estaría de acuerdo contigo, pero en este momento ..." Celestia detuvo cualquier ruido feliz o movimientos que había estado haciendo, volviendo a caer en su estado melancólico una vez más. "Con Gilda en el hospital, su familia acudió a la junta escolar, lo que a su vez me afecta. Afortunadamente, tenemos imágenes de Gilda y sus seguidores atacando a Sunset en primer lugar, lo que nos ayuda con ese fin, y tenemos las imágenes de su apresuramiento en la escuela después de que le arrojaron la roca. Pero aún necesitamos saber quién está detrás de los ataques ".

"Quiero decir, no es difícil, Apio, es solo que aún no me has dicho _por qué_ ".

"Porque ella siente que me volví hacia ella, y entiendo de dónde viene. Las Sirenas me dieron su dirección para enviar su documentación, pero si aparezco con pruebas de quién fue que hizo todo esto, tal vez ... "

"Estás buscando penitencia; Perdón. "Dijo Chrysalis mientras acercaba a la mujer mientras asentía levemente. "... Nunca cambies, mi amor".

"Solo para ti", una cálida sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del director mientras ella envolvía un brazo perezosamente sobre la parte superior de la manta.

"¿Podrían ustedes dos callarse y dormir?", Llegó el gruñido molesto de Luna mientras asomaba su cabeza sobre la espalda de Chrysalis, causando risitas tímidas y de colegiala para escapar de las otras dos mujeres


	5. Capítulo 4: Entonces, esto es Navidad

"Feliz Navidad!" vino un sumamente entusiasmado y ampulosamente el lamento bullicioso como la puerta al cuarto de Ocaso voló abierto.

Ocaso respondido dando un chillido aterrado, mientras volando fuera de su cama y chocando al suelo en un enredo de plantar en un macizo, la ropa, y miembros, aterrizando con un cuarto el porrazo tembloroso como la Sonata volaron en el cuarto, mientras aterrizando de algún modo en su cama en un solo, increíblemente fluido movimiento.

"Qué usted está haciendo en la tierra, usted grande tonto?" una sonrisa extensamente bastante para poner el Gato de Cheshire para avergonzar extendió por la cara de la muchacha azul cuando ella tejió encima del formulario todavía revolcándose de Ocaso cuando ella se esforzó librarse de su prisión involuntaria.

"Quizá si usted no estuviera intentando enviarme a una tumba temprana!" ella chasqueó en la molestia cuando ella manejó rasgar fuera de la ropa de cama que había estado impidiéndola despacio como el Adagio y Aria entró el ahora el cuarto abierto también, riéndose entre dientes y reir ahogadamente cuando ellos observaron la luz intensa de Ocaso empieza a fundir lejos.

"Es su falta por haber intentado dormir en, estimado." el Adagio dijo cuando ella estaba de pie al pie de la cama, una sonrisa que viene a su cara. La mirada de ocaso pasó despacio encima de sus tres amigas, vigilancia que empieza a tomar el mando finalmente cuando ella notó que todos los tres llevaron actualmente nada más que las camisas de dormir provocativas, y un Santa sombrero en el caso de Sonata.

El ámbar desolló que la muchacha dio una sonrisa afectada grande cuando ella empezó a ponerse de pie despacio, mientras recogiéndola la ropa de cama alejada ahora antes de dejarlo caer en la cama al lado de la Sonata. "Yo lo siento que yo no tomé los tres de usted como individuos que celebraron las fiestas." ella dijo cuando ella enderezó su oversized la camisa de t.

"Sólo Sonata hace." el Aria refunfuñó como de costumbre, mientras cruzando sus brazos cuando ella miró fijamente la Sirena espumosa que era el haciendo botar ocupado en la cama de Ocaso. "Yo nunca entendí la religión."

"Por qué yo no amaría este tiempo de año!?" ella exclamó cuando ella dio un último salto en la cama de Ocaso, mientras lanzándose de él y viniendo a aterrizar delante del dueño de la cama. "¡Toda la comida! ¡Todos los obsequios! Es uno de las pocas cosas que son bien realmente viejo en este mundo!"

El ocaso agitó su cabeza, incapaz detenerse de reírse tontamente a lo largo de con la Sonata, la muchacha que cabriola alrededor en el desvanecimiento. "Bien, bien. Feliz Navidad usted tres, ahora yo puedo regresar plantar en un macizo?"

"Oh? Usted no quiere abrir sus regalos?" el Adagio preguntó, una mirada obviamente falsificada de susto que extiende encima de su cara cuando ella planteó una mano para descansar en su pecho.

(V):.: (V)

"Achtung!" la recolección pequeña de Wondercolts buscaba en el agotamiento a la figura que sale despacio ahora de la cocina, una bandeja grande de obsequios el límite innumerable firmemente en sus brazos. "Usted todos tiene siete minutos y treinta dos segundos para despertarse antes de que nosotros empecemos los regalos."

Al tono de dedo meñique le faltaron toda la energía, entusiasmo y excitación que tenía cuando ella había hecho pensar en la fiesta de Navidad primero que ellos ahora todos asistieron. Los Rainbooms y sus hermanas más jóvenes, ambos real y honourary, se sentado en el medio de la sala de la casa de Rareza, el sol fuera del empezar tener simplemente apenas para subir. Los padres de la muchacha estaban lejos, después de haber salido en una fiesta privada a la salida del mes, mientras dejando a sus dos hijas en el cargo de la casa de la familia.

"Yaaaay…" el Arco iris holgazaneó, su voz y vacío nulo eso emparejó el estado emocional de sus miembros de la venda compañero. Ninguno de ellos había dormido a bien la noche anterior, sus mentes que todavía juegan encima de lo que la noche podría ser si ellos hubieran sido verdad al Ocaso.

"¡Oh viene, el Arco iris! No sea como que! ' Scootaloo tocó en, una indirecta de molestia que juega al borde de su voz cuando ella intentó a festivamente roughhouse con su ídolo. "¡Es Navidad! Tiempo para la familia, y regalos!"

"Y amigos, chorro…" el adolescente más viejo contestó cuando ella débil golpeó con fuerza uno de la mano de Scootaloo lejos.

"Usted todavía no está actuando toda la sentencia y oscurece sobre Pronto-un-Srta., usted es?" la Flor de la Manzana y Encanto que Belle gimió internamente cuando ellos apretaron sus ojos cerrados. Puede haber sido Flor de la Manzana que había empezado originalmente Pronto-un-Srta., y Encanto Belle que aterrizó el soplo más importante contra el Ocaso, pero había sido Scootaloo que habían querido guardar la ida extenso, mientras golpeando fuera contra cualquiera que ella había juzgado eso la hizo mal. "Protegiendo la escuela." ella diría en un esfuerzo por justificar sus acciones anteriores.

"El ocaso no es Pronto-un-Srta., Scootaloo. Nosotros ya le dijimos que." había un pedazo pequeño de tensión en las palabras del atleta como sus ojos estrechados. "¿Tan sólo gota él, de acuerdo? Usted no entendería."

Scootaloo dio un infantil "Harumph!" cuando ella se sentaba, mientras cruzando sus brazos y agitando su cabeza, permitiendo la Flor de la Manzana para buscar a su hermana, un ligeramente involucrado parezca en su cara joven.

"Sis?"

"Sí, Flor?" AJ respondió, mira el glancing despacio en su hermano más joven.

"¿Hágalo… yo quiero decir, la cuenta se anuló el día después de que el Ocaso salió, el derecho? Ciertamente -"

"La flor, por favor…" los ojos del adolescente cabelludo rubio apretaron cerrado, Flor de la Manzana que chamusca ella podría ver una lágrima que intenta forzar su manera fuera de la esquina del ojo de su hermana. "Simplemente nos olvidamos sobre que para ahora, de acuerdo?"

Encanto que Belle barajó encima de al lado de su hermana, los ojos de Rareza hinchado y rojo, con no un rastro de composición para ser visto en la cara de la muchacha cuando ella se sentaba allí en el silencio, mientras mirando hacia abajo a sus manos. "Dónde usted piensa que la Mamá y Papá vuelven ahora mismo?" ella preguntó suavemente, mientras descansando una mano en el antebrazo de su hermana.

"Probablemente a alto en un avión, disfrutando juntos la vista y su tiempo." una sonrisa melancólica extendió encima de los rasgos delicados del fashionista cuando ella descansó una mano adelante su hermana. "yo apenas deseo que yo pudiera estar haciendo el mismo."

El encanto Belle se sentía su digiera empieza a hervir como la culpa lavó a través de ella, la vista de los ojos de su hermana, tan libre de… algo, causando su corazón para fijar cuando ella parecía lejos en la vergüenza.

"Nosotros también podemos congregarnos, yo supongo…" el Pastel del Dedo meñique dijo, aunque no a cualquiera en particular. Todos cambiamos despacio hacia el árbol muy alto que se había decorado por ellos durante la salida del Pronto-un-Srta. evento, los recuerdos de cuánto ellos ultrajaron el Ocaso cuando ellos hicieron quemando el Rainbooms así cuando ellos se esforzaron mirar el pino regio.

(V):..: (V)

"¡Eso que… El… el Infierno…?" el Ocaso hizo una pausa cuando ella alcanzó el fondo de los escalones, la sala entera subida por el solo Ocaso de árbol de pino más grande había observado alguna vez! Estiró toda la manera a al techo del cuarto, casi dos historias a, y se ató con el oropel y chucherías. Relució en la luz baja de la salida del sol temprana, mientras casi amenazando deslumbrar al Jinete con su magnificencia.

"Usted mejora gusta." el Aria se quejó cuando ella esquivó fuera del Ocaso del trasero, su cruce de los brazos por su pecho como el Adagio empezó a reirse disimuladamentese alegremente.

"Cuándo hizo esto - Cómo hizo - eso que?"

"El aria y Sonata pusieron eso anoche a después de que usted se acostó." explicó el Adagio con un pestañeo alegre, una sonrisa furtiva que extiende en su cara cuando ella examinaba la Sirena purpúrea. "Entonces la Sonata y yo lo decoramos."

"¿Pero dónde usted lo consiguió de? Y cómo yo no le oí prepararlo!?" el Ocaso echaba una mirada alrededor al trío en la contrariedad absoluta.

"Bien usted los kinda del diiid rompen el Aria está bebiendo el registro para cuánto -"

"¡Yo voy a exigir esa parte de atrás! Simplemente usted espera!" el Aria interpuso, mientras imponiendo silencio la Sonata como su molestia al árbol se achicó por sólo cómo penoso ella todavía era de la noche anterior está bebiendo el concurso.

"Como si, perra!" se rió el Ocaso, mientras descansando sus manos en sus caderas cuando ella se apoyó atrás a tiempo con sus risitas. "Los Potros de Tierra casa volvería a llamar lo que usted me sirvió agua de la palmadita, y yo normalmente los bebí bajo las mesas!"

Aria devuelta a refunfuñar como la Sonata se soltó finalmente por el Adagio, la muchacha azul que limita por al Ocaso, antes de tomarla por la mano y batirla encima de al árbol. Estando de pie al pie de él y buscando, el Ocaso supuso el árbol era fácilmente treinta pies alto, las ramas que comban bajo el peso de sus decoraciones.

"Santo cagúese…" ella dijo bajo su respiración cuando ella sentía la Sonata despacio empujarla abajo hacia la tierra, el unicornio que sigue las instrucciones dadas simplemente cuando ella ponderó el goliath que sobresale encima de ella.

"De acuerdo! Time para los regalos!" la Sonata exclamó alegremente, mientras aplaudiendo sus manos extáticamente cuando ella saltó encima de al árbol.

"Espera - los Regalos?" el Ocaso se sentía su digiera deje caer como la Sonata tiró una rama y una colección de cajas atrás más allá del amenazar contar deslumbrarla con cómo sparkly que el papel de la envoltura era.

La cabeza de la Sirena azul meneó de arriba abajo rápidamente cuando ella empezó cambiando los regalos fuera de bajo el árbol, uno en un momento. "Mhm! Normalmente es simplemente yo haciéndoles algo listo o tonto a mis hermanas que yo vi que eso me recordó los, pero este año yo tengo un nuevo amigo para comprar para!"

"¡W-espere! Pero yo no le hice tres algo! Yo quiero decir, yo soy el freeloading aquí!" el Ocaso objetó, mientras echando una mirada alrededor a las otras dos Sirenas en el dolor.

"Como nosotros cuidáramos, nosotros somos fucking cargados, idiota." el snarked del Aria, una mirada pagada de sí misma que pasa encima de su cara como el Ocaso examinaba hacia Adagio que simplemente se encogió de hombros en el disinterest. El ocaso no hizo a una oportunidad decir algo más allá, como de repente una caja maciza aterrizada delante de ella con un porrazo grande.

"¡Aquí nosotros vamos! Usted puede empezar con este uno!" la Sonata gritó prácticamente, su sonrisa los próximos niveles de locura de felicidad. "Es de los tres de nosotros!"

El ocaso hizo una pausa para un segundo, antes de ceder y emitir un suspiro suave, y un ataque fuerte de risitas cuando ella empezó a desenvolver la caja grande. "Bien, bien. Sería rudo de mí rechazar los regalos."

Despacio, con la precisión delicada, el Ocaso desenvolvió la caja, mientras empezando con la colección maciza de cintas envolvieron como las inclinaciones alrededor de él. Aria obviamente discrepada con qué despacio ella estaba desenvolviendo la caja cuando ella la voz sus agravios ruidosamente, Ocaso que se pone más lento y más lentamente el más el Aria se quejó, una sonrisa que construye en su cara.

"¡OH PARA LA CAUSA DE FUCKS! SIMPLEMENTE YA RASGUE EL PAPEL de la ENVOLTURA FUERA DE!" ella gritó cuando ella caminó encima de al lado de Ocaso, mientras rasgando el papel fuera de en las grandes manadas como risa hizo erupción de los otros tres Jinetes. En el futuro, una llanura, la caja del cartón pareciendo genérica estaba de pie antes del Ocaso, la cima bate alzando a como el Aria anduvo refunfuñando atrás.

"De acuerdo, para que yo supongo que yo voy a esperar por él para abrirse ahora simplemente." ella dijo, glancing a a Aria que de repente llevó una mirada de puro, no reservado asesinar a la muchacha gallina ponedora que ondeó sus manos desean mientras riéndose de nuevo. "De acuerdo, de acuerdo, yo estoy hablando en broma. Lemme apenas consiguen la cinta fuera de aquí, y -"

Un silencioso "el Estallido!" lleno el aire como la foca rompió, aire que se apresura en y fuera de la caja como las alas flexibles voló abierto y un solo, triangular pedazo de tejido vestido algo destacaba de la caja. Casi fue dado forma de lomo, mientras juzgando la venda firme a propósito corrieron alrededor de él, mientras moviéndose en espiral. El ocaso inclinó su cabeza cuando ella echaba una mirada alrededor en el cuarto, inseguro de qué hacer.

"¡Recójalo! Recójalo, pickitupickituppicketup del pickitup!" la Sonata empezó al hyperventilate cuando ella meció de un lado a otro, su excitación que ha triplicado cuando ella miró el Ocaso empieza a apoyarse adelante, antes de hacer una pausa y meter la mano en la caja.

Era afelpado, un delicado, todavía tejido sensible durable que linea cualquier cosa era cuando ella ejecutó su mano a lo largo de él. Agradecidamente era inanimado como sus manos alcanzó un tipo diferente de tejido que parecía envolverse alrededor de su mano. Ella dio una mirada desconcertada antes de seguir sus rodillas y asomar en la caja. Ella heló cuando ella vio lo que estaba en la caja finalmente.

"Oooooooh! yo pienso que le gusta!" la Sonata se rió tontamente cuando ella miró el Ocaso que empieza a agitar cuando ella miró fijamente el volumen en la caja. "Sigue, saqúelo!"

La boca de ocaso era ancha, su un ojo bueno que agita en su enchufe cuando ella metió la mano en la caja y lo arrancó está satisfecho. Su corazón estaba pegando fuera de mando, sus pulmones quemaron con la necesidad para oxígeno fresco cuando ella continuó sosteniendo su respiración, su ida de la mente salvaje e inseguro de qué enfocar adelante. Ella tropezó atrás hacia ella trasero, manos envueltas proteccionistamente alrededor de la vida clasificaron según tamaño el oso del osito.

La vida clasificó según tamaño réplica de ella atrás de en Equestria. Una vida clasificó según tamaño el unicornio ambarino, con una melena fluida de rojo y oro, que sus orbes aguamarina que brillan como él parecían mirarla atrás como la mirada de Ocaso pasado despacio encima de su cuerpo afelpado, mientras descansando delicadamente en la sentada de la marca blasonaron en sus ijares.

Un sol entonado dual de red y pone amarillo, sólo gusta su pelo. Su pelo.

El ocaso permanecía callado con el susto que cuando ella echaba una mirada alrededor a las tres Sirenas, su buche que abre boquete en como su cuerpo tembló. ¡Efectivamente, el estilo de la melena estaba ligeramente equivocado, pero a eso no le importaba! ¡Esto era increíble, para decir el menor!

"Cuándo usted compró esto…?" ella preguntó al encontrar de nuevo finalmente su voz.

"Oh, no lo haga el cuidado sobre que." el Adagio se rió entre dientes cuando ella ondeó un dismissively de la mano. "¿Yo espero que todo sea correcto? Nosotros juzgamos su estampa del paso pesado por esa camisa y periódico de suyo, y usted mencionó, un poco, que usted era un unicornio."

"¡Sí, no, esto está asombrando! ¡Yo quiero decir, sí, el estilo de la melena está apagado ligeramente, pero por qué si yo debo cuidar! ¡Ésta es la cosa mejor que yo he entrado este mundo alguna vez! Agradézcale tres tanto!" el Ocaso no podría detener el arroyo de lágrimas que ahora corrieron abajo su mejilla, su sonrisa que emite más luminoso que cualquier Sonata igual era capaz de, cuando ella sostuvo firmemente hacia ella en el formulario mal ventilado, la vigilancia como Sonata alcanzada atrás bajo el árbol.

(V):...: (V)

"Heh… Asegúrese para agradecer a Abuelita Smith también la próxima vez usted la ve." el Aguardiente de manzanas dijo con una sonrisa exhausta. "Si no fuera para ella, sería sólo un cuarto de una colcha."

Todos dimos un medio hearted se ríen entre dientes como la Rareza arrancó el último pedazo de la colcha de la caja alta que se sentaba delante de ella. El dedo meñique había producido un plato con los pedazos de papel en él, y en esas hojas un número estaba. Una vez cada persona había dibujado un número, ella produjo una hoja de papel, con todos los números puestos en un orden, que cada número emparejó con cada uno de los otros, así como él para cuando los niños más jóvenes actuaron recíprocamente con su hermano o ídolo.

"Yo lo amo, d… el Aguardiente de manzanas, gracias." todos que la cara se quedó como la voz de Rareza arrastrada fuera de antes de que ella cambiara su opción de palabras, el Pastel del Dedo meñique extendiendo la mano y rascando fuera el próximo número antes de leer fuera el próximo apareamiento.

"Cuatro para Dos. Venga ahora, schnell del schnell!"

(V):...: (V)

"¡Oh, la nueva edición de El Caso para Contestar! Gracias, Sonata!" el Adagio sonrió calurosamente cuando ella quitó la envoltura fuera de del libro que ella asió ahora.

"Eso está sobre ese tipo de la Sierra?" el Ocaso preguntó, mientras descansando su barbilla en la cima de la cabeza de su ego afelpado.

"Ah, todavía otro sujeto con respecto a nosotros." el Adagio dio una risita abrumadoramente oscura cuando ella cruzó sus piernas, un paño mortuorio oscuro que lava encima del cuarto. "Tristemente nosotros podemos conseguir un poco… poderoso en nuestra necesidad de saciar nuestras hambres."

"Resulta tomando las emociones negativas enérgicamente de los Humanos los causa romper, clase de como los tomates en un microonda." el Aria pegó su lengua fuera en la aversión, agitando su cabeza torpemente. "Hastiando."

El ocaso permanecía callado, asustado a lo que ella simplemente había oído. "Yo sólo… Estupendo… yo me alegro que no pasó aquí. Yo quiero decir, usted podría imaginar cuánto peligro Canterlot serían en?"

"Nosotros sólo hicimos que una vez, no lo haga el cuidado." la Sonata emitió alegremente, como si confirmando la culpa por el asesinato fuera algo que uno ondeó una mano a. Como ella apenas hiciera. "El próximo presente!"

(V):...: (V)

"¡Oh el hombre, las nuevas almohadillas de la rodilla! Las gracias, Arco iris!" Scootaloo emitió cuando ella ofreció el equipo de seguridad hacia su ídolo, la muchacha que da un encogimiento de hombros magro cuando ella miró a la muchacha empieza a tirarlos adelante.

"Sus viejos estaban mirando los ratty más bien." el arco iris que el adolescente cabelludo dijo como el Dedo meñique rascó otro apareamiento fuera de de la lista. Todos ahorramos para Scootaloo había permanecido callado hasta ahora toda la mañana, nadie que comparte entre si realmente las miradas con, así como ellos compartieron sus regalos.

"Los demás oye que…?" vino la voz callada de Fluttershy, el pareciendo de grupo a ella en la confusión ligera hasta que ellos oyeran el sonido inequívoco de salida de las Sirenas también para llenar el aire. "Oh, yo espero que nadie se hiera…"

(V):...: (V)

"Huh…?" el Ocaso dio un traqueteo desconcertado cuando ella se sentía su telefonee empieza a zumbar en el bolsillo de la cadera de sus fondos del pajama. "Quién es…?"

"Lo a que es, Luz trémula?" el Aria preguntó, mientras inclinando su cabeza cuando ella miró el surco del frente de la muchacha mientras estudiando su teléfono.

"El… el Departamento de Fuego?" ella agitó su cabeza y se encogió de hombros sus hombros cuando ella planteó su teléfono a su oreja, contestando la llamada. "Hola?"

"Sí, hola, éste es el Fuego Jefe Blazing la Chimenea. Esto es… el Ocaso… la Luz trémula?" el varón sonoro más viejo en el otro fin preguntado, el sonido de papeles que cambian alrededor de él. Él estaba leyendo su nombre obviamente fuera de de algo.

"Sí, es. Cuál es a?"

"Yo estoy llamando para informarlo que el apartamento en que usted ha estado quedándose se ha derrumbado." el hombre dijo despacio, mientras pareciendo apologético. "Simplemente pasó hace un poco."

"Oh, uh… Estupendo." el Ocaso era los dos sorprendidos, y no sorprendió que el edificio se había derrumbado finalmente en sí mismo, dado su condición rápidamente deteriorando. "Uh, bien yo estoy con los amigos, yo he estado quedándome ahora con ellos durante unos días debido a cómo malo el estado de él había llegado allí. Me dijeron que consiguiera mis cosas fuera antes del fin del mes."

"Tristemente, yo no pienso que eso estará pasando. Usted ve, también empezó en el fuego." el tono del hombre era embotado.

"Oh." el Ocaso era inseguro si ésta fuera ahora una llamada de la travesura o no. "Uh, de acuerdo?"

"Nosotros tenemos una tripulación en su manera de apagar el fuego, pero a estas alturas yo diría las cosas usted tenido en allí probablemente se ha ido."

"De acuerdo. Bien, uh… yo supongo guárdeme anunciado?"

(V):...: (V)

"Por qué usted está verificando su teléfono, la Flor?" el Aguardiente de manzanas preguntó cuando ella asomó en su hermana pequeña cuya se encolaron los ojos en su dispositivo está brillando la pantalla.

"Babs apenas anunció un comentario y me etiquetó en MyStable." la muchacha respondió, mientras ofreciendo el teléfono hacia su hermano más viejo. "Al parecer mientras ellos estaban fuera entregar algo a Goldie Delicious, un edificio se derrumbó cerca de ellos, y entonces estalló en las llamas!"

"¡Oh estimado! Hay alguien herido?" la Rareza preguntó, su cara que se desploma la preocupación como todos empezó a apiñar alrededor del teléfono.

"Espera, Goldie Delicious?" el Aguardiente de manzanas preguntó, un pensamiento oscuro que roe despacio en la parte de atrás de su mente. "Pero ella vive en el Distrito Viejo?"

"El Distrito viejo?" Encanto que Belle preguntó cuando ella miró la mirada de Aguardiente de manzanas empieza a extender a los otros miembros del Rainbooms.

"¡La flor, mensaje su y le pregunta si ella tiene una dirección para el edificio que se derrumbó! O-O-o una descripción!" la Flor de la Manzana ni siquiera no esperó por el Aguardiente de manzanas para terminar su hablando rápido, una mirada angustiada en su cara cuando ella abrió su app de la mensajería y empezó taladrando lejos.

(V):...: (V)

El cuarteto de Jinetes había vuelto a su risa alegre y abriendo de regalos después de que el Ocaso explicó lo que había pasado.

"Saques que ponen el derecho." el Aria tenía el snarked cuando las noticias habían estado rotas, sólo recibir un presente a la cara,; qué después fue abierto para revelar un nuevo juego de tirones.

"Por lo menos todo importante ya se había sacado." el Ocaso dijo una vez su risa se había apagado.

En el momento, el Adagio estaba recibiendo un sobre pequeño de la Sonata, el último de los regalos que habían estado bajo el árbol. El ocaso casi no lo vio que cuando ella terminó la apertura ella percibió presente, un juego de ropa interior de seda, casi emparejando lo que las Sirenas estaban llevando actualmente, en último lugar.

"Nada pega seda, si los ya me preguntan." el Aria sonrió afectadamente de por el cuarto. "Yo quiero decir, estaba encontrando algo difícilmente en su tamaño, para que puede ser un poco firme."

"Yo noté específicamente presume mis brazos." el Ocaso comentó cuando ella sostuvo el pedazo, su camisa negra actual que indica a través del tejido ligero como el Aria dio un no el silbato tan inocente, causando el Ocaso para empezar riéndose tontamente cuando ella plegó lo y el resto de su juego cuidadosamente hacia el montón de ropa al lado de ella.

Ella tenía un un poco de una selección de ropa de nuevo, gracias a las Sirenas. Claro, casi todo fueron significados estar apelando para parecer a, aunque al Ocaso no le importó. Ella estaba orgullosa de su apariencia, ambos en este mundo y atrás en Equestria, y mientras el viejo su simplemente amó cómo las personas reaccionaron alrededor de ella siempre que ella se agachara o llevó una cima cortada baja, la corriente su showcasing todavía disfrutado ella. El aria incluso consiguió el tema del derecho de ropa, mientras encajándola casi mecedora como tema que ella había construido a para ella.

"El ocaso, estimado. Usted todavía tiene una izquierda presente…" vino el ronroneo bochornoso de Adagio, Ocaso de repente el focussing completamente en la Sirena de primacía. El propio mundo también parecía a, era como si un reflector estuviera brillándose directamente adelante su como todo lo demás se oscureció fuera. "Uno muy especial…"

"U-Uhmmm…" el Ocaso tragó, un sudor frío que empieza a construir en su frente a la vista de Adagio que hace su manera despacio hacia ella, caderas que oscilan hipnóticamente con cada uno y cada paso. "W-qué es?"

"Usted tiene que abrirlo primero…" el antiguo fastidiándose cuando ella se arrodillaba delante del Ocaso, su respiración caliente que pasa encima de la cara de Ocaso, un relleno de olor increíblemente dulce sus orificios nasales.

"Dónde es entonces?" ella preguntó temblorosamente, mientras echando una mirada alrededor para el presente. ¿En serio, cómo se suponía que ella actuaba aquí!?

El adagio no respondió verbalmente, en cambio, la punta pequeña de un sobre alcanzó el máximo su manera fuera del medio de su hendidura. El ocaso lo miró fijamente inexpresivamente cuando ella sentía todo cerrado entonces despacio la salida al reboot. Ella apuntó un dedo inseguro al pedazo rojo pequeño de papel, un coro de risitas que hacen erupción de la Sonata y Aria cuando ellos miraron que los espectáculos despliegan delante de ellos como el Adagio dio una inclinación lenta.

El ocaso dio un más aun el trago audible cuando ella alcanzó despacio adelante. Normalmente ella no sería este torpe en tal una situación, ella había estado en las situaciones así antes; y no era como ella no se usara a su mismo género que viene hacia ella. Ella era de Equestria, después de todo,; Las yeguas excedieron en número los Sementales cuatro o cinco a uno. ¿Pero esto, qué Adagio estaba haciendo ahora mismo? Éste era miles de años de experiencia que se muestra.

Ella alcanzó adelante despacio, sus dedos largos que aprietan el envuelva la punta entre ellos y empezando a tirar despacio, aliviándolo fuera de la hendidura generosa de la muchacha.

"Ahn!"

El ocaso heló como un gemido contento escapado de la felpa de Adagio que mira los labios, más aun risa del rambunctious desplazado de las otras dos Sirenas como su cara se vuelta a una cereza el colour rojo. Ella no gastó otro momento, mientras arrancando la tarjeta rápidamente, pero no demasiado rápidamente acerca de potencialmente déle un papercut a la muchacha amarilla.

"Awww, encima de tan pronto?" el Adagio dio los ojos de perro de cachorro dignos a casi Sonata cuando ella miró fijamente a al Ocaso en el dolor, el corazón de la muchacha que amenaza rasgarse de su pecho.

"¡D-Damnit, el Adagio! Yo dije que yo no iba a ser sus tipos el ' sexo esclavo!" ella echó saliva al hablar, mientras ganando una risa del líder de la Sirena.

"Oh, Ocaso, usted es mucho demasiado la diversión para fastidiar…"

"Sólo causa que yo no sé cómo yo debo estar reaccionando ahora mismo!" el Ocaso disparó atrás, dedos que excavan en el sobre. "Ahora lo que está en aquí, huh?"

"Ábralo y averigüe." una sonrisa lenta construyó en la cara de Adagio cuando ella dio un pestañeo pequeño de su ojo, la vigilancia como el Ocaso abrió el sobre despacio y pescó fuera su volumen.

"Oh, agradezca el dios…" ella suspiró en el alivio cuando ella vio lo que era, mientras ofreciéndolo hacia ellos. "Es simplemente una tarjeta del regalo para el centro comercial… Aquí yo estaba dreading que iba a ser una tarjeta bueno para una llamada del botín de los tres de usted!"

Las sonrisas pequeñas construyeron en las caras de las Sirenas cuando ellos miraron fijamente el Ocaso, pero ninguno de ellos respondió verbalmente, no el Aria igual. El frente de ocaso surcó en la confusión cuando ella miraba a los tres Jinetes a su vez, la misma mirada compartido por cada uno de sus caras. El sudor frío de antes de había empezado a volver.

"W-qué está con esas miradas?" ella preguntó, cuidado que empieza a sólo roer a su mente como las sonrisas ensanchó. El ocaso no pensó que ella había visto la sonrisa del Aria que ampliamente antes de. "Eso que? Habría a uno de ustedes les gusta explicar lo que está pasando ahora mismo?"

Ninguna respuesta todavía.

Ella hizo una pausa y echaba una mirada alrededor. No, nada excelente excepcional. ¿Qué fue que la Sirena está jugando ahora mismo a? Ella parecía atrás a ellos, mientras dando un chillido fuerte de sorpresa y terror como de repente todos los tres estaban arrodillándose delante de ella.

"¡Dios el damnit, usted tres! Simplemente no salte delante de alguien así!" ella castigó, mientras intentando su el mejor nivelar su respiración y calmar su corazón.

Luego ella miraba sus regalos. La misma cosa, nada. Este tiempo ella los slooowly retrocedieron hacia dónde las Sirenas habían estado arrodillándose. Todos los tres todavía eran allí, mientras sonriendo diabólicamente a ella. Mofándosela de.

"Por favor, alguien me dice lo que usted quiere!" el Ocaso gimoteó, cansado de lo que ritual de la novatada ella estaba sufriendo actualmente. ¿Qué otra respuesta estaba allí?

Todavía.

No.

La respuesta.

Su mano despacio la rosa a a su cara, frotando delicadamente al puente de su nariz, intentando descifrar lo que estaba pasando. Espere…

Ella quitó la mano de delante su cara, devolviendo la tarjeta del regalo despacio en la vista, las sonrisas de la Sirena una vez más creciente más ancho cuando ellos miraron el Ocaso empieza a estudiar la tarjeta. Su cara se cayó, y ella echaba una mirada a ellos de alrededor de la tarjeta.

"Hay una otra cosa que nosotros disfrutamos, Ocaso…" el cazador de primacía le dicho ora, los dientes de las tres Sirenas que parecen asumir un borde afilado como el Ocaso se retiraron.

"La moda!" la Sonata dijo bruscamente de repente, mientras causando Aria y Adagio gemir ruidosamente en el enojo como todo el humor y la tensión en el aire rompieron y desapareció. "Er, era yo -"

"Se suponía que usted permanecía callado de curso del fucking, Sonata!" el Aria gritó cuando ella el buceo bombardeó a su hermana, mientras volcándola encima de hacia su parte de atrás como sus dedos espesos empezaron a tirar la Sonata aparte está revolcándose los labios.

"Yo juro, nosotros no podemos tener las cosas buenas…" el Adagio gimió cuando ella extendió la mano hacia el Ocaso, mientras ayudando tiran al adolescente fuera de la tierra que ella se cayó a al oír el comentario de Sonata. "Sí, tantos los ceros son posibles. Usted va a necesitar muchas cosas por haber ido a la Escuela preparatoria De cristal."

"Espera, eso que?" la atención de Ocaso repentinamente salido el número que había sido escrito en la tarjeta.

"Sí, parece de hecho como las hermanas CHS corriente usó el correo urgente. Nosotros conseguimos el papel ayer cuando usted estaba ordenando su material en su cuarto." el Adagio explicó con una inclinación ligera.

"¿Um, imponente? Hace esa media que si yo intento entrar allí -" el Ocaso empezó a cuestionar lo que era luego, sólo para el Adagio para cortarla.

"Nosotros tenemos un correo electrónico que todos prepararon enviar a la Escuela preparatoria De cristal de uno de nuestras cuentas de Prench, se unió a una familia bien establecida con un linaje largo e historia de prestigio." ella dio una risita pequeña, inteligente. "Uno del muchos beneficios de ser tan largo de viven, yo supongo."

(V):...: (V)

El silencio era la respuesta que el Rainbooms dio cuando ellos miraban los quemamos fuera restos que habían sido el apartamento de Ocaso.

"¿Qué pasa si ella estaba allí ...?", Preguntó Fluttershy, con los ojos aún abiertos de terror. "¿Qué pasa si ella ..."

Los cinco solo habían estado allí una vez, y solo porque literalmente habían _obligado a_ Sunset a tomarlos. Había sido increíblemente inflexible en que no vieran su pequeño apartamento, aunque ninguno de ellos podía recordar por qué. Fue justo antes de la Batalla de las Bandas ...

Applejack quería consolar a su angustiada amiga, pero sus brazos aún estaban llenos de Rarity, la niña se desmayó en cuanto llegaron y salió de la furgoneta de Fluttershy. Entre eso y Rainbow corriendo hacia los restos, Applejack estaba luchando por mantener todo bajo control mientras giraba hacia Pinkie Pie.

"¿Ha respondido ya?", Le preguntó a su primo, recibiendo una pequeña sacudida de la cabeza en respuesta. "Maldiciones ... Vamos, Sunset. Este no es el momento de ignorarnos ".

Buscó en su bolsillo, balanceando delicadamente a Rarity mientras levantaba su teléfono, haciendo tapping hasta que estuvo en los mensajes, haciendo una pausa cuando entró en el nombre de Sunset y el contacto apareció.

Tantos mensajes enviados, pero ninguno respondió. Espero que esta vez sea diferente ...

 _Destinatario: Sunset Shimmer_

 _Oye, estamos en tu casa y está totalmente nivelada. -_

(V): ... :( V)

~ * Hoy, 1 minuto atrás * ~

De: AJ

 _-Sé que no tienes motivos para gustarnos, -_

(V): ... :( V)

 _Destinatario: Sunset Shimmer_

 _Pero, ¿puedes decirnos si lo lograste?_

(V): ... :( V)

Sunset se detuvo mientras miraba su teléfono. Ella tan desesperadamente quería ignorarlo. La habían quitado de sus vidas, y ella también lo había hecho con ellos.

Pero la princesa Twilight diría algo como intentar perdonarlos, como lo hicieron con ella. Pero Sunset no fue tan indulgente en este caso, ya que comenzó a tipear una respuesta al agricultor.

(V): ... :( V)

~ * Hoy, 1 minuto atrás * ~

De: Sunset Shimmer

 _Estoy vivo._

 _Nunca me envíes mensajes de texto otra vez._

 _Cualquiera de ustedes._

 _Hemos terminado._

Applejack se frotó las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro mientras miraba a sus amigos, Rarity comenzó a moverse en sus brazos. Sintió que una sonrisa triste y cansada lentamente le llegaba a la cara cuando se aclaró la garganta.


	6. Capítulo 5: Rash Rainbows

"Entonces, ¿qué estás planeando hacer exactamente, Rainbow?" Applejack preguntó, ajustando el stetson sobre su cabeza mientras miraba cansadamente a su amiga traviesa.

"Voy a patear mi propio culo, ¡eso es qué!" ella gritó en respuesta, sus ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente.

Twilight Sparkle dio un suspiro de cansancio.

Ella finalmente había regresado a casa, la cumbre con las diferentes especies de Equestria finalmente había terminado, afortunadamente con cada poniente de acuerdo con los términos o negociaciones que se habían hecho. Ella no entendía cómo la princesa podría hacerlo.

Su última correspondencia con Sunset había sido sobre una gran juerga de compras en la que las Sirens la habían llevado. Por lo que ella podía ver, parecía que esos tres habían aparecido. _Parecía_ ...

Twilight simplemente no podía quitarse la preocupación de su mente. Claro, los Ponies podrían cambiar para mejor cuando vean los errores de sus costumbres, Humanos, bueno ... Twilight primero tendría que hablar con sus amigos del otro lado del portal. Pero las Sirenas? ¿Las antiguas amenazas a Equestria en sí?

"¿No sería eso una de las causas de la paradoja?", Dijo Applejack, con el hocico arrugado en el pensamiento, una mirada que Rainbow Dash pronto reflejó.

Twilight lamentaba incluso mencionar los sucesos del otro lado del portal del espejo a sus compañeros Elements. Todos se horrorizaron cuando descubrieron que sus contrapartes habían ido en contra de lo que significaba ser Elementos de la Armonía. Lo que significa ser ellos mismos.

Rainbow se apresuró a mencionar a Discord, diciendo que tal vez el equivalente del mundo Humano se había soltado. Twilight no estaba segura de cómo responder a eso, pero había sido rápida para calmar a su amigo demasiado ansioso.

Había sido Fluttershy lo que había sacado a relucir el punto que ahora corría por la mente de Twilight.

"Esto suena como el incidente de Gabby Gums ..." había susurrado suavemente desde detrás de su larga melena. Ese comentario había enviado a la mente de Alicorn al frenesí. ¡Esta situación era muy similar a Gabby Gums! ¡Alguien o unos bajo un psuedoname difundiendo secretos! Pero si se _tratara de_ las versiones humanas de Cutie Mark Crusaders, ¿cuál era su motivo? ¿Su razón para hacer esto?

"¿Crepúsculo?" La princesa levantó la vista de la mesa como se llamaba su nombre, girando la cabeza para mirar a su amiga frívola. "¿Verdad?"

"Lo siento, no estaba escuchando. ¿Qué estás preguntando, Rainbow?

"Si cruzara el portal y pateara esa imitación en el trasero, ¿crearía una de esas paradojas?" Twilight no pudo evitar reírse ante la pregunta de sus amigos.

"No, Rainbow, así no es cómo se causan las paradojas. Pero sí me preocupa lo que pasaría si uno de nosotros encontramos la versión de otros mundos de nosotros mismos ". Hizo una pausa, golpeándose la barbilla con un casco mientras contemplaba las posibilidades. "Pero ella no es una _falsa_ tú, solo una diferente a ti". Tienes que entender que ese mundo es bastante diferente al nuestro. No solo parecen tener valores diferentes, sino que también son más jóvenes que nosotros ".

"¿Mas joven? ¿Pero dijiste que yo también era dueño de Carousel Boutique? "Preguntó Rarity, la mirada de confusión que se extendía por las bocas de los otros amigos de Twilight.

"Sí, la otra Rarity lo hace. Una vez más, no estoy seguro de cómo o por qué, ya que ella todavía es una estudiante como el resto. "Twilight negó con la cabeza, la melena revoloteando de un lado a otro. "Por lo que puedo decir, por cada día que pasan, pasa un día y medio aquí en Equestria. Al menos aproximadamente. Esa puede ser la razón por la que son una mezcla de diecisiete y dieciocho años ".

"¡Espera!", El confeti llenaba el aire mientras las ondas de choque del cañón de la fiesta de Pinkie amenazaban con ensordecer a todos los demás presentes de Pony. "¿Todos tienen la misma edad? Aunque aquí tengo un año menos que Fluttershy, de la misma edad que Rainbow Dash, y ambos son un año más jóvenes que Applejack, ¿quién es un año más joven que tú?

"U-Ummm ... ¿Sí? ¿Hay alguna razón por la que mencionaste eso, Pinkie?

"¡Oh, solo para todos!" Sonrió, moviendo un casco alrededor de ella antes de dar un pequeño y sabio guiño.

"¿Todos de quién?" Twilight miró a su alrededor, completamente perpleja, antes de encogerse de hombros, soltar un profundo suspiro y negar con la cabeza. "No importa."

"¡Rainbow Dash!", El grito de pánico del normalmente reservado Fluttershy llamó la atención de Twilight, siguiendo el casco extendido de la crema pegaso de mantequilla hacia el portal del espejo cuando el último trozo de cola rayada del arcoíris desapareció en él.

"¡Arco iris! Tú ... ¡Gah! ¡Después de ella, chicas! "Gritó Twilight mientras saltaba hacia el portal del espejo, zambulléndose de cabeza en él.

(V) :.(( V)

"Owww ..."

"¡Oh deja de ser una potra tan pequeña, Rainbow! ¡Fuiste tú quien atravesó el portal por tu cuenta! Twilight Sparkle gimió y negó con la cabeza.

"¡Bueno, no sabía que usaban hojas de afeitar para caminar!", La chica de cabello color arcoíris se echó hacia atrás, antes de volver a sisear violentamente mientras la subdirectora Luna aplicaba más desinfectante al roce de la rodilla del ecuestre.

"Todos ustedes tuvieron la suerte de que nos estábamos yendo de las oficinas", dijo la mujer de tonos oscuros, finalmente atornilló la botella y la llevó de vuelta a su gabinete.

"Estoy de acuerdo. El portal no parece entender el clima estacional. "La princesa dio un pequeño escalofrío.

(V): .. :( V)

Los cinco habían caído en un desorden desordenado cuando llegaron, gracias a cargar a través del portal uno tras otro después de Rainbow Dash, y misericordiosamente solo el testarudo pegaso había sufrido cualquier tipo de lesión menor; una rodilla ligeramente raspada.

Twilight solo podía describir lo que había hecho después como pastorear gatos, ya que todos sus amigos reaccionaron inquietantemente a ella cuando cruzó el portal por primera vez. Bueno, aparte de Pinkie, pero ella era Pinkie, así que Twilight no se preocupó. En cambio, se centró en los diversos gritos y alaridos de sus otros amigos.

"¿Dónde está mi ala?", Gritó Rainbow mientras se tambaleaba impotente en el suelo.

"Los humanos no tienen alas. Yo pensé que yo-"

"¿Qué pasó con mis cascos? ¡MM-My hooficure ! "gritó Rarity, silenciando a Twilight mientras la chica de color malvavisco meneaba sus dedos frente a ella.

"Está bien, Rarity, ¡ _por favor,_ por _favor,_ por _favor,_ cálmate!", Suplicó Twilight, inclinándose y apoyando una mano en la ahora sollozante Rarity.

Afortunadamente Fluttershy permaneció en silencio, aunque Twilight podría decir por los ojos de sus amigos que estaba teniendo la mayor crisis existencial jamás vista.

"¿Crepúsculo? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí con los Rainbooms? ", Gritó una voz familiar con un tono de sorpresa, causando que los cinco Ponies humanos se voltearan hacia la entrada principal de la escuela.

"¡Princesa Celestia! Princesa Luna "llegaron cuatro gritos de asombro, todas las chicas intentaban postrarse hacia las mujeres que se acercaban. El dúo se detuvo, pareciendo completamente desconcertado ante la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos; doblemente una vez que Twilight estalló en carcajadas.

" ¿ _Princesa_ ?" Preguntó la subdirectora Luna, mientras su hermana y ella se detenían frente a los cinco equestrianos, el dúo envuelto en gruesos abrigos de invierno.

"Vamos, cinco. ¿Por qué la princesa estaría aquí? Twilight soltó una risita mientras sus amigos de repente comenzaban a darse cuenta de sus errores. "Lo siento, en casa, ustedes dos son un gran problema".

"Supongo que sí después de ver sus reacciones". Celestia asintió con la cabeza, con una leve sonrisa temblorosa en las comisuras de los labios mientras miraba a las cinco chicas que volvían a sus poses incómodas. "¿Supongo que estos son tus amigos de ese lado del portal, entonces?"

Twilight asintió. "Sí, esta es la versión ecuestre de los Rainbooms".

"¿Hay alguna razón para por qué los seis de ustedes han venido aquí?", Preguntó Luna, riendo detrás de su mano mientras miraba a los Equestrianos.

"¡Sí! ¡Tengo que patearle el trasero a la otra persona por ser un cerebro de plumas! ", Gritó Rainbow, un gruñido le vino a la cara.

"¿P-Perdón?" Celestia miró a Twilight, la Princesa dando un suspiro pesado y exasperado.

"Les conté sobre el incidente de Anon-A-Miss", dijo lentamente, antes de mirar a Rainbow con una mirada mezclada de molestia y comprensión. "El arcoiris aquí estaba más bien ... _conmovido_ ".

"¡Oye! ¡Soy lealtad! ¡Y si algún otro yo no fuera leal, voy a negar con la cabeza por ellos! "Bufó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, los dientes castañeteaban cuando un gran escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

"¿Les gustaría entrar?" Preguntó Celestia, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. "Hace un poco de frío y ustedes seis no están vestidos para el clima".

"¡YYY, sí, por favor!" Rarity se las arregló para rechinar los dientes, ganándose una carcajada de las mujeres nativas.

(V): ... :( V)

"Está bien, eso debería hacerlo". Luna asintió mientras se apartaba de la rodilla fuertemente arqueada de Rainbow Dash, una orgullosa sonrisa en su rostro.

"Um, gracias?" Rainbow parecía confundida, meneando la rodilla como un gato tratando de quitarse un calcetín.

"¿Realmente tenías que usar tantas tiritas, Luna?" Preguntó Celestia en medio de una risita.

"Si recordamos, _que_ no decidió ayudar, querida hermana." La mujer más joven disparó de nuevo, cruzando los brazos mientras se inclina la cabeza hacia su hermano.

"..." Celestia no respondió, su cabeza se inclinó mientras miraba a su hermana, su cara era una mezcla de emociones.

"¿¡Rareza!? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo ?! "Twilight gritó, un rubor cubriendo su rostro.

"¡Mph! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres decir, cariño? "Preguntó la fashionista mientras terminaba de ponerse su camisa de manga larga sobre su cabeza, depositándola en la cama sobre la que se arrodillaba.

"S-¡Quítate la ropa!" Tartamudeó su amiga lavanda, viendo como la fashionista miraba su pecho con confusión.

"¿Hay alguna razón por la _que_ estén tan arriba?" Preguntó Rarity, jugueteando con su sostén sin poder hacer nada. "¿Y tan innecesariamente grande?"

"¡No es como si tuviera un libro sobre biología humana en Equestria! ¡Solo confía en mí que no deberías estar haciendo eso aquí! "

"¡Decir ah! ¡Las mías son bonitas y pequeñas! "Rainbow sonrió, empujando su pecho hacia adelante con orgullo, antes de mirar a Fluttershy quien estaba hurgando errante en su propio busto. "¡Eh, los Fluttershy son aún más grandes que los tuyos, Rarity!"

"¡Mira! ¡Todos! "Gritó Twilight, finalmente haciendo que todos sus amigos dejaran de tocar su pecho y la miraran mientras las dos cabezas de CHS intentaban evitar morir de la risa. "Créanme cuando digo que no importa qué tamaño tengan, pero es _increíblemente_ importante que todos se queden con la ropa puesta en todo momento".

"¿De verdad?" Rareza parecía realmente confundida con respecto a la ropa, algo que Twilight nunca pensó que ella vería. "Supongo que parece extraño, eso es todo. La ropa está pensada para ocasiones especiales en casa ".

"La ropa aquí es para la modestia, la expresión y la protección". Dijo Celestia, obviamente luchando por mantener su voz tranquila y nivelada. "No tenemos abrigos de pieles como supongo que haces en Equestria, así que durante inviernos fríos como este tenemos que abrigarse".

"Ah, sí. Eso tiene sentido. Que _era_ más bien fresquito fuera."Rareza dijo lentamente, la mano y cada uno de los otros cuatro nuevos humanos cabeceo en reconocimiento.

"¿Oye? ¿Qué te está llevando tanto tiempo? "Dijo una nueva voz, la puerta de la enfermería se abría mientras los pelos de la nuca de cada ecuestre se ponían de punta, un terror escalofriante los envolvía como una mujer con la piel negra como la noche y larga, Los mechones de pelo verde entraron en la habitación, haciendo una pausa y comenzando a sonreír cuando notó a la chica arrodillada en topless sobre la cama. "Oooh, ¿estás comenzando una orgía sin invitarme?"

"¡Crisálida!", Se escuchó el grito de pánico de los seis portadores de elementos, haciendo que la mujer hiciera una doble toma.

"Um ... solo sé, uh ... Twerlot Sporkle allí ... ¡Waaahg!", Gritó la mujer cuando Rarity la cortó de repente, lanzando un grito de guerra y lanzándose contra Chrysalis, con la pierna estirada, para aterrizar lastimosamente y en voz alta. el terreno.

"¡¿Qué está pasando aquí ?!" Preguntó Celestia mientras veía a Twilight Sparkle correr frente a ella, con los brazos extendidos protectoramente.

"¡Te estamos protegiendo de la Reina de los Changlings!" Dijo Twilight firmemente, entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba a la mujer que estaba de pie al otro lado de la habitación.

"Protec- ¡Esa es mi esposa!" Dijo Celestia, estallando en una risa incontrolada mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de la Princesa mientras se deslizaba alrededor de la chica.

No hace falta decirlo, pero todos los presentes ecuestres dieron un grito de sorpresa por el anuncio. "¿¡Esposa!?"

"Durante ocho años". Chrysalis se rió entre dientes mientras le daba a Celestia un rápido beso en la mejilla, envolviendo con una mano la cadera de su compañero y levantando la otra para mostrar la simple banda dorada que la envolvía. "¿Ahora alguien me explicará todo esto?"

"Bueno, primero, esto no está registrado", dijo Celestia, mirando a Chrysalis con una mirada firme en su rostro.

"Oye, sabes que soy bueno para estas cosas". Chrysalis ronroneó juguetonamente, pasando un largo dedo por el medio del cuello de la mujer pálida. Los seis Equestrianos dieron temblores inquietos en la escena.

"Bueno, esto es más bien ... _Sustancial_ ." Añadió Luna, Chrysalis dando un suspiro juguetón antes de asentir.

"Estos seis son de otro mundo", dijo Celestia después de una breve pausa para respirar.

"Está bien, pensé que dejarías de fumar esas cosas años-"

"Hablo en serio, Chrysalis. Estos seis están relacionados con ese Arcoiris en septiembre. Bueno, más o menos ".

"Eso fue solo Twilight. Las otras cinco son sus versiones de nuestros miembros de la banda Rainbooms. "Dijo Luna, asintiendo lentamente mientras Chrysalis se volvía hacia ella. "Después de eso, alrededor de dos semanas más o menos, fue cuando aparecieron las Sirens, y Sunset, Twilight y Rainbooms nos ayudaron a salvarnos a todos".

"Está bien, alguien me despierta". Chrysalis comenzó a reírse, haciendo que los Equestrians tomaran poses defensivas una vez más, el inquietante recordatorio del intento de la Reina durante la Boda Real destelló en sus mentes. "¡O al menos muéstrame dónde están las cámaras! ¡Esto se está poniendo ridículo!"

"Desearía que fuera ..." dijo la voz cansada del director de la escuela mientras negaba con la cabeza, las manos apoyadas suavemente en sus caderas. "Querías saber qué era toda esa supuesta 'interferencia'. Bueno, está relacionado con ellos. Por favor relájate, tú seis. No estoy seguro de qué tipo de chanchullos que _su_ versión del mundo de mi esposa causado, pero está bien. Puedes confiar en ella ".

"... Bien", dijo Twilight, sus amigas la miraban incómodas antes de ceder también. "Celestia tiene razón. Los seis de nosotros _son_ de otro mundo, uno donde la magia fluye libremente; casi en abundancia en comparación con este mundo ".

"Magia ..." Frunció el ceño de Chrysalis, una sonrisa astuta tirando de sus labios. "No hay tal cosa como-"

"¿Podríamos mostrarle el portal?", Preguntó Twilight con un suspiro algo molesto, mirando a los dos Principals. "Demostraría ayudarla a convencerla".

"¿Estás seguro de eso, Twilight?" Preguntó Applejack tentativamente, compartiendo miradas de soslayo con la mujer en cuestión. "No estoy seguro-"

"Mira, dijiste algo sobre extraoficialmente, ¿verdad?" Celestia asintió cuando Twilight la señaló. "¿Por qué?"

"La crisálida aquí es ... Su trabajo es más bien ... _Único_ ." Obviamente, la mujer pálida había luchado por encontrar las palabras correctas para decir, deteniéndose varias veces mientras masticaba su elección de declaraciones. "Ella maneja muchos secretos, para decirlo simplemente".

"Bueno, si se queda callada, le mostraremos el portal. Eso debería hacerla entender ", dijo Twilight, recibiendo asentimientos de las hermanas y un movimiento de cabeza de Chrysalis. "Sígueme. Ustedes cinco, quédense aquí. Volveremos en seguida."

"¿¡Qué!? De ninguna manera, ¡voy a ir contigo! ", Gritó Rainbow mientras saltaba de la cama, solo para aterrizar en una pila desmoronada en el suelo. Obviamente ella había olvidado de nuevo sus alas faltantes mientras se levantaba del suelo, refunfuñando en respuesta a la risa de Chrysalis.

"Ustedes cinco ni siquiera saben cómo caminar correctamente aquí todavía. Solo seremos unos minutos. "Dijo Twilight mientras conducía a las tres mujeres a la puerta.

(V): ... :( V)

"Entonces, ¿cómo es que ustedes seis vinieron aquí otra vez?" Preguntó Celestia mientras todos terminaban de volver a ingresar en la enfermería.

"Bueno, como mencioné, dije que estos cinco se enteró del incidente Anon-A-Miss, y Rainbow quería 'hablar un poco de sentido común' con el otro ella". Crepúsculo explicó simplemente, riendo mientras miraba a Chrysalis mirar sin comprender el ventana a la estatua. No podía verlos, pero los ojos opalescentes de la mujer estaban boquiabiertos y vacíos, su mundo todavía se tambaleaba por lo que acababa de aprender.

"Ya veo. Bueno, lamentablemente todos los estudiantes están en casa para las vacaciones. No la respaldarán por un momento ", informó a la mujer blanca, cruzándose de brazos.

"Bueno, ¿por qué estás aquí entonces?", Preguntó Twilight, un poco confundida.

"Anon-A-Miss, por desgracia. Nos ha causado bastantes problemas, entre Gilda siendo enviada al hospital ...

"Espera, ¿qué pasa con Gilda?" Dijo Rainbow temblando de rodillas mientras trataba de acostumbrarse a caminar en un cuerpo bípedo.

"Ella atacó a Sunset, y Sunset se defendió a sí misma ... Un poco _demasiado_ bien." Luna murmuró oscuramente.

"Wow ... ¡Todos en este mundo solo apestan!" Rainbow negó con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "Uh, sin ofender".

Todos dieron una risa de complicidad en respuesta al comentario de la chica, antes de que Twilight comenzara a hablar de nuevo. "¡Bien, podríamos tener alguna información para ti sobre Anon-A-Miss!"

"¿Oh? Haz, ora, dilo "dijo Luna, haciendo un gesto.

"Bueno, hemos tenido nuestra _propia_ experiencia con Anon-A-Miss. O más bien, una situación _extremadamente_ similar a eso. Ya ves, de vuelta en Ponyville ... "se escucharon suaves risitas de Chrysalis en la esquina en la primera mención de la ciudad natal de las chicas. "-Tuvimos tres pequeñas películas escolares que usan el periódico de la escuela para difundir secretos sobre varias personas en la ciudad. Ellos _también_ usaron un anon-a-miss; Gabby Gums ".

"No crees que tal vez las mismas personas estén detrás de aquí, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Celestia, levantando una ceja.

"No lo sé, pero valdría la pena investigarlo". De hecho, los vi como estudiantes aquí durante mis, eh ... visitas. "Twilight soltó una risa incómoda, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"¿Oh ...?" Celestia y Luna respondieron, sonando aprensivas, cerrando el lenguaje corporal. "¿Quien?"

"Bueno, no estoy seguro de si se llaman así aquí, sino de los Cutie Mark Crusaders; o mejor dicho, Applebloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle. "Los dos directores parecían desinflarse cuando se dijeron los nombres, suspirando. Celestia se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras volvía a mirar a la chica de piel lavanda.

"Eso es lo que descubrimos esta noche ..." dijo lentamente. "Hicimos que Chrysalis cavara un poco para nosotros, y eso es a lo que lo reducimos. Estábamos _realmente_ esperando que estábamos equivocados ..."

"¡Puede que aún lo estés!" Twilight comenzó a decir, solo para ser interrumpida por Chrysalis cuando finalmente se separó de la ventana.

"No, estoy seguro. Como, noventa y nueve punto nueve nueve por ciento de _repetición_ seguro de que eran ellos. "Chrysalis dijo, con aire de suficiencia cruzando sus brazos. "Los he rastreado por toda la ciudad, haciendo publicaciones y haciendo cola. ¡Incluso aquí en esta escuela!

"Y esto ha terminado _mucho_ peor que Gabby Gums", reflexionó Twilight, tocando su barbilla. "¿Qué clase de castigos podrían estar mirando?"

"Bueno, ese es uno de los problemas. No cometieron ningún crimen _directo_ . Todavía casi no se habla sobre el acoso cibernético ", explicó Luna, mirando a su hermana. "Pero el acto de autodefensa de Sunset podría estar relacionado con ellos, debido a que Gilda cree que Sunset es Anon-A-Miss".

"Pero como dijiste, fue en defensa propia", dijo Twilight, mirando como Rainbow miraba hacia otro lado con disgusto.

"Gilda fue enviada al hospital después de que Sunset la dejara inconsciente y le rompiera no solo la nariz, sino también los pómulos. Apenas estaba respirando cuando llegó el EMS ... "Se podía escuchar a Rainbow respirando repetidas veces mientras se explicaba la situación de Gilda. "Ella acaba de despertarse finalmente hace un par de días".

"Oh, Sunset ... debería haber estado aquí para ti ..." dijo Twilight, con los ojos desorbitados mientras un pensamiento persistente se acumulaba en el fondo de su mente. "¿ _Va_ a enfrentar algo?"

"Los padres de Gilda han intentado todo, pero el video muestra a Gilda balanceándose primero. Han bajado hasta la fuerza excesiva, pero alguien casi había cegado a Sunset ese mismo día, por lo que les han convencido ".

"Bien ..." Murmuró la Princesa, asintiendo lentamente.

"Oye, ¿quizás deberíamos llevarlos con nosotros?" Chrysalis habló, atrayendo la atención de todos. "Probablemente les gustaría ver a su amigo".

"¿Cómo? ¿El automóvil solo tiene capacidad para cuatro? ", Preguntó Luna, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Vas a ver a Sunset?" Preguntó Twilight, con una sonrisa radiante mientras miraba esperanzada a Celestia.

"Solo porque teníamos que hacerle saber la situación, pero no estoy seguro si lo sabes, pero ella se queda con las Sirenas, actualmente". La forma más fácil de describir la apariencia de Celestia al observar a la chica que estaba la sonrisa amenazaba con cegarla.

"Ella tiene ... ¡Pero no dice nada más que cosas buenas sobre ellos, así que le daré el beneficio de la duda!" Twilight hizo una pausa, mirando por el rabillo del ojo. "Incluso si ella _hizo_ mentira sobre los Rainbooms y la forma en que la trataba ..."

"¿Bueno, supongo? ¿Pero un autobús entero, Chrysalis? ¡Viven en un barrio _muy_ caro! No estoy seguro de que confíe en ti para ...

"¡Demasiado tarde! ¡Me aburriste, y quiero ver más de estos caballos mágicos! "Chrysalis gritó mientras salía corriendo de la habitación, riéndose aturdida.

"... Lamento permitir que le muestres eso ..." Dijo Celestia, con los ojos pegados a la puerta cuando se cerró detrás de su esposa.

(V): ... :( V)

"¡Espere! ¡Detener! ¡Allí en el café! "Gritó Twilight, señalando a las cinco chicas que entraban lentamente en Sugercube Corner.

"Um, no nos estamos _moviendo_ " dijo Chrysalis sin rodeos, señalando la farola que brillaba sobre ellos. "Estamos en una luz roja".

"¡Bueno! ¡Necesitamos hablar con ellos! ", Gritó Rainbow mientras se ponía de pie. Ella había sido la primera en acostumbrarse a caminar sobre dos piernas, demostrándola mientras corría al frente del autobús.

"Espera, no puedes" dijo Celestia mientras trataba de detener la estampida de chicas de otro mundo.

"Entonces me detendré" dijo Chrysalis, maniobrando el autobús en un lugar de estacionamiento y abriendo la puerta, dejando salir a las seis chicas. Salieron corriendo por las calles afortunadamente vacías, corriendo hacia la puerta, casi arrancándola de sus bisagras cuando la abrieron e inundaron.

"¿Qué ... el ...?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash mientras se veía ingresar a Sugarcube Corner.

"¡Esa debería ser mi línea, idiota!", Se gritó a sí misma, su puño volando y conectando con su propia mandíbula, haciéndola tropezar.

"¿¡Qué demonios !?" Applejack gritó cuando atrapó a su amiga, una conmoción que surgió de los dos grupos y se apresuraron a retirar su propio Rainbow Dash. Afortunadamente, el café estaba vacío, pero eso no impidió que los propietarios salieran presas del pánico.

"¿Qué está pasando ...?" Los gritos de la Sra. Cake se apagaron al ver los dos grupos de Rainbooms, sus ojos fijos en el segundo Pinkie, antes de exhalar un exhausto suspiro y colapsar en el suelo, seguido por su esposo poco después.

"¡Rainbow, detente!" Gritó Twilight, atrayendo la atención de todos hacia ella.

"¿¡Princesa!? ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí !? "preguntó el humano Rainbow, luchando por liberarse de Applejack. "¿Y quién acaba de golpearme?"

"¡Yo soy tú, idiota de pluma!", Gritó pony Rainbow, también luchando por alejarse de su propio Applejack. "¡O más bien, soy tú quien no traicionaría a un amigo!"

Ese comentario cerró el Rainbow Dash nativo, deteniendo sus luchas, así como los otros cuatro miembros de los Rainbooms. La princesa Twilight había oído hablar de ellos, y lo que habían hecho ... Y ahora su versión de ellos había venido con ella.

"Um, ¿la _boda_ , Dash?" Twilight sonaba exactamente como una madre que había atrapado a su hijo mintiéndole, y se veía igual de bien cuando se cruzó de brazos.

"¡Oye! Tuviste _que_ defenderte, oh, correcto. Crisálida. "Las mejillas de Rainbow se sonrojaron tímidamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de comenzar a decir, solo para desvanecerse cuando se volvió hacia su ahora malhumorado ser humano. "¡Pero no fue nada comparado con lo que ella hizo!"

"Mira, lo conseguimos. Estamos jodidamente mal, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Qué más quieres que digamos? ", Gritó el humano Rainbow con frustración, con los puños apretados.

"Que no deberías haberlo hecho en primer lugar" dijo Applejack, mirando a su otro yo en desaprobación. "Se supone que eres Honestidad, ¿pero incluso la escuchaste?"

El otro Applejack permaneció mudo, con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Acaso Granny Smith no te enseñó a no mentir?"

"¡ _Sí la_ escuchamos!" Fue la acalorada respuesta del humano Applejack, sin que nadie prestara atención a los dos Pinkie mientras corrían para verificar el estado de los pasteles, antes de cerrar la señal de la tienda y reanudar sus posiciones. "Simplemente no le creímos ..."

"¿Y por qué no?", Los enfurruñados de vergüenza que llevaban los Rainbooms cayeron aún más cerca del suelo cuando Twilight habló. "¿No había demostrado ella que había cambiado? No solo te salvó a todos de las Sirenas; ¡con quién se está quedando ahora! ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estoy por eso? ¡Quién sabe qué podrían hacer con ella! Ella puede decir que todo está bien allí, pero ella me mintió acerca de usted cinco después de la Batalla de las Bandas, ¡diciéndome lo bien que la había estado tratando! ¡ _Confié en_ ustedes cinco! "

"Lo sabemos ..." dijo Fluttershy, levantando la vista solo para dar un grito de pánico ante la mirada que la otra le estaba dando, sus ojos se dispararon hacia atrás para mirar al suelo mientras comenzaba a arrastrarse detrás de sus amigos.

"... ¿Alguna vez realmente la perdonaste?", La decepción en la voz de Twilight fue solo superada por su pena, los cinco Rainbooms luchando por no dejar que sus lágrimas se notaran. Habían estado luchando por la reacción de Sunset desde el día en que les dijo que había terminado con ellos. No estaban seguros de lo que iban a hacer. "Supongo que no…"

"Hemos intentado disculparnos con ella ..." dijo la humana Pinkie, pateando sus botas contra el suelo. "Pero ella no quiere vernos más ..."

"¿Realmente puedes culparla? Se supone que debemos traer la risa, ¡no las lágrimas! ", Advirtió Equestrian Pinkie Pie, con los brazos extendidos hacia el techo.

"Por favor ayúdenos, da ... Pri ..." Rarity soltó un pequeño sollozo mientras se limpiaba la cara, el maquillaje le corría por las mejillas. "Por favor, ayúdenos, Crepúsculo ... No sabemos qué hacer ..."

"... ¿Qué _quieres_ hacer, es la pregunta?" Dijo Twilight con un profundo suspiro, cruzando los brazos.

"Woah ahora, Twilight." Applejack se movió para pararse frente a su amiga. "Lo siento, pero estoy de acuerdo con RD. Estos cinco hicieron algo terrible con Sunset, ¡algo tan horrible que hizo que Rainbow simplemente volara de cabeza en el portal! No estoy seguro de que _deberíamos_ ayudarlos a salir de su desastre ".

Twilight se sorprendió de la firmeza con que la chica de la granja rechazaba los Rainbooms, incluido su ser humano. Rainbow, por supuesto, se opondría, era leal a un error, pero Applejack solía ser una fuerte voz de la razón en el grupo, un punto de base.

" _Ellos_ fueron los que cometieron un error aquí, y me enferma pensar que más o menos mi propia familia hizo algo así".

"Solo queremos recuperar a nuestro amigo". Dijo Rainbow, finalmente mirando al grupo de doppelgangers.

"¡Probablemente nunca fue tu amiga!", Le gritó la otra. "¡Los amigos no abandonan a sus amigos! ¡Se mantienen leales!

"Bien, entonces ustedes cinco quieren probar y mostrarle a Sunset que todavía son sus amigos, pero tengo que estar de acuerdo con mis amigos aquí." Twilight apartó la mirada por un momento, secándose la lágrima que había comenzado a correr por su cuerpo. la mejilla cuando los Rainbooms le dieron un aspecto incómodo. "Ustedes cinco parecen amigos del buen tiempo. Agradable a la puesta del sol cuando te hace ver bien, y dejándola caer inmediatamente cuando las cosas se ponen mal. Lo entiendo, Sunset hizo mucho mal, más de lo que pude entender ya que no estaba aquí para eso. Pero ella ha cambiado, hizo todo lo posible para mostrarme y mostrarle a usted y al resto de la escuela ... "

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación cuando Twilight Sparkle la detuvo hablando, estudiando a cada una de las chicas que estaban paradas frente a ella. "No tengo ningún consejo para dar para esto. Pero mis amigos aquí podrían, ya que no creyeron en mí una vez. ¿Tal vez ellos pueden ayudarte?"

(V): ... :( V)

"¿Volverás?", Preguntó Rainbow Dash mientras los Equestrians comenzaban a salir de la tienda. Todos habían pasado los últimos veinte minutos hablando con sus seres paralelos, y aunque los Elements habían estado inseguros de su ser humano, finalmente cedieron, haciendo todo lo posible para ayudar.

"Probablemente. Pero por ahora tenemos que irnos. Tengo que ir a hablar con Sunset ". Twilight sonrió tristemente mientras se detenía en la puerta, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el Cake ahora despierto. "Perdón por la conmoción".

Los Rainbooms vieron como Twilight se apresuraba a alcanzar a sus amigos, los cinco estaban de pie afuera, antes de cruzar la calle y entrar al gran autobús que estaba estacionado allí.

"Ella dijo que iba a hablar con Sunset ..." dijo Rainbow Dash, rápidamente se volvió hacia sus amigos. "¡Tenemos que seguirla!"

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Eres tonto, Rainbow ?! "gritó Applejack, mirando al atleta como si hubiera crecido alas otra vez.

"Nos _tenemos_ que hacer esto, AJ! ¿Cuándo más tendremos esta oportunidad otra vez? Fluttershy! ¡Dale las llaves a tu camioneta! ", Gritó la chica pixie cuando las luces del autobús se encendieron y lentamente comenzó a moverse.

(V): ... :( V)

"Wow ... no creo que haya visto una casa tan grande ni siquiera en Canterlot ..." dijo Twilight mientras ella y las tres mujeres se quedaban impresionadas por el tamaño del edificio frente a ellas. Cuando Celestia dijo que las Sirenas vivían en la parte rica de la ciudad, Twilight no esperaba esto.

"Diré ..." dijo la mujer, con un leve toque de envidia en su tono. "Deberíamos ser rápidos, se está acercando el momento de la cena".

Cada uno de ellos asintió con la cabeza, con Celestia extendiendo la mano lentamente y agarrando la aldaba que colgaba de la boca del león que descansaba sobre la puerta, golpeándola contra el pequeño plato debajo de ella. Una voz familiar podía escucharse desde el otro lado de la enorme barrera, aunque estaba amortiguada y las palabras no podían descifrarse. Unos momentos más tarde comenzó a abrirse.

"¿Hola? ¿Qué es lo que ... "Sunset hizo una pausa cuando ella estaba primero Celestia, luego Luna, antes de que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, la chica saltando hacia atrás y gritando cuando un dedo voló en dirección a Chrysalis. "¡Reina crisálida!"

"Oh, hey, alguien más me está confundiendo con un villano", dijo entre risas cuando Twilight se abrió paso entre ellos dos.

"Relájate, Sunset, esa es la crisálida de _este_ mundo", explicó, su amiga de ámbar se calmó notablemente. "UH Hola. Ha sido un tiempo."

"¡Diré! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías ?! "gritó Sunset mientras salía de la casa con los calcetines, ignorando el frío mientras envolvía a su amiga más corta en un abrazo masivo, levantándola del suelo.

"Esto fue ... ¡Más bien ... no planificado ...!" La princesa soltó un bufido cuando su abdomen fue aplastado, las tres mujeres voltearon a sonreír en el lugar. "T-Tight"

"O-Oops! Lo siento, Twilight. "Sunset se sonrojó tímidamente mientras dejaba caer a su amiga, el sonido de un vehículo rugiendo para dejar de llenar el aire. "Entonces, ¿a qué le debo el placer?"

"Bueno, ya ves"

"¡Sunset!"

Los cinco se congelaron cuando una voz llenó el aire, una chica abrigada como Sunset nunca la había visto ir por la esquina de la casa, su mano saludando a la chica en un esfuerzo por llamar su atención.

"Oh no ..." Twilight susurró bajo su voz, mirando a Sunset y viendo como cualquier rastro de emoción positiva se evaporaba más rápido que una bandeja de cupcakes frente a Pinkie Pie cuando Rainbow se dio a conocer.

"¿¡Qué está haciendo _ella_ aquí !?" gritó Sunset, señalando con enojo al atleta mientras se detenía en la esquina y agitaba un brazo, los otros cuatro miembros de los Rainbooms aparecieron momentos después. "¿¡Todos ellos!? ¿¡Por qué están aquí, Twilight !? "

"¡Somos ella para pedirte disculpas, Sunset!", Dijo Rainbow, acercándose a los escalones que ahora ocupaba Twilight, con los brazos extendidos.

"¡Pensé que les había dicho a los traidores que habíamos terminado!" Escupió venenosamente, un gruñido bestial en sus labios mientras el fuego llenaba sus ojos. "¡No quiero volver a ver a ninguno de ustedes!"

"Mira, nos equivocamos, lo sabemos". Pero la Princesa y sus amigas nos ayudaron a comprender- "Applejack comenzó, sus manos levantadas, sus palmas apuntando hacia Sunset mientras giraba hacia Twilight, la chica encogiéndose al sentir que la situación pasaba de terrible a apocalíptica.

"¿Tú, _qué_ ?" Esta vez la furia de Sunset se volvió hacia Twilight, la niña entrando en pánico cuando se volvió para mirar a su amiga.

"Mira, acabamos de encontrarnos con ellos en nuestro camino hasta aquí, y traté de ayudarlos-"

"¿¡Intentó ayudarlos !? ¿¡De qué lado estás, Twilight !? "demandó Sunset, alejando la mano de Celestia. "¡Y tu! Ya no soy estudiante de tu maldita escuela, ¿recuerdas? ¿Por qué coño estás aquí?

"Atardecer, por favor, necesitas calmarte. Esto es solo un gran malentendido. Celestia trató de razonar con el furioso ecuestre, una furia que nunca había visto en el adolescente desde la noche del Fall Formal que se apoderaba de ella.

"¡Diré! No solo es mi único amigo supuesto que está ayudando a la gente que arruinó toda mi jodida vida, ¡sino que les mostraron dónde vivo !? "Sunset gritó a toda la concurrencia mientras daba un paso hacia la puerta. "¡Pensé que Adagio dijo que no compartiera esto con los malditos Rainbooms !?"

"¡Los seguimos!" Dijo Rainbow, apresurándose a pararse cara a cara con las fauces rechinando de la indignada Sunset. "Por favor, solo déjanos ..."

"¡No! ¡Todos salgan de aquí antes de que llame a los malditos policías! ¡Terminé con todos ustedes! "Gritó mientras cerraba la puerta, un ruido sordo que llenaba el aire cuando se colocó un cerrojo.

"Tú- Tú-" ¡Twilight Sparkle no tenía palabras! ¿Qué estaban pensando las Rainbooms? "¿¡Son todos idiotas !? ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!? ¿Por qué nos sigues?

"Rainbow dijo que te siguiera ..." dijo Fluttershy con manso terror, su rostro casi oculto detrás de su largo golpe. Twilight se volvió hacia el atleta que estaba parado en silencio, con una mirada de absoluta derrota en su rostro.

"Es solo que ... solo queríamos decir que lo sentimos ..." Murmuró, incapaz de mirar a Twilight a los ojos.

"¡Bien, ahora puedes haber arruinado todo!" Gritó Twilight furiosamente, ¡en verdad _enojado_ ! ¡Ella nunca se enojó con sus amigos! "¡Ahora ella piensa que estoy de tu lado!"

"Mira, todos tenemos que ir, por si acaso ella realmente _hace_ llamar a la policía." Chrysalis advirtió, empezando a empujar todo el mundo lejos de la puerta. "Hay una estación cercana, y no les tomará mucho tiempo llegar, y no puedo protegerlos a todos ustedes".

"Pero- ¡Gah! ¡Multa! ¡Ustedes cinco! Usted está _prohibido_ de ir a ninguna parte cerca de Sunset hasta nuevo aviso! Si la ves, camina hacia el otro lado, ¡está bien! "Twilight gritó a los Rainbooms, todos asintiendo aturdidamente. "Voy a volver a Equestria e intentar calmarla y explicarle cosas ... Esperemos que no hayas arruinado _demasiado las_ cosas ..."


	7. Capítulo 6: Fin del capítulo

"¿Sunset? ¿Quién era ese? "La voz de Adagio gritó desde la esquina cuando el sonido de una puerta golpeando radiante a través de la casa. Sunset entró pisando fuerte en la sala de estar y se derrumbó en el sofá, gritando en silencio sobre la almohada que envolvió su cabeza.

"¿Puesta de sol? ¿Qué sucede? "Adagio se detuvo al ver que Sunset se levantaba y arrojaba la almohada contra el Chesterfield que descansaba al otro lado de la habitación, emitiendo otro grito casi salvaje de rabia pura.

"Twilight está en el lado jodido de Rainbooms, ¡eso es lo que es!" Los ojos de la niña eran pinchazos mientras temblaban violentamente en sus órbitas, la sirena principal no estaba segura de si Sunset la había visto allí parada. "¡No solo eso, Celestia mostró los Rainbooms que vives aquí! ¡Ahora nunca me dejarán en paz! "

Adagio permaneció en silencio mientras Sunset continuaba destrozando la habitación sin dañar realmente nada, la furiosa ecuestre demostrando una gran moderación en ese sentido, aunque tendría que devolver todos los muebles a sus posiciones correctas. En cambio, ella volvió sus pensamientos hacia adentro.

Se sorprendió a sí misma cuando descubrió que dudaba de que Celestia y Luna mostraran de buen grado los Rainbooms donde vivían. Tal vez fueron seguidos? Pero eso no explica las acciones de Twilight Sparkle. ¿Estaba ella realmente del lado de los Rainbooms? Parecía sospechoso, para la Sirena principañ, que vio de primera mano que Twilight realmente se preocupaba por Sunset, cuando se acercó al ecuestre de color ámbar durante el final de la Batalla de las Bandas.

Adagio vio como el revelador aura de emoción negativa lentamente se encendía alrededor de Sunset, abrazando a la chica. La energía crepitaba con la intensidad del furioso estado de la chica, la sirena ignorante de sus fauces salivadas que estaban sentadas en silencio. Podía sentir que se estiraba hacia él, persuadiéndolo, solo para dudar. Algo estaba ... _mal_ ... Era como si las emociones fueran moretones, una púrpura enferma que alcanzara el verde enfermizo.

"¡Estoy jodidamente listo con todos ellos!" Gritó Sunset con su voz quebrada, rompiendo a Adagio de su estado meditativo, su mano volviendo a su lado cuando oyó el acercamiento de Aria y Sonata.

"Woah allí, Sunset. Suenas un _poco ronco_ allí. "Aria sonrió, solo para retroceder cuando una almohada arrojada a una velocidad casi machista colisionó duramente con su cara, Sunset gruñendo como un salvaje mestizo mientras miraba a la Sirena.

"¡No quiero oírlo, Aria!", Espetó ella, dándose la vuelta y una vez más aterrorizando la habitación.

"Um, ¿qué pasa con Sunset?" Sonata preguntó en voz baja, mirando a Adagio con ojos llenos de preocupación.

"Sí, no creo que se suponga que se vea así ..." agregó Aria, cerrando el círculo en el que las Sirens ahora se acurrucaban. "No creo haberlo visto así antes".

"Estoy de acuerdo ..." dijo Adagio, secándose la baba que se había acumulado en la comisura de sus labios mientras su ingenio volvía completamente a ella. "No sé lo que está causando eso".

"¿Algo sobre haber terminado con ellos?" Preguntó Sonata, su habitual expresión de nitidez regresó a su rostro. "¿Que quiso decir ella con eso?"

"Oh, eso." Un fuerte suspiro irradió en la mente de Adagio por el comentario de su hermana. "Aparentemente su preciosa princesa Twilight llegó con los principales _y_ las rainbooms".

"¿¡Pensé que le dijiste a Celestia que no hiciera eso !?" Aria siseó enojada, Adagio la silencia con una mirada oscura.

"Lo hice, y no creo que lo hayan hecho. Por ahora, debemos calmar a Sunset antes de que arruine nuestra sala de estar ".

Tardó un poco, pero las Sirenas finalmente lograron detener el ritmo furioso de Sunset y tirar almohadas. Sin embargo, una vez que ella comenzó a calmarse, sus emociones cambiaron de furia a tristeza, y se envolvió alrededor de Sonata, temblando sollozando temblando a los dos.

"Oye, todavía estamos aquí para ti, Sunset", dijo la sirena, fingiendo la sonrisa más tranquilizadora que pudo mientras daba palmaditas en la espalda a la chica más alta. "Seremos tus amigos".

Las tres Sirenas miraron a otra en total pérdida de qué hacer con la situación actual cuando Sunset comenzó a hablar. "Yo solo ... yo ... _sé_ que hice algunas cosas horribles en mi pasado, ¡pero estoy tratando de cambiar para mejor!"

"¿Has estado intentando por lo que, como, tres meses, Shimmer?" Preguntó Aria, su habitual sutilidad y tachuela se muestra mientras miraba a Sunset. "Has intentado jugar bien, y ¿qué te tiene? Llorando en los brazos de un antiguo enemigo que tuvo que acompañarte porque tus supuestos amigos le dieron la espalda y casi ciego ".

"¡Aria!" Exclamó Sonata, pareciendo extremadamente enojada con su hermana cuando sintió que Sunset comenzaba a congelarse en sus brazos, solo para evitar que siguiera hablando mientras la sirena violeta continuaba.

"¡Déjame terminar, Sonata! Mírate a ti mismo, Shimmer! Una vista de ellos y pasas de furioso a llorar como un niño pequeño. ¡Pensé que acordamos dejar a un jodidamente cabrón quedarse aquí, no una pequeña perra!

"Cuando aparecimos por primera vez en CHS, y nos enseñaste todo, pudimos ver que algo estaba pasando, y vimos que te volteaste para cualquier mocoso de mocos en esa escuela y no pensamos en ti. Pero cuando oímos lo que _hubiera_ sido como, llegamos interesados. Cuando apareciste, herido y perdido; cuando me dijiste que le ganaste a Gilda la mierda de la vida, ¡te ganaste mi respeto!

"Pero si sigues tratando de fingir que esto no ha sucedido; que todo esto es una especie de sueño, ¡entonces preferiría devolverte a la calle, porque no tienes motivo para quedarte en nuestra casa! No IMPORTA si no quiere venganza- realmente no lo hacen! ¡Pero necesitas crecer un par y seguir con tu vida! ¡Tu no eres inmortal! "

El silencio invadió la habitación mientras Sonata miraba a su hermana con horror abstracto, Adagio tenía una expresión pétrea mientras miraba en silencio, y Aria simplemente se cruzó de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño a la chica cuyo rostro todavía estaba en el hombro de Sonata, su larga melena en cascada sobre la parte superior del cuerpo de la niña.

Hubo un sonido fuerte, casi ronco como el sollozo cuando Sunset se empujó fuera de Sonata, la chica mirando tentativamente a su amiga, la inquietud irradiaba de cada una de sus expresiones cuando Sunset se pasó una mano por la cara. Cuando su cara finalmente fue visible, la sirena finalmente pudo ver qué tan hinchados y rojos habían estado los ojos de la niña, a pesar de que uno todavía se quedaba quieto, la costra todavía causaba problemas para abrirla. Aria esperaba una fiesta de sollozos continua, quizás incluso una pelea, pero en cambio, Sunset solo sonrió con una pequeña disculpa mientras miraba a la Sirena.

"Gracias, Aria ..." su voz era tranquila, aún crujiendo cuando comenzó a pasar una mano por su cabello para tratar de enderezarlo. "Yo, eh ... realmente necesitaba una buena patada en el culo ..."

"Uh ... De nada?" Aria tosió mientras miraba hacia otro lado, confundida sobre qué más hacer ahora.

"Les prometo tres, no dejaré que lo que pasó vuelva a ser lo mejor para mí". Yo _estoy_ listo para seguir adelante en la vida, y es hora de demostré que ... Por, uh, la limpieza de la sala de estar ..."Puesta de sol dio una sonrisa tímida mientras se daba la vuelta y miró a donde el Adagio sonriendo estaba apuntando, frotando la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras la risa estallaba en las tres Sirenas. "Hombre ... ¿ _Realmente_ hice todo eso?"

(V) :.(( V)

"¡Sunset! ¡Apúrate ya! ¡Vamos a perder inscripciones a este ritmo! "La voz de Adagio resonó en toda la casa mientras Sunset corría para terminar de cambiarse. Las Sirenas habían decidido llevar a Sunset a su actividad favorita, el karaoke. Sunset no se sorprendió en absoluto, por sus nombres, pero lo que sí la sorprendió fue lo mucho que se habían disfrazado. O, en algunos casos, qué _poco_ . No quiere decir que pudieran confundirse como prostitutas, pero definitivamente dejaban poco a la imaginación.

"¡Sostén a tus caballos!", Le gritó mientras terminaba de ponerse la chaqueta de sus viejos días en CHS, sus dedos trazando afectuosamente el material. En realidad estaba empezando a marearse ante la idea de salir, la única vez que lo había hecho con las Sirenas hasta ahora era el viaje de compras, o corría a buscar sus pertenencias desde su antiguo departamento.

"¡Lo haríamos si estuviera aquí con nosotros!" Aria sonaba bastante enojada, aunque Sunset podía escuchar las risitas que amenazaban con romper su voz.

Hizo una pausa cuando notó su diario sentado en el escritorio, su inquietud previa comenzó a pasar por encima de ella. _¡No!_ ella negó con la cabeza, su mirada se convirtió en una de determinación. _Mi pasado es mi pasado! ¡No es mi hoy!_ Agarró el libro, se dirigió a su enorme armario y lo arrojó a una de las pocas cajas de cartón que quedaban de sus cosas, principalmente ropa preciosa que por mucho tiempo no le quedaba bien.

"¡Sun!" Fue la hora de Sonata para gritarle, sonando casi enojada, o lo más cerca que podía llegar la chica burbujeante.

"¡Viene!", Gritó, cerrando la puerta y corriendo por el pasillo, haciendo una pausa en el baño para agarrar una corbata de pelo mientras comenzaba a pasarse las manos por el pelo. "Dios, ten un poco de paciencia, ¿quieres? _Ustedes son_ los inmortales aquí, ¿recuerdan?

Aria soltó un silbido de lobo cuando Sunset se detuvo frente a ellos, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras Adagio miraba dramáticamente. Sonata simplemente saltó y comenzó a golpear juguetonamente en la cola de caballo que Sunset ahora usaba, haciendo pequeños sonidos de maullar mientras lo hacía.

"Un poco conservador, pero me gusta la mirada, Shimmer", dijo Aria con una risa burlona y un guiño astuto antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta, con sus botas golpeando pesadamente contra el suelo. "¿Aunque qué pasa con el cambio de peinado?"

"Oh, heh ... siempre me han gustado las colas de caballo", intervino mientras terminaba de ponerse sus propias botas, los tacones altos añadían unas pulgadas más a su altura ya espectacular. "Incluso en Equestria, cada vez que veía a una yegua caminar con una cola de caballo, simplemente ..."

Las Sirenas comenzaron a reír, seguras de que el estremecimiento que Sunset acababa de dar no se debía al ligero escalofrío que había caído sobre la ciudad cuando la noche hizo lo mismo. Entraron al garaje, el auto emitió un pequeño pitido cuando comenzó a funcionar, la oscuridad del mundo exterior comenzó a filtrarse a través de la puerta de garaje que se abría.

"Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos exactamente?", Preguntó Sunset mientras se deslizaba en la parte trasera del auto junto a Sonata, la niña ronroneaba feliz mientras se inclinaba hacia la chica más alta. "No creo que haya ni siquiera _era_ un lugar de karaoke en Canterlot!"

"En realidad es un bar", dijo Adagio mientras se inclinaba hacia un lado del asiento del conductor mientras comenzaba a sacar el auto del garaje. "The Storm King's Cellar en el distrito universitario, para ser precisos. Es un nombre francamente obtuso si nos lo pides, pero tenemos un poco de reputación allí por nuestras actuaciones ".

"... ¿Cantaste frente a un montón de muchachos borrachos como infieles para diversión?" Sunset miró inexpresivamente a Adagio mientras el automóvil hacía una pausa en su movimiento hacia atrás, la Sirena rodaba los ojos y gemía.

"Es el único lugar con la acústica adecuada en toda esta maldita ciudad", dijo, negando con la cabeza cuando el automóvil terminó de arrancar y comenzó a avanzar, mientras Sunset se reía de la molesta respuesta de la Siren.

"Oye, lo que sea que flote tu bote, Adagio. Solo pensé que las Sirenas tendrían un estándar más alto para su público ".

"¿Qué, como niños en CHS?" Aria gruñó, mirando a Sunset a través del espejo retrovisor mientras reía en silencio.

"Dios, la mayoría de esa escuela no sabría la calidad si ... me refiero a que recuerdas a la chica rubia con el ojo de la pared, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, sin ofender, ¿pero una sierra? En un evento titulado "Batalla de las Bandas"? ¡Al menos Octavia tenía un instrumento adecuado!

"Octavia ... ¿Te refieres a la chica del violonchelo?" Adagio frunció el ceño mientras trataba de recordar a cada pequeño alumno de esa escuela.

"Sí, así es". Vino la respuesta de Sunset, la chica de color ámbar asintió levemente.

"Oh, lo que no daría por tenerla encerrada en nuestra casa". Creo que es la mejor violonchelista de la que he tenido el placer de escuchar. "Sunset se sorprendió por el gran elogio que la Sirena estaba cantando, una sensación de temor que irradiaba de su voz. "Siempre tuve un lugar para los clásicos, y me atrevo a decir que tiene un futuro brillante por delante".

"Deberías escuchar lo que hace su hermana, entonces. Algunas de las remezclas que hace Vinyl con las obras de Octavia y Lyra son espectaculares ".

"¡Esos dos son hermanas !?" Aria parecía que estaba tratando de arrancar el asiento del que estaba sentada fuera de todo el país con lo mucho que intentaba girar y mirar a Sunset. "¡Pero son totalmente opuestos!"

"Podría decir lo mismo de ti y tus hermanas." Sunset soltó una risita mientras le sacaba la lengua a la chica burlona. "Tus hermanas tienen un sentido del tacto que te avergüenza. Demonios, creo que incluso Rainbow Dash te gana ".

"¡Como si! ¡Esa chica no podía tocar su guitarra lo suficientemente bien como para salvar la vida de un huérfano! "La risa de hiena apareció en Aria cuando las luces de la calle seguían pasando a un ritmo constante.

"¡Oye! ¿Cuál es nuestra lista de canciones de la noche? "Sonata se colocó, Sunset viendo un pequeño reproductor de música en sus manos, su pantalla brillaba intensamente.

"Oh, probablemente haga algunas de las piezas que escuchó Sunset en la Batalla de las Bandas", dijo Adagio de una manera desinteresada. "Afortunadamente, ella recuerda lo suficiente de ellos como para ser una cantante de fondo adecuada con ustedes tres".

"¡Oh! _¡Oh_ ! ", Gritó la chica de ámbar, extendiendo la mano y golpeando suavemente el hombro del ahora sonriente Adagio. "¿¡Es a eso a lo que intentas ir con esto !?"

"Solo digo, Sunset. La música está en nuestro _ser_ , no esperaría los mismos estándares que yo ".

"No sé cómo era cuando las rocas de Equestria eran blandas, vieja bruja, pero en Equestria _moderna_ es casi una maldita ley que tienes que romper en estúpidas canciones al menos una vez cada media hora". Sunset respondió como regresó a su asiento. "¡No olviden quién fue el que tuvo que entrar y cantar la canción que golpeó a sus débiles asnos!"

"¡Oooooooooh!" La llamada de Sonata se hizo eco a lo largo de la llamada cuando Sunset cruzó los brazos en una presumida victoria.

"Además. Incluso tengo una canción preparada para esta noche _yo mismo_ . "Añadió, su sonrisa se amplió. "Algo que espero que grabes para mí".

"¿Cuándo _es_ posible que tengas tiempo para escribir una canción?", Preguntó Aria incrédula, ladrando de risa. "¡No te he visto en tu mesa aparte para escribir en ese diario!"

"Oh, solo, ya sabes, hoy temprano. Algo me vino a la mente cuando amenacé con llamar a la policía sobre las molestias que habían pasado antes ".

(V): .. :( V)

Sí, este lugar fue el típico bar de estilo universitario. Claro, era un paso por encima de la junta descuidada que ocasionalmente se había detenido cerca de su antiguo departamento, pero no estaba cerca del nivel de cultura y clase que esperaba que las Sirenas prefirieran. Hubo el ruido asociado con los muchachos borrachos de la fraternidad, así como el aroma garantizado de ese repugnante spray para el cuerpo que les gusta usar por alguna razón; probar que los anuncios funcionaron en aquellos con cerebros de tamaño de guisante.

"Hola, Reginald. ¿Espero que hayamos llegado a tiempo para inscribirnos para esta noche? "Ronroneó Adagio mientras prestaba en el pequeño escritorio manejado por un enorme hombre bruto, los músculos ondulaban a través del apretado abrazo de su esmoquin cómicamente apretado y fuera de carácter. Parecía mirar hacia abajo a la Sirena, aunque los aviadores que llevaba ocultaban sus ojos casi tanto como la sombra que su sombrero de copa proyectaba sobre su cara superior. Asintió con la cabeza, descruzando sus brazos mientras empujaba una hoja de papel hacia delante sobre una tablilla. "Gracias cariño."

Sunset vio como Adagio comenzaba a llenar la sábana, un desorden de garabatos era todo lo que podía ver desde la parte superior, así como el gigante absoluto de un hombre que la miraba, su cara completamente ilegible mientras su reflejo jugaba con sus lentes. ella dio una ola inquieta. "Um, ¿Hola? Estoy con ellos ".

"Oh, no te preocupes por él". Él solo te está mirando "dijo Adagio, haciendo que las mejillas de Sunset estallasen en llamas mientras Aria y Sonata soltaban una risita de forma antagónica. "Así que solo las dos canciones para nosotros esta noche, mantenla corta y dulce, y déjalas con ganas de más. Aquí está Sunset, ¿por qué no -snrk! - ¿completa su solicitud? "

"Oh , _ja_ , _ja_ , _ja_ , _ja_ ". Sunset rió disimuladamente mientras arrebataba el portapapeles, rápidamente garabateando su nombre y la petición de 1 canción mientras Sonata le entregaba su reproductor de música.

"Aquí tienes, solo juega en orden". ¡Ámame un poco de Regi! ", Saludó alegremente mientras Sunset devolvía el portapapeles y comenzaba a arrastrar a las Sirenas al bar.

"Ya sabes, no vi muchos registros". Sunset comentó cuando llegaron al bar, un pequeño escenario situado al costado que obviamente era donde iban a tocar.

"Muchos de los estudiantes probablemente todavía estén en casa para las vacaciones. La Universidad de Canterlot atrae a estudiantes de todo el país ". Fue la respuesta de la Siren líder mientras lentamente se pavoneaba hacia la barra. "Hola, Charlie. Mucho tiempo sin verte. Nuestros habituales, por favor. Y cualquier ponygirl que haya ".

"Cualquiera que sea el whisky más duro que tengas es. Limpio, y tan lleno como el vaso más grande que tienes es. "Sunset gimió cuando Adagio tiró su pulgar hacia ella. El camarero, un hombre corpulento, pero no obeso, con una palidez grisácea y cejas pesadas y enojadas, asintió lentamente antes de partir para preparar sus bebidas. "Entonces, ¿por qué te gusta este lugar? Quiero decir, la acústica es un razonamiento débil ".

"Ese hombre es ciertamente un unicornio en Equestria, porque lo que puede hacer con el alcohol no es nada menos que mágico". Aria parecía saliva ante la idea antes de volver a tirar del cuello de su chaleco. "Además, ayuda que seamos los hijos de puta más atractivos aquí".

La cadena de insultos de Adagio regresó cuando se apoyó contra el mostrador. "Whisky, ¿eh? Te tomé como una chica más genial yo mismo ".

"Wow, nada más que grosero de ustedes dos esta noche." Sunset negó con la cabeza mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus caderas. "Me atrevo a decir que podría levantar mi camiseta y todos aquí estarían comiendo de mi mano. Y los refrigeradores están bien si quiero algo afrutado, pero creo que tomaré algo que pueda poner sobre aviso si sigo bebiendo toda la noche ".

"Heh, con la altura y la grasa que estás storin? ¡Pensaría que necesitarías un kilo de absenta por eso! "

"¡Wooooow!" Sunset se echó a reír a la continua veta de sass de Aria. "En serio, Aria. Supongo que quieres que te ahoguen en estos brazos, pero no intentes provocarme ahora.

El cuarteto continuó compartiendo bromas y risas, incluso después de que llegaron sus bebidas. No fue hasta que una voz más joven sonó sobre los bulliciosos veinte y tantos que los cuatro Equestrianos finalmente se tranquilizaron.

"Señoras y señores: ¡si hay alguno de ustedes aquí! ¡Es hora de que comencemos a presentar a nuestros concursantes para el showcase de karaoke de esta noche! Aquellos de ustedes que son asiduos, está bien, así que todos ustedes, ¡estoy seguro de que les encantará escuchar esto! Nuestros propios genios de la voz nos han honrado una vez más con sus presencias, ¡y esta vez trajeron un nuevo amigo! Demos la bienvenida al escenario, The Sirens! "

Decir que los aplausos, los abucheos, las palmas y los silbidos eran ensordecedores sería quedarse corto. Sunset juró que el lugar estaba a punto de caerse gracias a la exuberancia de los humanos medio borrachos que amenazaban con irrumpir en el bar.

"Esa es nuestra señal, _novato_ ". Dijo Adagio, arrastrando un dedo por la barbilla de Sunset antes de dirigirse al escenario, obviamente saboreando la atención que estaba recibiendo. Sunset les permitió tener su pequeño momento antes de volver a beber lo último de su bebida y dar un fuerte silbido, silenciando a todos y ganando la atención de las tres chicas de pie en el escenario.

Sunset sonrió triunfante cuando sintió que todos los ojos se movían hacia ella, asintiendo rápidamente a las chicas en el escenario antes de quitarse lentamente la chaqueta y tirarla al mostrador. Oyó que un idiota le gritaba que se quitara más, así que en vez de eso, agarró el borde de su ajustada camiseta sin mangas y lo levantó, subió y subió por su cuerpo, hasta que quedó tentadoramente tímido de su prodigiosa línea de busto, y comenzó atándola, mientras su núcleo firme se mostraba a la multitud. Numerosos silbidos de lobo llamaron desde la multitud cuando Sunset se agachó y agarró su chaqueta, arrojándola sobre su hombro mientras comenzaba su lenta caminata hacia el escenario, sus hiphuggers cumpliendo perfectamente su título mientras veía a Aria comenzar a debilitarse en el rodillas cuando Sunset se acercó.

"¿No estás extrañando a alguien?", Preguntó victoriosa, ladeando la cadera mientras apoyaba la mano en ella, mirando a los compañeros de su grupo.

"Bueno ..." dijo Adagio, obviamente luchando por recuperar el control de la situación, solo para que Sunset cerrara sus labios y comenzara a callar a la niña, colocando su dedo delicadamente contra los labios afelpados de la Sirena.

"Shhh ... No te preocupes por tu gran cerebro, Adagio. Estoy aquí para ti. Por una vez, fue el turno de la Sirena de sonrojarse avergonzada, sus ojos se dilataron dramáticamente mientras permanecía allí en un silencio de asombro, con las mejillas encendidas. "¿Por qué no seguimos adelante y comenzamos a cantar?"

Adagio parecía perdida mientras miraba a su alrededor, los silbidos de la multitud más centrados en las implicaciones de las acciones de Sunset. De hecho, su inteligencia de la que tanto se enorgullecía estaba aparentemente perdida mientras su mente se estaba reiniciando, completamente perdida por lo que Sunset acababa de hacer con ella. Lo más cercano que podía pensar era lo que Aria siempre describió al ver la musculatura de Sunset.

Adagio hizo una pausa y respiró hondo, se concentró antes de que sus ojos se abrieran de nuevo y mirara enojada a Sunset, aunque la ecuestre de ojos agudos podía distinguir fácilmente el atisbo de confusión que aún brillaba en sus esquinas cuando la sirena líder le devolvió el golpe. .

"¡Toca la primera canción!", Gritó, caminando hacia la parte delantera del escenario con un swing aún más enfatizado en sus amplias caderas, mirando al trío para ponerse en posición. "Recuerda, _Sunset_ , eres una copia de seguridad. Solo sigue a Sonata y Aria. Y no hay una coreografía elegante, chicas. Sunset simplemente lo arruinaría ".

Sunset sonrió y negó con la cabeza, mientras Adagio volvía a la parte delantera del escenario, las luces casi parpadeando por completo cuando comenzó un profundo y familiar ritmo. Tiritó pesadamente, llenando a Sunset con los recuerdos de aquella noche, tantas semanas atrás, cuando la multitud guardó silencio, las luces lentamente se desvanecieron y arrojaron sus crecientes luces sobre las cuatro. Esta no era su canción, esta era la canción de la Siren, la canción de su victoria, pero aún resonaba en su mente, y como por instinto, abrió la boca a tiempo con los otros tres Equestrianos.

"Ah ah ah ah,

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah,

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah,

Ahh, ah-ah, ah, ah-ah,

Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah,

Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, "

La multitud permaneció en silencio mientras las voces de las cuatro chicas se apoderaban de ellas, empapándose de sus mismos seres mientras Adagio daba un paso adelante. Sunset ni siquiera había notado que los cuatro no tenían micrófonos, pero eso no importaba. Las Sirenas tenían milenios de experiencia, y todo lo que tenía que hacer era seguirlos lo mejor posible.

"Bienvenidos al show ..." cantó Adagio, segura de que su sonrisa engreída de esa noche estaba nuevamente pegada a su rostro mientras extendía sus manos hacia la multitud, y justo a tiempo, el trío de Aria, Sonata y ella misma añadieron su pequeña parte, y seguirían haciéndolo.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah,

Estamos aquí para informarle ... (Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah,)

Nuestro tiempo es ahora ... (Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah,)

Tu tiempo se está acabando ... (Ah, ah, ah,) "

Sunset se sorprendió de cómo la multitud estaba reaccionando; o mejor dicho, no lo fueron. Estaban absortos por completo en los cuatro, y Sunset podía sentir los pequeños pelos de su cuerpo comenzar a ponerse de punta. Había un pequeño sabor en la parte posterior de su lengua, lo que ella solo podía describir como ... _fuerte_ , sin embargo, estaba allí, escondido solo, pero minuciosamente notable. Antes de que ella pudiera comenzar a ponderarlo, el coro comenzó de nuevo, los cuatro dando un paso adelante y balanceándose en el tiempo uno con el otro.

"Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah,

Ah ah ah ah,

Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah,

Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah,

"Siente la ola de sonido,

Como se bloquea,

No puedes alejarte,

¡Te haremos querer quedarte!

Sunset sintió un ligero paso de Adagio en su dedo del pie, los ojos de la niña revoloteando hacia la Sirena que solo asintió con la cabeza sin mirar atrás, avanzando con fuerza, su voz majestuosa enviando escalofríos por la espalda de Sunset.

"¡Seremos adorados!", Exclamó, mientras los ojos de los miembros de la multitud que se encontraban cerca se volvieron vidriosos cuando Sonata se adelantó, mientras que Sunset captó un atisbo de la sonrisa tortuosa que usaba en ocasiones.

"¡Dinos que nos quieres!" Resonó su voz más aguda, Sunset casi cayendo presa de ella, las palabras llevaban una mezcla de ambos comandos y suplicaban.

"¡No seremos ignorados!" Aria fue la siguiente, su poderosa voz envió ondas de choque a través de Sunset, tanto como sus palabras anteriores que finalmente la separaron de su funk.

Sunset se adelantó, más como una marioneta en las cuerdas, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que las Sirenas se habían separado para dejar espacio para ella, y si tenía un espejo, no reconocería la mirada hambrienta, casi depredadora, que se extendía a través de ella. cara cuando llegó al frente del escenario.

"¡Es hora de nuestra recompensa!" La multitud enloqueció cuando Sunset finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de estar sola, proyectar sus tonos melódicos hacia ellos, y aunque la parte posterior de su mente llamó para pedir más, ella le dijo que esperara, ya que todos cuatro formaron y se unieron de nuevo como uno solo.

"¡Ahora nos necesitas!

¡Ven y escuchanos!

¡Nada puede detenernos ahora!

"Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah,

Ah ah ah ah,

Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah,

Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, "

"Lo que tenemos en la tienda, (Ah-ah,)

Todo lo que queremos y más, (Ah-ah,)

Vamos a seguir adelante, (Ah-ah,)

¡Ahora es el momento de terminar contigo!

"Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah,

Ah ah ah ah,

Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah,

Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah ... "

La música lentamente comenzó a desaparecer, los cuatro Equestrianos estaban orgullosos en el escenario mientras los aplausos sonaban en el pasillo. Sunset se quedó sin aliento cuando todo se apoderó de ella, jadeando levemente cuando las Sirenas se saludaron y se rieron mientras se reunían con Sunset y retrocedían unos pasos.

"Bueno, no está mal para un novato", dijo Aria, juguetonamente golpeando el hombro de Sunset. "Podemos hacerte una sirena todavía".

"Leíste las pistas con bastante facilidad, aunque es posible que haya tenido que llamarte a ellas primero. De cualquier manera, estoy impresionado ". Adagio sonrió mientras miraba hacia la inmensa altura de Sunset. "Tómate treinta segundos para recuperar el aliento, tenemos una canción más alegre por venir".

"¡Es el que está desde el comienzo de los corchetes reales!", Susurró Sonata, comprendiendo al instante por qué Adagio había mencionado animado. Todo comenzó tan pronto como lo hizo la música, recordó Sunset, y a juzgar por el lento oscurecimiento de las luces, esos treinta segundos iban a ser un lujo. La música comenzó y apenas una fracción de segundo después, los cuatro estallaron en su canción final.

"Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh,

No sabías que te caíste ...

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh, "

Adagio una vez más se adelantó, el balanceo de su cuerpo seguía siendo un espectáculo para Sunset cuando la cantante principal llevó su micrófono a su boca, el ritmo comenzó a latir al ritmo de su canto una vez más.

"Ahora que estás bajo nuestro hechizo".

A ciegas por el ritmo,

Aplaudiendo tus manos, pisoteando tus pies.

No sabías que te caíste ... "

Y una vez más, Sunset llegó a tiempo con las otras dos Sirens, proporcionando los pequeños puentes para Adagio para atraer a la multitud, como lo había hecho innumerables veces antes.

"Oh-whoa-oh-oh"

"Ahora has caído bajo nuestro hechizo"

"Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh"

Esta vez, no hubo separación para los solos de una sola línea, cada uno de los cuatro esfuerzos vertidos juntos para dejar a la multitud en un frenesí, Sunset notando que los movimientos de los cuatro estaban llegando a una sincronización casi perfecta.

"Tenemos la música, te hace moverla,

Tengo la canción que te hace perderla.

Decimos "¡Salta!"; dices "¿Qué tan alto?"

¡Pon tus manos en el cielo!

Tenemos la música, te hace moverla,

Tengo la canción que te hace perderla.

Decimos "¡Salta!"; dices "¿Qué tan alto?"

¡Pon tus manos en el cielo! "

"Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh,

No sabías que te caíste ...

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh,

Ahora que estás bajo nuestro hechizo ".

"Escucha el sonido de mi voz ... (Oh-oh, whoa-oh!)

Pronto encontrarás que no tienes elección ... (Oh-oh, whoa-oh!)

Capturado en la web de mi canción ... (Oh-oh, whoa-oh!)

Pronto todos estarán cantando ... (Oh-oh, whoa-oh!)

"Tenemos la música, te hace moverla,

Tengo la canción que te hace perderla.

Decimos "¡Salta!"; dices "¿Qué tan alto?"

¡Pon tus manos en el cielo!

Tenemos la música, te hace moverla,

Tengo la canción que te hace perderla.

Decimos "¡Salta!"; dices "¿Qué tan alto?"

¡Pon tus manos en el cielo! "

"Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

No sabías que te caíste

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Ahora que estás bajo nuestro hechizo

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

No sabías que te caíste

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Ahora que estás bajo nuestro ...

Adagio se colocó frente a sus tres cantantes de respaldo, enfatizando la última palabra que iba a cantar esa noche.

"Deletrear…"

Solo por lo que Sunset solo podía describir como una risa despiadada y malvada que irradiaba de Adagio, recordándole el terror que había sentido durante ese evento. Sin embargo, a la multitud le encantó, los gritos y vítores destrozaron los oscuros recuerdos, solo se duplicaron cuando vio que las Sirens la agarraban y la empujaban hacia adelante, antes de retroceder un paso e inclinarse ante ella, aplaudiendo y sonriendo.

Eso era algo más que las Sirenas normalmente no harían, pero cada acción que habían tomado demostraba que habían decidido tratarla como miembro de su grupo. Como _amigo_ . Ella solo podía sonreír y saludar a la multitud, riéndose de la situación cuando la voz masculina de antes sonó sobre la multitud.

"¡Vamos a escucharlo una vez más por las Sirenas! Y espero que les haya gustado su nueva amiga, ¡porque ella es nuestra próxima vitrina! "

"¡Oye! ¡Adagio! "Gritó Sunset cuando las tres Sirenas comenzaron a salir del escenario, su líder se detuvo y miró a Sunset. "¡Quiero que grabes esto para mí! ¡Sé que tu teléfono es capaz! "

"¿Por qué?", Gritó la chica cuando se subió un micrófono al escenario, una digna sonrisa de Adagio se extendió por la cara de Sunset mientras tomaba el micrófono del soporte.

"¡Porque no quiero que olvides esto!" La voz de Sunset irradió a través del pasillo gracias al micrófono, sus mejillas se sonrojaron antes de girar hacia la multitud, sus reflejos mentales la mantenían de pie. "Esta es la primera vez que alguno de ustedes me ha visto aquí, y no estoy seguro de cuándo volveré, así que espero que estén listos para una noche que nunca olvidarán".

Sunset ahogó el sonido de todo el mundo animándola, en lugar de centrarse en el fuego que había sido encendido dentro de ella hace unas horas, cuando el mundo parecía estar listo para estrellarse contra ella una vez más; cuando su único amigo le dio la espalda y le reveló quiénes eran sus verdaderos amigos. No había forma de que esto pudiera llegar a Equestria, pero no importaba. Era hora de mostrarle al mundo que ella había terminado con su mierda tratando de mantenerla a raya.

"Antes de comenzar, quiero comenzar esta canción. Es una pieza original, en realidad voy a estar disparando desde la cadera, por así decirlo. Tuve mi mundo volteado en su cabeza el día de hoy, todo lo que me había esforzado por sacar de debajo de mí. Le debo esta canción a las Sirens, por estar a mi lado, y dedicar esta canción a aquellos que habían intentado arruinar todo para mí ... "

Sunset se quedó en silencio mientras se acercaba el micrófono a la boca, la multitud se calmaba, esperando con la respiración contenida a la diosa en el escenario para comenzar. No hubo música pesada ni alegre que llenara el aire cuando Sunset abrió la boca, un tono sombrío y melancólico que se extendió sobre la multitud.

"Ya es hora de que aprenda esta lección ...

Ya es hora de que haya entendido ...

Ten cuidado con quién cuentas ...

En esta o cualquier otra tierra ... "

Sunset abrió sus ojos, una sonrisa triste jugando en sus labios mientras miraba a las Sirenas. La luz los dejaba como sombras, ocultando sus expresiones de su vista, pero sabía que la estaban mirando, al igual que el resto de la multitud mientras ella continuaba con una voz agria.

"Una vez había esperado amistad ...

Para encontrar mi lugar, entre este tipo ...

Pero esos eran los deseos infantiles ...

De alguien que estaba ciego ... "

Sunset se detuvo por un momento, mirando a la multitud como destellos de las Rainbooms que la rodeaban después de que la Batalla de las Bandas pasó sobre la multitud como un espejismo, de Twilight Sparkle que llegaba al cráter para sacarla. Una sola lágrima comenzó a acumularse en el rabillo del ojo mientras se escuchaban susurros. No juzgar, cuestionar el susurro como lo había tratado durante Anon-A-Miss, pero preocupado. Una sonrisa desafiante estalló en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia adelante, pronunciando poderosamente en un tono más victorioso.

"¡Has abierto mis ojos!

¡Mira el mundo desde donde estoy ahora!

¡Yo entre los malvados!

¡Estás convirtiéndote en un traidor a mis espaldas!

¡Has abierto mis ojos! "

Eso llamó la atención de la multitud, el cambio dramático en la acción y la ferocidad se extendió entre la multitud mientras empezaban a animar a Sunset, incluso cuando retrocedió unos pasos y se echó hacia atrás en sí misma, su tono se volvió frío y amargo, un gruñido su cara.

"¡Renuncia a tu dulce tierra de fantasía!

Es hora de crecer; ¡y hazte sabio!

¡Vamos, pequeña princesa!

¡Abre tus ojos!"

"Todos comenzamos igual ...

Con simple confianza ingenua.

Protegido de las muchas maneras,

Esa vida no es justa o justa ".

La multitud se había vuelto algo silenciosa de nuevo, absorta en cada palabra que salía de la boca de Sunset. No sabía de dónde venían las palabras, solo que estaban alimentadas por su ira y su desilusión, sus sentimientos de total traición.

"Pero luego llega un momento ...

Una simple verdad que ahora he enfrentado.

Si dependes de otros ...

Nunca encontrarás tu lugar ... "

Su voz se calló, como un susurro en comparación con el rimbombante bramido de su tercer verso. Era hora de que comenzara de nuevo, y esta era su manera de contárselo al mundo, a aquellos que buscaban atraparla en una jaula de sus fracasos pasados.

"Y ahora, cuando tomo este primer paso,

Sobre un camino que una vez más es todo mío ...

Puedo verlo todo tan claro ...

¡La amistad es una herramienta y nada más!

Su tono volvió a su tono explosivo, ahogando a la multitud en el mar de sus emociones, solo para hacer que volvieran a subir cuando surgió con un nuevo propósito en la vida.

"¡Has abierto mis ojos!

¡Mira el mundo desde donde estoy ahora!

¡Yo entre los malvados!

¡Estás convirtiéndote en un traidor a mis espaldas!

"¡Abre tus ojos!

¡Y he aquí el sol poniente!

Es hora de crecer y ser sabio,

Vamos, pequeña princesa ...

¡Y abre tus ojos!

¡Como si me hubieras abierto los ojos!

Sunset estaba parada en el escenario, sin aliento y jadeando. Una sola sensación la invadió cuando el micrófono se le cayó de los dedos entumecidos, con los ojos desorbitados e inmóviles mientras caminaba lentamente hasta el borde del escenario, agarrando su chaqueta y jugueteando débilmente con ella antes de tirar de ella hacia atrás mientras se tambaleaba. fuera del bar y en la fría noche invernal, la única sensación que la mantenía caliente del frío abrazo del aire.

 _Reivindicación_ ...

(V): .. :( V)

"¿Qué demonios era eso ...?" Preguntó Aria mientras las Sirenas salían al frío, Sunset apoyada sin emoción contra la pared, mirando fijamente al cielo nublado.

Las tres sirenas se habían quedado mudas por la actuación de Sunset, por las crudas emociones que se habían escapado de ella. Como seres que prosperaban con la emoción negativa, habían sido consumidos por la ráfaga de emociones conflictivas que fluían libremente de la niña.

"El final de un capítulo ..." dijo Sunset en voz baja, mirando hacia arriba y dando una pequeña sonrisa perezosa a sus nuevos amigos. "Y te tengo tres para agradecer".

Las tres Sirenas se miraron confundidas. El tono que transmitieron las palabras de Sunset era diferente de todas las veces anteriores de que la niña les había agradecido por sus acciones. Ella les había agradecido sinceramente por sus buenas obras, por su ayuda para estabilizar su vida.

Esta vez ella les estaba agradeciendo por algo más.

"¿Grabaste eso como pregunté?" Preguntó Sunset, comenzando a caminar hacia el auto, las Sirens siguiéndolo con miradas tontas.

"Uh, sí ..." dijo Sonata, su cerebro completamente agotado. Había mantenido el teléfono inquietantemente inmóvil durante todo el espectáculo, centrado en Sunset mientras cantaba con todo su corazón, sus emociones atrapaban y consumían a todos en la multitud en su furiosa corriente. "Por qué lo hiciste…?"

"Tengo algunas personas para enviar eso a ..." Respondió Sunset sin mirar hacia atrás, deteniéndose para mirar hacia el cielo mientras las nubes se separaban lentamente como para ella, revelando una pequeña colección de estrellas centelleantes para combinar con la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.


End file.
